If You Believe
by liloweewoah
Summary: Amy's twin sister comes to the WWE, looking for a job. But does she find more then a job there? Bad summary, better story!
1. April Dumas

**If You Believe**

April Dumas- Amy's twin sister, plans on working in the WWE, & is 24. (A/N: Let's just say that Amy is 24.)

I only own April & any other characters whom you don't know.

_If you believe that you & that special person are meant to be then that's all you have to believe. But can you handle all the pressure, pain, suffering, happiness, & the sacrifices you have to make? Can Randy & April learn the ways of controlling a relationship? Let's follow their journey. _

I hope you like the story! 

Chapter 1: 

A/N: Amy & Dave are married & have a baby together. Let's just say her name is Diana. Please just go along with my idea.

Amy doubted on bringing her sister because Amy thought that a lot of people would think April was her. They were in fact identical twins. Just a few friends could tell them apart.

Amy had decided to take April with her to the WWE. She wanted to know if her sister April would get accepted & be able to work in the business. Amy never wanted April to feel lonely. Amy also knew that this was also her sister's dream. The dream of becoming a WWE wrestler & diva. So they headed towards the arena. After they had gotten there Amy took April towards the women's locker room. Stacy was the only one there.

"Hey Stacy!" Amy said.

"Hey Amy! April!" Stacy screamed as she saw the two.

"Hey Stacy!" April said as she & Stacy hugged.

"Amy, I'm gonna go look for something to eat." April said.

"Okay, we'll meet you there in a few." Amy said.

April then headed for the catering room. She walked in to find a few people in there. April found her friends in a group. They were Chris Irvine (Jericho), Adam (Edge), & Chris Benoit. She walked up to them.

"Hey guys!" April said.

"April!" They screamed.

"What's up?" April asked.

"We're just talking about tonight's Raw. So what are you doing here?" Adam asked.

"Awe Adam, you don't love me!" April said as she pretended to cry.

"It's not like that. I mean what's the occasion?" Adam said.

"Yeah I know! Amy wants me to get a job here." April said.

"That's great!" Chris Irvine said.

"Yeah, I guess!" April said.

"What's wrong?" Chris Benoit asked.

"People are gonna get confused on if I'm Amy or if I'm April." April said.

"Well when you get the job we'll tell everyone how to tell u guys apart." Adam said.

"You better!" April said giggling.

"Smart Adam!" Chris Irvine said.

Amy & Stacy then walked in the catering room.

"Look what we have here! If it isn't Stacy & Amy." Chris Irvine said.

We started laughing.

"Oh yeah April, Vince is looking for you." Amy said.

"Where is he?" April asked.

"He's actually near the Men's Locker Room. Good luck over there, April!" Amy said as the group started laughing.

"Whatever! Bye guys!" April said as she walked away.

April then walked through the hallway. She came across Dave & Diana. Diana looked just like Dave & Amy.

"April, can you do me a huge favor?" Dave asked as he held his 1 year-old daughter.

"Yeah sure." April said.

"Can you watch Diana for me?" Dave asked.

"Sure!" April said as Dave handed Diana to April.

"How long can you watch her?" Dave asked.

"If you want I could watch her the whole time." April said.

"Thank you, April! You're such a life saver!" Dave said as he kissed April on the cheek.

"Yup!" April said.

"Bye Diana! Be a good girl for Aunt April!" Dave said as he walked away.

April & Diana then went to go look for Vince. They had found him near the Men's Locker Room.

"Vince!" April said as they caught up near him.

"Well hello April!" Vince said.

"You wanted to see me." April said.

"Well yes but I didn't know you were gonna bring a friend." Vince said laughing as he looked at Diana.

"Sorry Vince, Amy & Dave needed a babysitter. So any ways what did you want to talk to me about?" April asked.

"Well I was thinking since your sister works for us. Why not you work for us?" Vince asked.

"Sure!" April squealed.

"You'll start next week. That's when your debut will be. Is that okay?" Vince asked.

"That's great!" April said.

"Well I must go now. Bye April! Bye Diana!" Vince said as he walked away.

"See Diana, someday you could work here too! Just like mommy, daddy, & me." April said.

As they were walking they bumped into 'The Legend Killer', Randy Orton.

"Oops sorry about that." April said.

"It's ok. Hey Ana!" Randy said.

"Hey Unca Randy!" Diana said as she stretched her arms out to Randy.

Randy took Diana into his arms.

"Hello Amy!" Randy said.

"Um, I'm not Amy. I'm April, Amy's twin sister." April said.

"Sorry about that I thought you were Amy. I didn't know Amy had a twin. Oh & I'm Randy Orton!" Randy said.

"It's only a few people know how to tell Amy & me apart. Uh, well I haven't been here for a while. I'm April Dumas!" April said.

"How do they tell you guys apart?" Randy asked.

"If you look at our hair. My hair is a bit below my waist, & Amy's is above her waist. Then there's our birthmark. Only I have the birthmark on my left shoulder." April said as she moved her hair & showed the birthmark.

"Nice!" Randy said.

"Yeah, well we have to go. Come on Diana, mommy & daddy are probably looking for you." April said as Diana went back into her arms.

"Auntie Ria, me wanna walk." Diana said.

"Okay." April said as she put Diana down & held her hand.

"Bye Unca Randy!" Diana said as she turned around to wave.

"Bye Ana! Bye April!" Randy said as he waved at them.

"Bye Randy!" April said as she waved back at him.

April & Diana walked around for a little while. They found Amy & Dave talking in the corner.

"Dave! Amy!" April screamed.

Diana had ran to her parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Diana said as Dave took her up into his arms.

"Hey there little princess!" Dave said as he tickled her.

"Thanks for watching her again, baby sis!" Amy said.

"Yeah it's no problem. Amy, is Jeff here?" April asked.

"Yeah he's actually in the locker room." Amy said.

"Well I'm gonna go visit him. Come on Diana! Let's go see Uncle Jeff!" April said as Diana reached for April.

April took Diana into her arms. They then walked towards the Locker Room. April knocked on the door.

"Jeff!" April said.

"Come in!" Jeff said.

"Unca Jeff!" Diana said.

"Hey squirt!" Jeff said.

"Jeff, I what to talk to you about something." April said.

A/N: Yeah I've started a couple of stories but I'm really finding the time to fit it all in. Hope you guys like this story. Cause you guys asked me to write another Randy Orton story. Here it is!


	2. Randy's permission

_My thanks to my fellow reviewers:_

Wwediva- Thanks for the review! Yeah I know I needed to use a different side to Dave. I didn't just want him to be the monster that everyone saw.

Cenas-lil-hottie: thanks for the review! Hope you like the next chapter!

Huntersgirl- here's the next chapter! Thanks for the review!

Randy-john-lover: You'll see what Jeff is in this chapter. Thanks for the review!

Latisha C: Thanks for the review!

Ms. Cena RKO: Glad you like the story! Don't worry I think I'm gonna add you in this one. You'll be with a hot guy! Hehe… Thanks for the review!

Thanks to everyone too! I know some of you are just reading not reviewing. That's okay! I'm just glad that you guys are at least checking my stories out!

Chapter 2:

"Jeff, we really need to talk." April said.

"Okay." Jeff said as Jeff let Diana watch TV.

"Jeff, you know you're my best friend that I can tell you everything." April said.

"Ria, where is this heading to?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, I think I like someone here." April said.

"What? Who?" Jeff asked.

"Randy Orton." April said.

"Oh no! April, he's not the type you should like. He's always near girls." Jeff said.

"But Jeff, he just seems so different!" April said.

"Ria, every guy is different. Look at me, I'm a daredevil. I take risks. Matt is the sensitive, caring always-worried type. Dave is the protective yet he has hidden qualities that Amy only knows. We're all different guys." Jeff said.

"Then why are you telling me that Randy isn't my type. Isn't it like you said, 'we're all different guys.'" April said.

"April, I'm afraid if you go out with him your gonna get hurt. I mean look at that, he sleeps with girls every night. I don't want my best friend to be just a one-night stand. What if you get pregnant with his kid?" Jeff said.

"Jeff, you make it sound like I'm going out with him. All I want is just to see him out on a date. Is that all I can ask for?" April said.

"Well I guess. But if he hurts you, he's dead." Jeff said.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later then Jeff!" April said.

"Okay. Bye Diana!" Jeff said.

Diana ran to April.

"Bye Unca Jeff!" Diana said.

April Diana walked towards the stage. They watched the monitors. April saw that Randy had a match against Ric Flair.

"Look Auntie April, its Unca Randy!" Diana said as she pointed to the monitor.

"Yeah." April said.

They continued to watch the match. Suddenly they heard Randy's music blasting through the arena. April noticed that Randy had won his match.

"Diana, do you want to wait for Uncle Randy?" April asked.

"Yeah!" Diana squealed.

Diana saw Randy coming down the stairs. Randy smiled as he saw Diana.

"Hey sweetie!" Randy said.

"Unca Randy!" Diana squealed as she ran into Randy's arms.

"Hey April!" Randy said.

"Hey Randy!" April said as she felt herself blushing.

"What are you guys doing?" Randy asked.

"Well we were watching your match." April said.

"Did you like it, Diana?" Randy asked.

"Yup!" Diana said.

"Where's your daddy?" Randy asked.

"With mommy." Diana said.

"Do you want to go find them?" Randy asked.

"Yeah!" Diana answered.

"April, do you mind helping us look for her parents?" Randy asked.

"Oh no, not at all." April said.

The trio then walked around looking for Amy Dave. They found them talking near their locker room.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Diana squealed as Dave caught her in his arms.

"Hey sweetie! Hey April! Randy!" Dave said.

"Hey Dave!" April said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey sister!" Amy said.

"Hello sister!" April said.

"Hey Dave! Amy!" Randy said.

"Hey!" Amy said.

"Guys, I think I'm gonna go get something to drink." April said.

"Okay. We'll see you later. Meet you at the hotel?" Amy said.

"Yeah. Drop Diana by if you have something planned. Okay?" April said.

"Yeah!" Dave said as Amy nodded her head.

April walked away from the group.

"Um guys, I think I better leave. Amy, you don't mind if I ask your sister out do you?" Randy asked.

"Well, no but if you hurt her I suggest you watch your back." Amy said.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to you guys later. Bye!" Randy said.

Randy then walked away went to look for April. He found her getting a soda from the machine. April turned around to see Randy. April smiled.

"Hey Randy!" April said.

"Hey!" Randy said as he smiled back at her.

"What's up?" April asked.

"Well I was wondering." Randy said.

"Wondering what?" April asked.

"If you would like to go out to see a movie with me?" Randy said.

"I would love too!" April said.

"Well let me get changed then we could head to the nearest movie theatre." Randy said.

"Where do I meet you?" April asked.

"In front of the men's locker room. Is that okay?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. I'll meet you in a few minutes." April said.

"Okay." Randy said as they headed in different directions.

April ran into the Women's locker room. She wanted to dress into something really pretty. April put on a light pink ring fly away tee threw on some Truck Jeans that were extreme tab denim flares. Her shoes were tennis shoes. She left her hair down. She grabbed her stuff left the room. She walked over to Randy's locker room. April knocked on the door as she waited for Randy. Randy opened the door.

"Hey sexy!" April said.

"Hey sexy yourself!" Randy said.

"Are you ready to go?" April asked.

"Yeah. Let me grab my stuff." Randy said.

Randy walked away to get his things.

"Okay we can go now!" Randy said.

A/N: Well here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like! Next chapter is going to be about the movies some lovey-dovey things. Read Review!


	3. A Passionate Kiss

_Thanks to those who reviewed:_

**Tador: Glad you like the story! Here's the next chapter! **

_**Latisha C: Thank you! I haven't noticed that my writing style is improving. I'm still at the point of trying to figure out what I'm still doing wrong. I always have to go over my work after I finish submitting it. I'm glad you noticed. Please tell me if they're a lot of mistakes so that I'd be able to fix it for you readers. **_

_**Shady-angel821: Thanks! I like Dave Amy together! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Thanks for the review! **_

_**Huntersgirl: Thanks for the review! I know Diana is just so cute! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review! **_

_**Randy-john-lover: Yeah they're such a cute couple. If only they were together. Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review! **_

_**RKM and RKO: I'm glad you like this story! Here's my next update! I hope you like this chapter! **_

_**MS. Cena RKO: Don't worry you're gonna be set up with him. I have a surprise for you in this chapter! You won't know what it is until you read it you know! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review! Don't worry I'll be working on my story again! Also, I figured out who's daughter I wanted to be. Well you see I had a hard time thinking between Vince Ric. So I decided to be Ric's daughter. **_

_**Hope you guys like this chapter!** _

_Chapter 3:_

"Uh, Randy, you don't mind if I put my stuff in your car right?" April asked as they headed for the parking lot.

"Oh no, not at all." Randy said as he opened the trunk of his car.

April handed him the bag. Randy then closed the trunk. They got into the car. Randy drove towards the movies.

"So I hear you like Stacy." April said.

"Well yeah but I sort of kind of have feelings for another girl." Randy said as he looked at April.

"Is that so?" April asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think she knows that I like her. Plus I like Stacy." Randy said.

"What do you like about Stacy?" April asked.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"Well like what qualities do you find interesting?" April said.

"Well she has a sense of humor, she's sweet, fun-loving, warm-hearted she's just so cheerful." Randy said.

"Interesting." April said.

"Yeah. So I hear you like Jeff." Randy said as he looked at April.

"Me like Jeff? Are you crazy!" April said as she looked at Randy.

"No, I'm not. What's wrong with liking Jeff?" Randy asked.

"Randy, Jeff is my best friend. We've been best friends ever since Amy I moved to North Carolina. Matt, is my best friend as well. They're both like brothers to me." April said.

"I see." Randy said.

"Yeah. Who told you I liked Jeff any ways?" April asked.

"Well you know, since you are friends with Jay. He um well he uh kind of said this." Randy said.

"Oh my god! I am gonna kill Jay as soon as I get to the hotel." April said as Randy laughed.

"April, maybe he just heard it wrong." Randy said.

"Yeah you could be right." April said as Randy parked the car.

Randy got out of the car opened the door for April. April got out of the car.

"Thank you, Randy!" April said.

"No problem!" Randy said as he closed the door.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" April asked.

"Any movie you like." Randy said.

"Do you want to watch Coach Carter?" April asked.

"Sure!" Randy said.

They got to the window bought their tickets. They walked into the theatre got their food. Then they went to look for their seats. They found two near the front. After about 3 hours, the movie had ended.

"So where do you want to go?" April asked as they got out of the theatre.

"I guess back to the hotel." Randy said as he opened the car door for April.

"Thank you okay." April said.

Randy then closed the door got in the driver's side. Suddenly April's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" April said.

"Lila, its John." John said.

"Oh hey babe!" April said.

"What's up?" John asked.

"Nothing just got out of the movies." April said.

"Oh who are you with?" John asked.

"Randy." April said as Randy looked at her.

"Oh tell him I said hey." John said.

"Randy, John says hey." April said.

"Oh tell him I said hey." Randy said.

"He says hey." April said.

"Okay." John said.

"What do you need, John?" April asked.

"How did you know I needed something?" John asked.

"Come on, John! You don't make that voice unless you want to get something. Now what do you want?" April said.

"Okay, I need your best friend, Alyssa's number." John asked.

"Okay." April said as she gave Alyssa's number.

"Thanks!" John said.

"John, why do you need her number? Is there something going on?" April said.

"Well I was thinking of you know asking her out." John said.

"Oh really?" April said.

"Yeah." John said.

"Do you even remember what she looks like?" April asked.

"Of course I do." John said.

"Well tell me what she looks like." April said.

"She's 5'9, has brown hair with red highlights, hair is a little bit past her shoulders has brown eyes." John said.

"So you like to stalk my best friend, John." April said.

"I do not stalk her!" John said as April giggled.

"I was just joking, John." April said.

"Well look, I'll talk to you later babe. The guys want to take me out to a club. Bye!" John said.

"Bye John!" April said.

April then hung up the phone.

"Sorry about that, Randy." April said.

"It's okay. Do you want me to drop you to your hotel room?" Randy asked as they walked into the hotel building.

"If you want." April said.

"Sure." Randy said.

They got on the elevator. It was completely silent. April had reached the level she was staying on. They walked out of the elevator.

"So what level are you staying on?" April asked.

"Well you know it's such a coincidence that we're staying on the same level." Randy said.

"That's great!" April said.

"Yeah." Randy said.

They arrived to April's hotel room.

"Do you want to come inside?" April asked as she opened the door.

"Oh no, it's okay. I think I'm gonna head to bed. I'll see you tomorrow right?" Randy asked.

"Of course!" April said.

April kissed him on the lips passionately. Randy was shocked. She walked inside of her room closed the door. Randy walked towards his room. As soon as April got in her room, her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello!" April said.

"April, it's Vince!" Vince said.

"Hey Vince! What can I do for you?" April asked.

"Well I've decided that at tomorrow's taping, Eric asked me if you could do an interview for the magazine. Just so that everyone gets a view of who you are. What do you think?" Vince said.

"Sure! I'd love to! Do I have to do a photo shoot as well?" April asked.

"Yes you do! Thanks again! I'll see you tomorrow!" Vince said.

"Okay bye!" April said as they hung up.

**The Next Day**

April woke up to someone knocking at her door. She ran for the door.

"Who's there?" April asked.

"It's Amy!" Amy said.

April opened the door to reveal Amy, Dave Diana standing on the other side.

"Look who decided to get up." Dave said as he laughed.

"Shut up, Dave." April said.

"Any ways, are you gonna be able to watch Diana?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. I got an interview later so then I'll try to bring her around to Lisa Marie." April said.

"Okay. We'll see you two later. Diana, be a good girl for auntie." Dave said.

"Yes daddy!" Diana said as she went into April's arms.

"Bye you guys!" April said as she kissed Amy Dave on the cheek.

April Diana walked back into the room.

"Ana, I'm gonna go use the bathroom first, okay? Don't let anyone in. Call me if someone knocks, okay?" April said as Diana nodded her head.

April had gone into the bathroom to take a shower. April dressed into a pink halter tank. She put on her blue Paris Blues Denim Shorts. She had thrown her hair into a ponytail slipped on her outback mules that were khaki. She walked of the bathroom to pack her clothes. Diana was watching "Rugrats" on the television. April had finished getting ready.

"Are you ready to go, Ana?" April asked.

"Yes Auntie Ria!" Diana said.

"Okay, go grab your backpack we can go." April said as Diana ran to get her backpack.

April shut the television walked over to the door. She picked Diana up. April tried to manage to carry everything. She managed to open the door walk out of it.

"Auntie Ria, can me walk?" Diana asked.

"Sure sweetie!" April said as she put Diana down.

April didn't notice that Randy was watching them.

"Unca Randy!" Diana screamed as she saw Randy watching them.

Diana had run to Randy. Randy caught her in his arms. April, on the other hand, was getting butterflies in her stomach. She remembered what happened yesterday. She had kissed him on the lips. There wasn't a reason as to why she kissed him. She didn't even know why she did.

A/N: Here's chapter 3! I hope you guys liked it! I'm working on the next chapter. Gonna have her interview some other stuff.


	4. I'm Alyssa

_**Special thank you:**_

**Latisha C: Thanks for the review! Thanks for telling me that there weren't any errors. Well here's the next chapter!**

**Angelle-akorah: thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story! Hope you enjoy the next couple of chapters to this story! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**RKM and RKO: Glad you loved the chapter! I think you might not like this one, but I don't know maybe you will. Thank you that really helps me. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

**Ms. Cena RKO: No you're the best! I finally got another person into the story! WOOHOO! I so cannot wait till you post that chapter. There's yet another surprise for you in this chapter! I feel like I'm blushing right now! I so cannot wait for that story! Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Randy-John-Lover: Yeah I think he should too! Maybe he will. Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Thanks for the review! **

**Shady-angel821: Hopefully he says something good! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter! **

**Huntersgirls: I'm glad you're falling in love with Diana! I think April does have a crush on Randy. She just doesn't know it. We'll just have to wait see. Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the review! Enjoy!**

**Wwediva: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Thanks for the review! Enjoy! **

_**Thanks to those who are reading this! **_

_**A/N: I only own the people you don't know. Also I own the people who are made up in the business. Like Michelle, Eileen, Jamie. Enjoy!** _

_Chapter 4:_

"April!" Randy said as he walked over to her.

"Huh? What?" April said as she came back from being spaced out.

"You okay?" Randy asked.

"Yeah why?" April asked.

"You kind of spaced out on us for a minute." Randy said.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of some stuff." April said.

"That's okay. Do you guys need a ride to the arena?" Randy asked.

"Do you mind giving us a ride? I mean I could go find us a ride with someone else." April said.

"No it's cool. I was on my way there any ways. Let me get my stuff then we can go." Randy said.

"Okay." April said.

Randy went back to his room to get his stuff. Diana was playing with her bear. Randy came back from his hotel room.

"Okay, you guys ready to go now?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." April said.

April picked was about to pick up her bag, but Randy's hand touched hers.

"I'll take your bag." Randy said.

"Are you sure?" April asked.

"Yeah. I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't." Randy said.

"Smart ass." April said.

"Was that suppose to be a good thing or a bad thing?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. You should take it however you think it is." April said as they got in Randy's car.

Diana had been sitting in the back had fallen asleep as soon as they got in the car. Randy looked at Diana then at April.

"April, I've been meaning to ask you about yesterday. What was that kiss all about?" Randy asked.

"I don't know, Randy. I haven't quite figured out why I kissed you. I mean I know there's a reason, but right now I just don't know why." April said.

"Well I mean you caught me by surprise." Randy said.

"I'm sorry about that. Maybe its cause I like you. Like you as more then a friend. I mean you're everything a girl dreams about in a guy." April said.

"You're not kidding huh?" Randy said as he looked at April.

"No, why would I?" April asked.

"Well I mean no girl has ever said that to me. I always thought that girls just thought of me as a one night stand." Randy said.

"Well if ever we decided to go out as more then friends, you wouldn't just be a one night stand to me. You would probably mean the whole world to me." April said.

They had arrived to the arena just as April said that sentence. April got Diana out of the car grabbed her bags. They walked inside. April went to look for Lisa Marie so that she could watch Diana, while April did her interview. They found her in the catering room.

"Lisa!" April called.

"Yeah." Lisa said as she walked towards them.

"I need you to watch Diana. I have to do my interview for the magazine." April said.

"Sure. When do you want her back?" Lisa said.

"I'll pick her up at the Women's Locker Room to drop her to Dave after my interview." April said.

"Okay. I'll see you later then." Lisa said.

"Yeah! Bye!" April said as she rushed out of the catering room.

April ran into the hallway. Suddenly she heard someone calling her name.

"April!" Eric said.

"Hey Mr. Bischoff!" April said.

"Oh please call me Eric." Eric said.

"Okay Eric, what can I do for you?" April asked.

"Well you're on tonight." Eric said.

"What do you mean I'm on tonight?" April said.

"You've got a segment to do with Randy." Eric said.

"Is it in the script?" April said.

"Of course. Don't worry about it now, it's not till around 9. Just go straight down to your left you'll see the photographer interviewer waiting for you." Eric said.

"Thanks Eric!" April said.

"No, thank you!" Eric said as he walked away.

April walked down to way Eric had told her too. She had found the photographer interviewer.

"You must be April Dumas!" The Photographer said.

"Yes that's me!" April said.

"I'm Eileen, the photographer this is Jamie, she's the one who's gonna interview you." Eileen said.

"It's nice to meet the both of you." April said as she shook hands with them.

"You too." They said.

"Well what do you guys want me to do?" April asked.

"Well if you walk into the wardrobe room you got some clothes in there for you." Eileen said.

"Okay thanks!" April said as she walked over to the wardrobe room.

April found the rack with her name on it. She found a lot of tank tops, halter tops, some other tops. She grabbed a pair of jeans threw on an Oahu tube top. Janet had told April to leave her hair down. April walked back to the section where they were doing the interview photos.

"April, someone told me to give this to you." Eileen said as she handed April the pink rose.

April took the pink rose wondered. Who could have possibly gave her a rose on Valentine's Day. It wasn't possible that Randy could have given it to her because he liked Stacy. Dave was already married to Amy. Jeff was her best friend. There were guys she knew that wouldn't do it. Maybe it was just some girlfriend trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks Eileen! Can we start the photo shoot? I kind of promised my sister I would watch her daughter." April said.

"Yeah sure!" Eileen said as she told April to sit on a bean bag chair.

"Michelle, can you move some of April's hair to be in front of her face?" Eileen said.

"Yeah sure." Michelle said as she fixed April's hair.

"Beautiful! April, I want you to smile!" Eileen said as April smiled.

They continued on with the photography before April did the interview. Little did April know that someone was watching her from the corner. He watched her with his blue eyes. He was the one who had given her the rose. Amy had told him what her favorite flower was. He blushed as April smiled for the camera. He watched April walked over towards Jamie. She was now in a blue Sweet Nectar top some flare jeans.

"So April, what are you plans in the business?" Jamie asked.

"Well I want to actually find my spot in the business, as my sister did. But my plans in this business are to become a dominant woman. Not in the ring but outside with the fans. I want to earn my spot in this business." April said.

"What made you want to become a wrestler diva?" Jamie asked.

"Well Amy (Lita) I are twins that are very inseparable. When she got into the business she told me that she had wanted me to join her but I refused because at the moment I was so dedicated to my school education." April said.

"What were you studying before you joined the WWE?" Jamie asked.

"I was actually doing plays around my town of Sanford, North Carolina." April said.

"What do you think of the Lita Batista romance angle?" Jamie asked.

"Well I think it's a great angle. I mean I would love to be in a romance angle as they are. Those two behind the curtain are just such a sweet couple." April said.

"What do you think about Randy Orton?" Jamie asked.

"Randy is a sweet guy. Although everyone says he's arrogant, it's probably because they haven't gotten to see the feminine side of Randy. Ever since my sister brought me here we bumped into each other, Randy has been such a gentleman. Caring he's devoted to his job." April said.

"If by any chance you got the chance to work with anyone Superstar, meaning only the guys, who would you work with?" Jamie asked.

"I would definitely be willing to work with Randy. I mean he's a creative man he does his own thing." April said.

"Is there anything you want to overcome?" Jamie asked.

"I wanna at least try to win the Women's Championship." April said.

"What do you think of those swimsuit photo shoot that you are about to be doing?" Jamie asked.

"I'm excited! I mean I've never really done this for anyone or for anything. I'm glad I'm getting a chance to show a different side of me." April said.

"Well tell me more about yourself, events that you will never forget." Jamie said.

"Well as you know Amy I grew up in Fort Lauderdale, Florida. Our family wasn't always as close. Amy I were close to our mom. Our younger brother was always closer to me than Amy. Those two were full of arguments. At the age of 13, we moved to Sanford, North Carolina. I hadn't met anyone there. But a couple of years later I think when I was 18, I met Jeff, Shane (Hurricane), Matt, Shannon. They were always together that's kind of how they helped Amy get into the business. Then as Amy got into the business, she fell in love with Dave they got married about a year after. I was really happy for my sister. But I was more happy about when I found out Amy was pregnant with my niece. Or correctly my goddaughter. She is currently 1 years old. But back to my life. I've made a lot of friends here there. Jeff Matt had taught me how to wrestle. But the event I'll never forget is the one how I got my job here. It wasn't because of my sister; it was because Vince thought they needed a new diva/wrestler. But I really love this job." April said.

"Well thank you for letting us interview you, April!" Jamie said.

"No problem thanks for the interview!" April said.

"Oh yeah April, someone told me to give you this." Jamie said as she handed April the pink rose.

"Jamie, do you know who this came from?" April asked.

"No, I'm sorry." Jamie lied.

"It's okay. I'll see you later! Bye!" April said.

"Bye April!" Jamie said as April walked away.

April walked back to the wardrobe room. She wanted to change into flare jeans a pink backless halter-top. She found more roses in the wardrobe room. April was really surprised. She started to wonder who was giving her these pink roses. They were her favorite, but she really wanted to know. April shook it off went to look for Lisa Marie. April found Lisa Marie in the Women's Locker Room with Diana.

"Hey Lisa!" April said.

"Hey girl! How was the interview?" Lisa asked.

"It was great!" April said as she put the roses on a table.

"Now where did you get those pretty roses?" Lisa said.

"I don't know. During my interview photo shooting, I kept getting roses." April said.

"Oh April, you've got a secret admirer!" Lisa said.

"Shut up Lisa!" April said.

"Goodness April, why can't you notice it! Someone likes you!" Lisa said.

"No one does! Every guy here probably has a girlfriend!" April said.

"April please stop being stubborn! Someone likes you! Now Amy told me to watch Diana today. She told me she wants you to go have some fun!" Lisa said.

"Are you guys trying to set me up with someone?" April asked.

"No! Now go, Eric is looking for you!" Lisa said.

"Okay! Bye guys!" April said.

"Bye auntie Ria!" Diana said as she kissed April on the cheek.

"Bye sweetie! Auntie Lisa is gonna take you to watch Uncle Randy's match." April said as she left the room.

As April walked outside she saw Chris Irvine Randy talking. She had passed by them because she wanted to find Eric. April didn't know that Chris Randy were following her. Randy handed Chris the pink rose.

"Hey April!" Chris said.

April turned around to face Chris.

"Yeah?" April said.

"Someone told me to give you this." Chris said as he handed the pink rose to April.

"Yet I get another pink rose. Lisa Amy better not be trying to set me up." April said as she looked at Chris Randy.

"I don't think they're trying to set you up with anyone." Chris said.

"How would you know Chris? I mean it is Valentine's Day." April said.

"I know but you never know it could be someone who likes you a lot." Randy said.

"Trust me guys, everyone here at least likes someone has someone. So it's definitely not me. Any ways I got to go, Eric is looking for me. Plus my best friend, Alyssa is coming I have to get John to come visit her. See you guys later!" April said as she walked away.

"Randy man, how long are you gonna keep doing this to her?" Chris asked as he looked at Randy.

"I don't know. Amy says its okay to date her, just as long as I don't hurt her. But I like Stacy." Randy said.

"You know you should at least tell Stacy you like April. I mean it seems as if you like April more then you like Stacy. Stacy will find someone." Chris said.

"But I don't want to hurt Stacy." Randy said.

"Look man, I know you don't wanna hurt anyone. But between you me, Stacy you have nothing in common. Now between you April, there's a long list of common things I can see. You remember when we were in Japan Stacy watched as Jay hurt you. I watched Diana April watch by the monitors. It looked like April was ready to come out beat those two by herself. If Stacy would have done the right thing stopped it, you wouldn't have gotten hurt. But the look on April's face was so surprising. She looked as if she wanted to cry just to save you. Now come on man, be serious make the right choice." Chris said.

"Well what was Stacy suppose to do get a chair whack Jay Tyson with it?" Randy said.

"She could have." Chris said.

Suddenly a girl who stood 5'9, brown hair with red highlights, had brown eyes, ran into them.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" The girl said.

"It's okay. But if you don't mind us asking who are you?" Randy asked.

"I'm Alyssa!" Alyssa said.

"Randy Orton! Are you looking for April?" Randy said.

"Oh Randy, such a gentleman, you forgot to introduce me. I'm Chris Irvine, better known as Chris Jericho. But yeah are you looking for April?" Chris said.

"Yeah I know who you guys are. Yeah I'm looking for an April." Alyssa said.

"A certain April Dumas?" Randy said.

"Yeah. How do you know her?" Alyssa asked.

"Friend of ours. She went to talk to our boss right now but I can bring you to her." Randy said.

"Do you mind? I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Alyssa said.

"Or it's no problem you weren't interrupting. Go on Randy show her to where April is." Chris said.

"Thank you!" Alyssa said as Randy walked with her.

"So how did you know where April was gonna be?" Randy asked.

"Well April is my best friend John had called me yesterday to tell me where April was gonna be. He told me that I should go visit her." Alyssa said.

"Oh. By any chance do you like John?" Randy asked.

"Maybe, but I can't say cause that's only between John me." Alyssa said.

"Oh come on you can tell me!" Randy said as he pouted.

"Randy, it's not important. Besides why do you want to know." Alyssa said.

"Well you know John is one of April's best friend so are you. I was thinking that…" Randy said.

"That John I would help you go out with April?" Alyssa said.

"How'd you know?" Randy asked.

"It's written all over your face." Alyssa said giggling.

"Is it really?" Randy asked.

"No, I was joking. Besides it Valentine's Day. That's kind of the reason why you're probably asking me to do that." Alyssa said.

"But how can I if she doesn't like me back?" Randy asked.

"Maybe what you think isn't what you see. If you look at her when she looks are you, she has passion in her eyes. It's like she really wants you. Just as I want John." Alyssa said.

"But I can't ask her out. I have feelings for Stacy." Randy said.

"Look Randy, if Stacy is the girl you like, think about it. What happened after you fought Tyson last Monday?" Alyssa said.

"Christian did his move on me." Randy said.

"No I mean what did Stacy actually do?" Alyssa said.

"She watched as I got hurt she came in the ring to help me out." Randy said.

"Did she really help you out? Likewise, after that night my best friend couldn't stop worrying about you on the phone. She told me how she wanted to go over to your room to ask if you were all right. But after what had gone through her mind when you two went to the movies, it changed her thought. She couldn't talk to you. She didn't want to talk to you. She thought the friendship between you two would change." Alyssa said.

"But nothing would have changed. But why didn't she drop by?" Randy said.

"Randy, think about it. She kissed you passionately. Why would she come back to ask if you were all right? She thought Stacy would be there. Yeah Stacy is one of her best friends but I don't think she was to happy with her best friends decision of letting a poor guy get beat up." Alyssa said.

Randy Alyssa arrived to find that April was still having a conversation with Eric.

"So what you mean to say is I have a match with Trish for the Women's Championship?" April said shocked.

"Yeah. I mean I'm kind of tired seeing her as champion. So you actually have no segment with Randy today. Is that okay?" Eric said.

"Yeah that's perfect!" April said.

She didn't want to be dealing with Randy today.

"Well then it's set. You guys will be the second to the last match. Right after Randy Jay's match. So you may leave now." Eric said.

"Thank you! Bye Eric!" April said as Eric waved.

April walked out the door to see Alyssa Randy talking. Alyssa saw April.

"April!" Alyssa screamed.

"Alyssa!" April squealed as she ran to hug her best friend.

"Oh my god! It's so good to see you again!" Alyssa said.

"I know. What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here, but really what are you doing here?" April said.

"John told me that I should go visit you before he'd get me at the hotel your staying in. He told me he had a surprise for me." Alyssa said.

"Oh really?" April said.

"Yeah." Alyssa said.

"Well you want to meet my friends?" April asked.

"Yeah sure." Alyssa said.

"Well I see you've met Randy." April said.

"Yes I have. He was the gentleman who showed me where you were." Alyssa said.

"How kind of you, Randy?" April said.

"What can I say I attracted women." Randy said causing the girls to giggle.

"Well we'll see you later, Randy. Come on Alyssa!" April said as Alyssa waved to Randy linked arms with April.

A/N: Okay, Alyssa maybe you weren't in half of it, but I tried. Cause your gonna be in the next chapter too! Forgive me! Hope you guys like this!


	5. Thinking about you

Thanks to:   
Randy-John-Lover: Yeah it was him sending April those flowers. Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy! 

**Angelle-akorah: I'm glad you liked the chapter! I had to make Diana sound really sweet! Haha, I don't know why they can't open their eyes. Their like a match made in heaven! Haha…Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter! **

_**Huntersgirls: Yeah he's definitely a sweetheart! Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter! **_

_**Wwediva: I'm glad you liked this chapter! I know I was just so pissed about her not saving him. Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Latisha C: Hey you! I thought so too! Yeah I think I just noticed that now. I didn't notice it until after I reread the story. Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter! **_

_**RKM and RKO: I'm glad you loved it! I thought you guys wouldn't. I mean I barely can even write stories! Haha… Thanks for the review! I love him too! Haha**_

_**Ms. Cena RKO: I'm glad you loved that chapter, buddy! I've tried to make you help Randy see. I don't think he saw anything. Maybe he took your advice! We'll just have to see! I'm glad you like being in my story! I can't wait to read yours! Hehe…well you'll see your surprise! Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter! **_

_**Tador: Thank you for the review! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

_**Mischelle: Well I'm glad that you thought this story was great. Well I'm okay with the Randy and Stacy pairing, but just after that Raw in Tokyo, she kind of changed how I looked at her. But hey thanks for the review! Enjoy this chapter! **_

_**A/N: Okay so now I don't really like Stacy because she didn't save Randy! Don't you guys think she should have at least helped him out! I mean the poor guy was already defenseless and injured. Sorry that was too much but she should have helped him. **_

Chapter 5: 

"Well why would I introduce you when you know everyone." April said as Alyssa & her giggled.

All Randy could do was watch the girl he had a crush on and his best friend's soon-to-be girlfriend walk away. Randy listened to April's giggle. Her giggle sounded like a little girl. Chris was there with him again.

"Man, you should have did it. That was your chance." Chris said as he patted Randy's shoulder.

"Chris, maybe we're just not meant to be." Randy said.

"Randy, my boy, you two need to open your eyes. You guys like each other more then anything. I wonder why you two can't see that." Chris said as he walked away.

Was Chris right? Why couldn't Randy and April see that they were perfect for each other?

"So Lila, do you think that Randy likes you?" Alyssa asked.

"No, I doubt he does. I mean what would a guy like him find interesting in a girl like me?" April said.

"Well I mean you do have everything a guy wants. But yeah, where did John say to meet him?" Alyssa asked.

"Let's just say he said to wait outside in an elegant dress." April said.

"I'm already in an elegant dress!" Alyssa said.

Alyssa was in a purple Alexandra Dress. April had curled Alyssa's hair. Alyssa was ready for this whole surprise thing that John had planned for her. The two walked out towards the front of the arena. April saw John's car.

"Your ride is, Alyssa." April said as she pointed to John.

John walked over to us.

"Milady, your ride awaits you." John said as Alyssa linked arms with him.

"Bye Guys!" April said as they waved.

April watched as the two left. She walked back into the arena. Randy spotted her again. He was going to talk to her but Stacy came.

"Hey Randy!" Stacy said.

"Hey Stacy!" Randy said.

Randy looked back at April, he noticed she wasn't there anymore. The cameraman told Randy they were gonna start the segment. April watched from a distance.

The Segment 

_**Raw was on and it was Valentine's day. The audience screamed as they saw Randy and Stacy together. They were just talking about Bob Orton Jr. being in the Hall Of Fame. **_

"_**So Randy, what are you doing after the show? Cause I was thinking after your match maybe we could go out.." Stacy said blushing. **_

"_**Stacy, are you asking me out? Cause you know it is Valentine's Day." Randy said. **_

"_**Well I mean that's only if you want…" Stacy said as Randy grabbed her hand. **_

"_**Stacy, I would love to go out to dinner with you. I'll see you after my match." Randy said. **_

"_**Okay. I'll see you after your match! Good luck!" Stacy said as Randy walked away.**_

End Segment 

"And Cut!" The director said.

"That was great you two!" Eric said.

"Thanks! Uh, well I have to go get ready for my match." Randy said.

"Okay. Well I'll see you later then Randy?" Stacy said.

"Yeah." Randy said.

Randy then walked away. April noticed he was walking towards her way. She didn't want him to see her so she ran down the hall. She ran into someone. She looked up to see Jason Reso.

"Jay!" April squealed.

"April?" Jason asked.

"Yeah that's me!" April said.

"Oh my god! It's been too long!" Jason said as he grabbed April hug.

"I know! I missed you Jay!" April said as Jason put her down.

"I missed you too!" Jason said.

John and Alyssa 

John had taken Alyssa to the beach. Yeah it wasn't the best place to be but for John all that mattered was the girl that was walking next to him.

"Alyssa, do you remember when we first met?" John asked as he looked at Alyssa.

"Yes, I do. I remember like it was just yesterday." Alyssa said.

Flashback April 14, 2004- Amy and April's birthday 

**Amy had gone upstairs to put Diana to sleep. Dave went with Amy to help put Diana to bed. April was walking around the house. Alyssa ran over to April.**

"**Happy Birthday April!" Alyssa said as she handed April the gift.**

"**Thanks Alyssa!" April said. **

"**Well open it!" Alyssa said. **

**April opened the gift. She was shocked to see what was inside. Inside was a Sterling Silver Lavender CZ Cushion-Cut Ring. **

"**Oh my god! It's so beautiful! Thank you so much!" April said as she hugged Alyssa. **

**April didn't know John was walking their way. **

"**Hey April!" John said.**

**April let go of Alyssa and turned around. **

"**John!" April said as she ran to John. **

"**I got you a present birthday girl!" John said.**

"**You did? What is it?" April asked.**

"**Open it." John said as he handed her the box. **

**April opened it and inside was a John Cena jersey. **

"**You dork!" April said. **

"**What! I can't help it!" John said.**

"**Any ways, Alyssa this is John, John this is my best friend Alyssa." April said.**

"**Nice to meet you!" Alyssa said as she stuck her hand out.**

"**Nice to meet you too!" John said as he took her hand. **

**Both felt the electricity going through their bodies as they shook hands. As they let go, they smiled. **

"**Well I'll talk to you two later." April said as she walked away.**

**John and Alyssa waved to April. After April had left, the two looked at each other. **

"**So, where are you from?" John asked.**

"**Sanford, North Carolina." Alyssa said.**

**(A/N: I know it's not true that you (Alyssa) don't live in Sanford, North Carolina. But you know. So go on read.)**

"**Oh." John said.**

"**Yeah. So where do you live?" Alyssa asked.**

"**Well I live in West Newbury, Massachusetts." John said. **

**Suddenly John's phone started to ring. **

"**Excuse me for a minute." John said.**

"**Sure." Alyssa said as John walked away. **

"**Hello." John said.**

"**John, where are you man? We're ready to go." Randy said.**

"**I'm talking to April's friend." John said.**

"**Well we're going now." Randy said. **

"**Okay, I'm coming." John said.**

**John got off the phone and walked over to Alyssa. **

"**I'm sorry Alyssa, but I have to go." John said as he kissed her cheek.**

**Alyssa felt her cheek blushing. **

"**Okay. Bye John!" Alyssa said as John walked away.**

END Flashback 

"I still can't believe that Randy called you to tell you that." Alyssa said smiling.

"I don't get why he told me to with him." John said.

"Do you remember what you guys did after that?" Alyssa asked.

"All we did was head to the hotel and go to sleep." John said.

"Maybe he was tired." Alyssa said.

"Yeah maybe. But when we got to the hotel I couldn't stop thinking." John said.

"Thinking about what?" Alyssa said.

"Thinking about this." John said as he leaned forward to kiss Alyssa on the lips.

A/N: What's Alyssa's reaction? Do you think John and Alyssa will get together? What about Randy and April? Are Randy and April to blind to see that they were meant for each other? Stay Tuned!


	6. HalfBlind

**Thanks for the reviews from:**

_**Wwediva**_

_**Latisha C**_

_**Huntersgirl**_

_**Tador**_

_**Randy-john-lover**_

_**RKM and RKO**_

_**A/N: Okay readers and reviewers, some of the chapter might end up like this where I don't write anything to the reviewers but it depends. Hope you like this chapter!**_

**Chapter 7: **

"I'm sorry!" John said as they moved apart.

"It's okay!" Alyssa said shocked.

"It's just I liked you ever since after the party." John said.

"John, what were you gonna ask me?" Alyssa asked.

"Alyssa, will you be my girlfriend?" John asked.

Alyssa was shock. Her throat got stuck. She couldn't believe what was happening. Here she was, standing in front of the guy she had a crush on for a long time. He was asking her out. She felt herself sweating.

"John… I …. I would love to go out with you." Alyssa blurted out.

John sighed a relief. He gathered the strength to ask her out.

"I'm glad you said yes." John said as he hugged her.

"I'm glad I did too." Alyssa said as she embraced John's arms.

April walked around the arena after talking to Jay. Yeah she had to admit this Valentine's Day was quiet interesting. All the strangest things were happening to her. She was at least happy about John and Alyssa. April walked towards the monitors to see whose match it was. It was Dave's match. He was facing Gene. Randy was walking towards the monitor. He was done with his segment. Randy saw April there by herself. He wanted to speak to her. But then Chris (Irvine) was there.

"Hey Lila, you want a piggy back ride?" Chris asked.

"Sure!" April said.

Chris bent forward a little bit. April jumped on Chris.

"Where to?" Chris asked.

"Anywhere!" April said.

Chris was ready to move but Randy came.

"Hey guys!" Randy said.

"Hello Randy!" Chris said.

"Hi!" April said.

"What are you guys doing?" Randy asked.

"Chris was going to take me anywhere." April said as Chris put her down.

"Yeah, but your kind of heavy you know, Lila!" Chris said.

"I am not!" April said.

"Yes, you are!" Chris said.

"I only weigh 115!" April said.

"Right Lila, you don't weigh 115, you weigh 130!" Chris said.

"Okay, okay. So I do weigh that much! But that isn't as heavy as you are!" April said.

Randy laughed at the two.

"Auntie Ria!" The trio heard.

April looked over Chris's shoulder, she saw Diana with Lisa.

"Hey Diana! Lisa!" April said as she caught Diana in her arms.

"Hey!" Lisa said as she joined the conversation.

"Auntie Ria, me watch daddy? Diana asked.

"Okay. Come on." April said as she brought Diana towards the monitor.

"Do you guys notice something different about April?" Chris asked.

"I do." Lisa said.

"Well sort of." Randy said.

Lisa and Chris looked at Randy.

"What?" Randy asked.

"What do you mean there is sort of something different about her? Don't you see she's acting fairly strange?" Chris asked.

"Well I mean maybe she's on her you know, or maybe she's just waiting for someone." Randy said.

"Oh yeah, she is waiting for someone. Someone to ask her out!" Lisa said.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"Randy, please tell me you are not half-blind. She's in love with you. I guess your just blind to see it." Lisa said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Randy asked.

"What she means is, you need to open your eyes. Because there she is waiting for you to ask her out." Chris said as he pointed to April.

The trio didn't notice that Stacy was walking their way.

"Hey guys!" Stacy said.

"Hey Stacy!" Randy said.

"Oh hey Stacy." Lisa said.

"Hi Stacy." Chris said.

"So are we still up for the club, Randy?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah sure. I'll meet you after this match." Randy said.

"Okay. Well I'll see you guys." Stacy said as she walked away.

"I see someone has a date tonight. I'll just talk to you two later. I'm gonna go check up on April. Maybe we could go take her clubbing for once." Lisa said as she walked away.

"Randy, what is this date about?" Chris asked.

"Look Chris, its Valentine's Day. All we're gonna do is go to the club. That's all." Randy said.

"Well she didn't make it seem like it was only a club." Chris said.

"Chris, what is everyone's issue against Stacy?" Randy asked.

"Randy, look at her. She slept with our boss. She could have at least saved you after your match. She is April's best friend or should I say should to be ex-best friend. And well typically she's just not someone right for you." Chris said.

"Well I mean I wouldn't know unless I give her a try." Randy said.

"Help yourself, Randy." Chris said as he walked over to April.

Randy watched as Chris kissed April's cheek and left. Lisa excused herself, gave April a kiss on the cheek, and kissed Diana on the cheek. The two heard Dave's music playing. Randy watched as Diana jumped up and down. For a 1 year-old, she was very active. They were waiting for Dave to come to the back. Gene came out and walked over towards April.

"Now it's time to finish what I should have finished before." Gene said.

"Gene, I'm not Amy. I'm April." April said as she backed away.

"I know you're Amy. There's only one Amy and she doesn't have a twin." Gene said.

"Gene, I am not Amy! I'm her twin sister April!" April said as she put down Diana.

"Oh really? Show me your not Amy." Gene said as he grabbed April's wrist.

April was getting really frustrated with him. She was so frustrated about this Valentine's Day, that she was getting take it out on him. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail.

"You see my hair! Amy's hair is above her waist and my hair is past my waist." April said as she showed him.

"I still don't believe you. How about you show me that your not Amy?" Gene said as he dragged April.

"Diana, go find mommy!" April screamed as she watched her niece run.

Randy followed Diana just in case she had ran in to someone.

'_Someone please help me!'_ April thought.

Soon enough, Dave came to the back.

"Let her go, Gene!" Dave said.

"Why should I?" Gene said.

"Because you have the wrong girl!" Amy yelled.

"What the?" Gene said as he looked at Amy then back at April.

"Let me go!" April said as she kicked Gene in the abdomen.

"Oh no you didn't!" Gene said as he got up.

As April was walking towards her sister, Gene got a hold of her.

"Unhand her!" Someone yelled.

They all turned to see Randy standing there.

"What are you gonna do about it, Randy?" Gene said as he tightened his grip on April.

"I said let me go!" April screamed as she used all her force to flip him over.

April walked over to Dave.

"He's all yours, big man." April said.

"It's okay. I think you've done better then I would have." Dave said laughing.

"That isn't funny, Dave. He's very let's say heavy." April said.

Dave laughed. Amy walked over to the two.

"Nice job, April!" Amy said.

"Thanks! By the way, what happened to Diana after I told her to look for you?" April asked.

"Well you didn't send her alone I'm guessing." Amy said.

"What do you mean? I only told her to get you." April said.

"Well she came with Randy." Amy said.

"What? But how? I didn't tell him anything." April said.

"Maybe he just wants to help you, Lila." Dave said.

"But why? I mean the guy likes Stacy. So he shouldn't be worried about me." April said.

"April Catherine Dumas, will you cut the attitude against him. Everyone knows he likes you. He's just unwilling to ask you out." Amy said.

"Whatever. Why do you have to use my full name?" April asked.

"Because when we use your full name you aren't as stubborn as you are now." Amy said.

"I am not stubborn!" April said.

"You are right now." Dave said.

"Okay, fine. But right now I'm just not in the mood to talk about anything. I think I'm just gonna head to hotel and go to sleep. See you!" April said as she left the group.

"I don't know what to do with her, Dave. I mean I'm trying everything to find someone who's right for her." Amy said.

"I know you are, Amy. But you need to stop worrying about her. I mean she can take care of herself and we need to make time for Diana. I mean ever since Diana was 9 months, your sister has been watching her for us. She had taken the time to watch her. Now she has accepted this job, why don't we take care of Diana and repay April for what she has done." Dave said.

"Yeah I guess your right. But I really wanted her to go out tonight. I mean after all it is Valentine's Day." Amy said.

"But what can we do? She doesn't want to go out." Dave said.

"We have to find someone for her." Amy said.

"But who? Dave said.

"Oh! I know. I pick……" Amy said.

A/N: Who did Amy pick? Will April be okay with this person? Is it Randy? Stay Tuned!


	7. Lingerie match

**Thanks for the reviews from:**

_**Wwediva**_

_**Latisha C**_

_**Huntersgirl**_

_**Tador**_

_**Angelle-akorah**_

_**RKM and RKO**_

**Chapter 8: **

"Oh! I know. I pick Randy!" Amy said.

"Randy? As in Randy Orton?" Dave asked.

"Yes! He is the only Randy here." Amy said.

"Amy, there is no way we are letting your sister go out with him." Dave said.

"What's wrong with Randy? I mean he's a sweet guy, caring, nice, and everything a girl looks for." Amy said.

"Amy, this guy is not sweet. He picks on girls for fun. I wouldn't be surprised if next Monday on Raw, he'd RKO Stacy in the ring." Dave said.

"Dave, chill out. I mean it's not like my sister wouldn't want to go out with him. I mean after all she does like him." Amy said.

"Amy, look at this from a different point of view. April thinks that Randy likes Stacy, which is probably what's happening now. So April is looking for someone else to go out with." Dave said.

"But we never know until we try. So I'm gonna try." Amy said.

"Help yourself." Dave said.

March 21, 2004 

April had just arrived at the arena. Maria came up to her.

"Hey April!" Maria said.

"Hey Maria! What can I do for you?" April asked.

"Well Eric wants to see you in his office." Maria said.

"Oh okay. Thanks! I'll talk to you later." April said.

"Okay bye!" Maria said.

"Bye!" April said as she walked towards Eric's office.

Eric's Office 

April knocked on the door.

"Come in!" April heard Eric say.

She pushed the door open.

"Eric, you wanted to see me?" April asked.

"Yes I did." Eric said.

"What about?" April asked.

"April, I was thinking that at Wrestlemania, how you like to face Stacy?" Eric asked.

"Sure, but what kind of match is it?" April asked.

"A couple of matches that the fans will vote on." Eric said.

"Sure. But will I be facing her tonight?" April asked.

"Yes you will. But this is the thing. Randy is going to accompany her down to the ring." Eric said.

"Okay, that sounds good to me. But what will tonight's match be?" April asked.

"Well I was thinking a lingerie match." Eric said.

"If that's what you want." April said.

"Well I mean considering that it is my job it isn't what I want. Because I know that Amy and you do not really like doing this." Eric said.

"Who said I didn't like doing this. Amy is the only one who prefers not to." April said.

"Well in that case your match is in 10 minutes. Also Randy is going to accompany her." Eric said.

"Thanks! See you, Eric!" April said as she left the room.

April ran to her locker room. She went through her bag. She was trying to find her pink Color Lace Day Bra and Tanga. April had found it and went to dress in it.

"April!" Amy said.

"Yeah?" April said as she put on her pink silky robe.

"You're up in 2 minutes!" Amy said.

"Okay! I'm coming!" April said as she slipped on her Pink metallic ankle-wrap sandal.

April walked out of the bathroom. She put her hair in a bun. April rushed out the door and towards the stage. Stacy was already out at the ring with Randy.

"April, are you ready? The stage-man asked.

"Yeah." April said.

She heard "Metamorphosis" by Hilary Duff start to play. She ran from behind the curtain.

"And making her way to the ring, from Sanford, North Carolina, Lila!" Lillian said.

April walked down the aisle twirling the lollipop in her mouth. She walked up the stairs and bent over to get into the ring. Randy watched April closely. She winked at the crowd.

"Okay ladies, you two know the rules. Stacy you're first!" Earl Hebner said.

They played 50 Cent's "Candy Shop". Stacy revealed that she was wearing a blue Tiered Babydoll. (A/N: I know they would never play that song but go along with it.)

"April, you're up!" Earl said.

They played "Candy Shop" again. April twirled the string of her robe. She pulled her hair out of the bun. Slowly, April pulled the robe off her body to reveal the pink Color Lace Day Bra and Tanga. She walked over to Randy. Randy was just smiling.

"Hey sexy!" April said as she took the lollipop out of her mouth.

"Hey sexy yourself!" Randy said.

April kissed Randy on the lips. The crowd roared into screams. April slipped the lollipop in his mouth. She walked back over to Stacy.

"Okay, time for the audience to vote!" Earl said.

"Is your winner Stacy?" Earl said.

Possibly a few screams.

"What about Lila?" Earl asked.

A/N: So who do you think won? Did April get a booed? Stay Tuned!


	8. What about Lila

**Thanks for the reviews from:**

**Randy-john-lover**

**Shinebright-starlight**

**Ms. Cena RKO**

**Shady-angel821**

**Kate- Well Kate I've been working on a couple new stories. I'm not sure when I'll post them but a few are Jeff Hardy stories. But if you want me to start story just give ideas and I'll make a story out of that.**

**That also goes out to all of you readers and reviewers. If you guys want to make a story for you, I'll be glad to make you one. **

**Chapter 8: **

"What about Lila?" Earl asked.

The crowd erupted into cheers.

"And your winner, Lila!" Lillian screamed as Earl raised April's hand in the air.

April's music blasted through the arena. April smiled and looked back at Randy. She walked over to Randy. Randy licked his lips as April touched his cheek.

"I think you have something that belongs to me." April said as she took her lollipop from him.

She winked at him and waved to Stacy. April walked out of the ring and put the lollipop back in her mouth. She walked to the back. Amy, Dave, and Diana were waiting for her.

"Auntie Ria!" Diana said as she ran to April.

"Hey sweetie!" April said as she hugged Diana.

Randy and Stacy came to the back. Diana saw Randy.

"Unca Randy!" Diana squealed.

"Hey baby girl!" Randy said as he walked over to them.

April handed Diana to Randy.

"I'm gonna go put some clothes on." April said.

"Okay. We're leaving when you get back." Dave said.

"Okay!" April said as she walked away.

April threw on her flare jeans. She packed her stuff and grabbed her jacket. She walked towards the parking garage. When she opened the door, she saw Randy holding a pink rose.

"Hey sexy!" Randy said.

"Hey sexy yourself!" April said.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked.

"Hotel." April said.

"April, I need to talk to you in private." Randy said.

A/N: What do you think Randy wants to talk to April about? Stay tuned!


	9. I know Trish likes you

**Thanks for the reviews from:**

**Randy-john-lover**

**Shinebright-starlight**

**Angelle-akorah**

**Huntersgirl**

**Ms. Cena RKO**

**Latisha C**

**Shady-angel821**

**RKM**

**Chapter 8: **

"Well, I guess it's okay to talk to me in my hotel room." April said.

"Thanks! Did you bring your car?" Randy asked.

"No problem. Um, I rode with Amy, Dave, and Diana." April said.

"Oh, I'm sure they won't mind if I bring you to the hotel." Randy said.

"Well maybe I should call to say you're giving me a ride. Wait why aren't you with Stacy?" April asked.

"That's what I need to talk to you about in private." Randy said.

"I have to call Amy." April said as she got her cell phone.

She dialed Amy's cell phone number.

"Hey sister!" Amy said.

"Hey Amy, Randy's giving me a ride to the hotel." April said.

"Oh really? I see someone finally decided to give someone a chance." Amy said.

"It's not like that, Amy!" April said.

"I'm sure it's not. Any ways I need to go. Dave needs help with Diana. Bye!" Amy said.

"Really it's not! Okay bye!" April said as she ended the phone call.

"Ready to go?" Randy asked.

"Yes I am." April said.

"Well in that case lets go but if I may can I take your bag?" Randy asked as he looked at her.

"Sure." April said as she handed her bag.

"We can go now." Randy said.

"Okay and thank you!" April said as they walked over to Randy's car.

"Anytime." Randy said as he opened the passenger side door.

"Thank you!" April said as she got in.

Randy put their stuff in the trunk. He walked over to the driver's side of the car. Randy got in the car and started driving the car.

"Randy, do you mind if I take a nap?" April asked.

"No, not at all. I'll wake you up when we get to the hotel." Randy said.

"Thanks!" April said.

Randy nods his head. April falls asleep as soon as she closes her eyes. Randy looked at her. There was something about her that had caught his attention. He just couldn't put his finger to it. Although Randy liked her, he didn't want to tell her. Yeah of course he wanted to be with her but there were reasons as to why he didn't want to ask.

"Owe!" Randy heard someone say.

Randy looked at April. She was holding her stomach.

"April, are you okay?" Randy asked.

"My stomach hurts." April said as she opened her eyes.

"Are you hungry?" Randy asked.

"I think so." April said.

"What do you want to eat?" Randy asked.

"Anything you want." April said.

"How about when we to the hotel I'll treat you to something?" Randy asked.

"Okay." April said.

"So have you found anyone you like?" Randy asked.

"Yes I have but I know he doesn't seem to notice me." April said.

'Wow that guy must be pretty stupid if he doesn't notice her.' Randy thought.

"That guy must be pretty stupid if he doesn't even notice you." Randy said.

"Yeah well I mean there's nothing I can do. What about you have you found anyone you like?" April asked.

"Yes I do, but I can't seem to talk to her." Randy said as they arrived at the hotel.

"What do you mean you can't seem to talk to her?" April asked.

"Well I mean I just can't seem to get the courage to ask her out." Randy said.

"Randy, why don't you just ask her? If the girl's answer is no she wouldn't go out with you then she's just plain stupid." April said as they got out of the car.

"Well I don't know, April. It isn't that easy for a guy to just walk up to a girl and ask her out." Randy said.

"Did I hear you right? Did the Legend Killer just say it's not easy for a guy to just walk up to a girl and ask her out? Come on Randy! You've got girls all over you." April said as she grabbed her stuff.

"That is so not true!" Randy said.

"Is too!" April said.

"Is not!" Randy said.

"Is too!" April said.

"Explain!" Randy said.

"Randy, when you go to the club you know that girls are all over your body. Trust me my sister tells me everything!" April said.

"You know that isn't true." Randy said.

"Sure." April said as she walked up to the front desk.

"April Dumas!" April said as the Lady handed April the room key.

"Randy Orton!" Randy said as the Lady handed him his key.

The duo walked towards the elevators.

"I'm telling you I am not like that!" Randy said.

"Any ways let's get back to talking about this girl. Do I know her?" April asked.

"Yes you do." Randy said.

"Is it Trish?" April asked.

"Maybe." Randy said.

"If it's Trish, I know that she likes you." April said.

"Really?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." April said.

April saw Trish come out of her room.

"Hey Trish!" April said.

"Hey Lila!" Trish said.

"Hey Trish!" Randy said.

"Hey Randy!" Trish said in a flirty way.

"Well I'll see you guys later! Trish don't forget to meet us at the club!" April said.

"Okay bye Lila!" Trish said.

"Bye April!" Randy said.

Trish and Randy watched as April walked away.

"So what's up, Randy?" Trish asked.

"Oh nothing I think I'm going to get ready to go to a club." Randy said.

"You're going to the club too?" Trish asked.

"Yeah." Randy said.

"That's nice." Trish said.

"Trish, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Randy said.

"What is it, Randy?" Trish asked.

A/N: What do you think Randy is gonna ask her? Are you guys wondering what happened to Alyssa and John? Well their still in this story and in the next chapter! Stay Tuned!


	10. I don't know what to say

**Chapter 9: **

"Will you go out with me?" Randy asked.

"Randy, I don't know what to say." Trish said shocked.

"Just tell me you'll say yes." Randy said.

"Yes I will!" Trish said.

Randy hugged Trish. Neither of the two noticed April watching from a distance. For once in her life, she was happy and yet she was sad. April didn't notice Chris walking by.

"Well look who looks happy." Chris said.

"Hey Sexy Beast!" April said.

"Why the smile on the face?" Chris asked.

"Look over there!" April said as she pointed to Randy and Trish hugging.

Chris looked and felt horrible. Chris thought that Randy liked April instead of Trish. Maybe he was wrong.

"Aren't you happy for them, Chris?" April asked.

"I guess." Chris said.

"Well I'll see you later, Chris. I'm gonna dress up for tonight!" April said.

"Okay, bye sweetie!" Chris said as he left.

April didn't know what to wear. She slipped on a pink regretful top and a pair of Dina Bellbottoms. She slipped on her black heart slide slippers. She left her hair down and put on a pink heart necklace. She grabbed her coat and place her lip-gloss and cell phone in there. She applied eye shadow that you could barely see. April heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" April screamed.

"It's Shane!" Shane said.

"Shane?" April asked.

April ran to check. She opened the door and squealed as she saw Shane Helms on the other side of the door.

"Shane!" April screamed as she hugged him.

"Lila, can't breathe!" Shane said as April let him go.

"I'm so sorry, Shane! I just haven't seen you in a long time." April said.

"Well are you ready to go to the club?" Shane asked.

"I've never been ready in my life." April said.

"Well come on milady!" Shane said as he waited for April to walk out of the door.

April walked out of the hotel room as Shane closed the door. The duo walked towards Amy's hotel room. They knocked on the door and Amy opened the door.

"Hey Amy!" Shane said as April waved.

"Hey you guys! Hold on, Dave is fixing something for Diana." Amy said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to watch her?" April asked.

"Yes! I'm positive! I'm leaving her with Dwayne (The Rock). He said he wasn't feeling to good to go to the club with us." Amy said as Diana walked to them.

"Unca Shane!" Diana squealed.

"Baby girl!" Shane said as he carried Diana.

"Auntie Lila!" Diana screamed.

"Hey princess!" April said as Shane handed her Diana.

"You guys go with Dave and I'll drop Diana to Dwayne." Amy said.

"Okay." April said as she walked with Shane and Dave.

Dave, Shane, and April walked over towards the car. They waited for Amy to come to the car. Amy walked to the car as soon as she dropped Diana off.

"Okay, we can go now." Amy said as she shut the door.

Dave drove the car to the club. The group got out of the car and walked towards the club. They walked in and found their friends. April found Trish, Randy, Christy, and Chris (Irvine) at a table. She walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" April said.

"Hey girl!" Trish said as she hugged April.

"Trish, can't breathe!" April said.

"Sorry!" Trish said as she let April go.

"April, my sweet and sexy lady!" Chris said as he kissed April on the cheek.

"Hey you sexy beast!" April said.

"April!" Christy squealed as she hugged April.

"Christy!" April screamed.

"How are you?" Christy asked.

"I'm doing great!" April said.

"Do you want to get a drink?" Christy asked.

"Yeah sure!" April said.

Randy, Trish, and Chris watched as the two girls walked away.

"Randy, we need to talk." Trish said.

"I think I'm gonna go talk to Dave and Amy." Chris said as he walked away.

"Sure, babe. What do you want to talk about?" Randy asked as he put his arm around Trish.

"Well I think we should talk about us." Trish said.

"What about us?" Randy asked as he looked at Trish.

"I don't think it's gonna work out." Trish said as he held his cheek.

"But why?" Randy asked.

"I'm sorry Randy but I don't like you. I mean I like you but as a friend." Trish said.

"Well if that's what you want I'm sorry too." Randy said.

"Now if you'll excuse me I must go." Trish said as she walked away.

April and Christy were both giggling when April saw Randy with his head down on the table. Christy looked at what April was looking.

"April, I'll talk to you later." Christy said as she walked away.

April felt the butterflies coming back.

'This shouldn't happen.' April said as she felt the butterflies.

She walked up to Randy.

"Randy?" April said.

"What!" Randy said as April backed away.

"Maybe I should go." April said.

"No don't go! I'm sorry April!" Randy said as the tears came out.

"Randy, what's wrong?" April asked as she walked towards him.

April put her hand on his cheek and wiped the tear away. Both felt the electricity flowing through their bodies. April blushed as Randy sat gazing at April's beauty.

"Randy, what's wrong?" April asked again.

"Trish broke up with me." Randy said as the tears came out again.

"Randy, please don't cry, just don't cry here. How about we go to my hotel and we'll talk about this?" April asked.

"Okay." Randy said.

"Let me just tell everyone that I'm going and that you're going with me." April said as Randy nodded his head.

Randy watched as April walked away. April then walked back to Randy, after she said goodbye.

"Ready to go?" April asked as she extended her hand to Randy.

"Yeah." Randy said.

A/N: What do you think Randy and April are gonna talk about? Do you think Randy will ever ask April out? Why do you think Trish broke Randy's heart? Stay Tuned!

**_My Thanks to my reviewers:_**

Randy-John-Lover 

_**RKOxLegendKiller**_

_**Shady-angel821**_

_**Ms. Cena RKO**_

_**Shiyu-Inuyasha**_

_**Shinebright-starlight**_

_**Angelle-akorah**_

_**Tador**_

_**Huntersgirl**_

_**Latisha C**_

_**Thank you guys for your reviews! You guys have been the best! I'm really glad that you guys love this story! Don't forget that I am willing to make stories for each and every one of you. Just send me an e-mail and I'll be sure to help make a story! I'll be glad to co-write as well. When you send me an e-mail make sure it tells me the information about a character. **_


	11. I'm Keira

_**Thanks to my reviewers:**_

**Latisha C: Hey! Well there are times where my writing spells will need improvement but you know all I can say is that I have to learn from my mistakes. Thank you! I really appreciate you looking over the story! Don't worry I'll check the story out for you and tell you where you should take the story. Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter! **

_**RKM: Yeah poor Randy! First he can't get with April, then Stacy doesn't help him, and now Trish breaks his heart. I feel bad for the guy. Hehe! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review! **_

_**Tador: haha! I'm sorry if you got lost! Yeah I had to do the twist and turns! Hehe! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review! **_

_**Shinebright-starlight: Thank you so much for your review! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks! **_

_**Randy-john-lover: Don't worry, you'll see if they go out! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review!**_

_**Huntersgirl: Yeah I feel so bad for Randy and it is a good thing that April is there! You know April is trying to be a good friend! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review! Oh yeah I love the First Crush story! Really awesome!**_

_**Angelle-akorah: Thanks for the review! Lol! I didn't know I would get so many people hooked on this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

_**Shiyu-Inuyasha: Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**RKOxLegendKiller: Yeah right was I gonna keep it a Randy/Trish pairing in this story! Haha! I wish I could but I have some plans for Randy! Oh yeah and you're not an awful person! You're only making a suggestion. Hey! Don't kill me with those death threats! And I thought we settled that too! Any ways huge surprise for you in this chapter! Thanks for the review!**_

_**You guys I just wanna say how much I really appreciate you guys reading this story! It's awesome! You guys are the best and I hope you enjoy this story as much as I love writing it! **_

**Chapter 11:**

April and Randy headed towards the hotel. April opened the door to her hotel.

"Come on in, Randy!" April said.

"Thanks." Randy said as he walked in.

"What do you want to do, Randy?" April asked as she closed the door.

"I don't know. Anything." Randy said depressed and sitting on a chair near the window.

"How about we watch a movie?" April asked.

"I don't care." Randy said as he looked out the window.

"Randy, look at me please." April said as she sat on his lap.

Randy looked at April.

"I know that your hurt and all, but there is something I have to admit to you." April said.

"What is it?" Randy asked.

"Randy, the very first time I met you that was great. But something happened to me that day. Something that could possibly change me. I fell in love with you, Randy. That's why I've been hanging out with other people. Yeah we were really close but keeping my feelings a secret hurt me. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. I didn't know how you felt. Then when I told you Trish liked you I felt so jealous. After you asked her out, I felt happy but I felt my heart breaking into pieces. Now seeing you depressed, it breaks my heart the most." April said as she got off Randy's lap.

"April, I have to tell you something too." Randy said.

"I don't know, Randy. I don't know if you're willing to tell me. You seem as if you don't want to even talk to me." April said.

"I do want to talk to you. It's just that I'm really hurting from this Trish thing." Randy said.

"Okay, I understand. When you're ready to talk to me just call me. I'm gonna go for a walk." April said as she grabbed her coat and walked outside of the hotel room.

Randy was so shocked about letting April just leave like that. He could have told her that he liked her. Randy had come to a conclusion. He needed April. He longed for her. He walked out of the room to look for her. On his way out, he ran into a girl.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Randy said as he helped her up.

"That's okay." The girl said.

"By the way, my name is Randy Orton! What's your name?" Randy asked.

"I'm Keira!" Keira said.

"Nice to meet you, Keira! Where are you heading towards?" Randy asked.

"You too! I'm actually heading towards Alyssa's room because April's there." Keira said.

"Oh so you know where April is?" Randy asked.

"Yes I do!" Keira said.

"Could you bring me to her?" Randy asked.

"Sure I guess." Keira said.

Keira and Randy walked towards Alyssa's room. Alyssa and John were trying to talk to April.

"Lila, trust me Randy's a pain in the ass sometimes." John said.

"Yeah I guess he is." April said.

"What do you mean you guess? Come on if he liked you wouldn't he have asked you out long time ago?" Alyssa asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just confusing myself." April said.

"Lila, you're not confusing yourself. Randy does like you. It's just that he is so slow." John said.

"Exactly! He is too slow!" Alyssa said, as there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Alyssa asked.

"It's me, Keira!" Keira said.

"I'm coming!" Alyssa said.

"But do you really think he would ask me out, John?" April asked.

"Yeah. I mean I know my best friend. He just needs to think it over. Give him time." John said.

"I know I should but haven't I given him enough time, John?" April asked.

"April, someone wants to talk to you." Keira said.

"Oh ok. I'll talk to you guys later. Thanks for everything! Bye!" April said as she hugged Keira.

"April, you've given him enough time but guys will be guys." John said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll talk to you later, girl!" Alyssa said as she hugged April.

April walked out of the room to see the man she hadn't plan to see.

"What do you want, Randy?" April asked as she shut the door.

"Look I thought about what you said." Randy said.

"And what?" April said.

"April, I do need to talk to you about something. But can we talk somewhere in private?" Randy asked.

"I guess we could talk in my room." April said as they walked towards her room.

They approached April's room. April unlocked the door and let Randy walk in. April shut the door.

"So what do you want to talk about?" April asked.

"I've been thinking about what you told me earlier." Randy said.

"And so?" April said.

"I do like you April. I like you more than I liked Stacy. I liked you more than I liked Trish. I know that I was just blind to see that I liked you. Yeah when you came here I was awe-struck by you. I was so mesmerized. I just couldn't keep my eyes off of you. It's as if you were an angel sent to me. I've never acted like this with any other girl. You are the girl I want. I don't know what took me so long to notice it. But I like you, April Dumas!" Randy said as he grabbed her hand.

The two felt the electricity flowing through their bodies.

"Randy, I…" April said but was cut off by Randy's lips on hers.

The two shared a passionate kiss for a few seconds and let each other go.

"Wow." April said.

"So April, will you go out with me?" Randy asked.

"I would love too!" April said as she jumped on Randy.

"Well what do you want to do now?" Randy asked as he held April in his arms.

"Let's watch some movies!" April said.

"Well let me get my stuff and I'll come back." Randy said as he left the room.

April decided to use the time to change into her Rose Chemise gown. She heard a knock as she was fixing the bed.

"Who is it?" April asked.

"It's Randy!" Randy said.

"I'm coming!" April said as she walked over to the door.

"April opened the door and let Randy in. Randy looked at April and was awestruck by what she was wearing.

"You okay, Randy?" April asked.

"Yeah. It's just that night gown your wearing looks good on you." Randy said as he shut the door.

"Well thank you!" April said as she smiled.

"What movie do you want to watch, babe?" Randy asked as he sat on the bed.

"I don't really care. Anything you want." April said as she sat on the bed with Randy.

"Do you want to watch Matrix?" Randy asked.

"Sure!" April said.

Randy ordered the movie. As they got ready to get into bed and start watching the movie, they heard a knock on the door.

"April?" The person said.

A/N: Who do you think the person is? Do you think its Amy? Do you think its John? They're finally together! Yay! Stay Tuned to find out everything! Read and Review!


	12. Happy Birthday Randy

**A/N: Time to find out whose at the door! Yay! I'm back! Finally updating this story! I can't tell you guys how much binder paper I wasted on writing chapters for this story! Special surpise in this story! Enjoy! **

**Tador: Why thank you! haha...Cliffhangers are my specialty (WOOHOO spelled it right! haha)! Lol! Trust me Tador, when I read my stories over again I get lost myself! I have no idea why! I hope the person at the door doesn't ruin the relationship. Enjoy the chapter! Thanks for the review! **

**Ms. Cena RKO: I know their finally going out. It took both of them a long time to figure that out. It's okay! Don't worry about the reviewing just as long as I know you're reading the story that's cool! Yeah I've been busy too! High School's a blast and all but I just need to work on my stories. haha! That's cool! I'll be honored to be in your story! hehe...Any ways I don't have my aim yet cause I just got my new computer or laptop to say. So I'll probably just e-mail you. Thanks for the review! Enjoy! **

**Chain Gang Warrior: Hey buddy! haha...wouldn't it be funny if it was really him? But you'll just have to wait to see who it is! I can't tell you who it is right now. But a little hint is it's not a very important person. Thanks for the review! Enjoy this chapter! Update your story soon! I'm dying over here! haha!**

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar: Yeah they're really happy with each other! Thanks for the review! Enjoy this chapter! **

**randy-john-lover: We'll see who it is in this chapter. All I can say is it's not a very important person! Thanks for the review! Enjoy this chapter!**

**angelle-akorah: Lol! It did take Randy forever to open his eyes huh? hehe! You'll see whose at the door! Thanks for the review! Enjoy this chapter! I'm gonna go read the third series to Bad Apple soon! Love that story! **

**RKOxLegendKiller: Thanks! You know I couldn't leave you out of it! I know she does sound awfully familiar. I don't know. Do you know Keira? Because I agree she is very lucky for running into Randy and all of sudden we find out she's best friends with Alyssa. It's such a small world! haha! I think you do know her! Thanks for the review! Enjoy this chapter! **

**Shinebright-Starlight: Thanks for the review! Enjoy this chapter! **

**Latisha C: Thanks for the review! Yeah I really think you should update your stories but if you have it may be me because I haven't been able to check if you updated your stories. Enjoy this chapter! **

**jeffhardy4ever: I'm glad you like the story so far! What can I say? I just know where to put the cliffhanger. I hope its not Stacy too. We'll just have to stick around to find out. Thanks for the review! Enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 12: **

"Whose there?" April asked.

"It's Adam!" Adam said.

"What the hell does he want?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. Let me go ask." April said as she got up.

April walked towards the door. She opened the door.

"What do you want, Adam?" April asked.

"I need to find where your sister is." Adam said.

"Why?" April asked.

"Because we have a story-line together." Adam said.

"Look Adam, I talked to Eric about Amy and you. He told me there was no story-line between you. So don't lie to me because as I look at it you're talking to someone that doesn't consider you a friend anymore." April said.

"Why am I not you're friend anymore?" Adam asked.

"Adam, I know what you're trying to do to my sister. She's already married, Adam. So give it up. She doesn't want you. She already has a family that she's wanted." April said.

"Well how about if I tell you that she doesn't love Dave? What would you say to that?" Adam said.

"Oh please Adam, tell me that again. Amy doesn't love Dave? So then tell me why in the world she would have married someone she doesn't even love. Cause by the looks of it their madly in love with each other. I think I know something now, Adam." April said.

"What?" Adam asked.

"I think you're jealous that my sister has finally moved on from you. After everything that you've done to my sister, you think she'll still want you. I don't think so. You've put her through hell. You've made her stop talking to my best friend. After all you've done to Matt and her, you tore their friendship apart. And for me that's heartbreaking because they were best friends before you were even friends with Amy. So cut the crap, Adam. Open your eyes and take a look. She doesn't love you and she never will!" April said as she shut the door on Adam's face.

"What did he want?" Randy asked as April laid next to Randy.

"He wanted to find Amy." April said.

"Does he still have feelings for her?" Randy asked as he wrapped his arms around April's waist.

"Yeah." April said as she placed her head against Randy's chest.

"Well don't worry about Amy. She can handle him herself." Randy said.

"I know. I love you!" April said.

"I love you too!" Randy said kissing April on the lips.

Randy slipped his hand up her nightgown. April moaned but realized what was happening.

"Hold on, Randy. I don't think we should you know." April said as Randy took his hand back.

"Okay." Randy said.

"I'm sorry!" April said as she looked at Randy.

"It's okay, April. Don't worry about it." Randy said as he kissed April on the forehead.

April walked over and pushed the play button on the VCR.

"You're still up for watching the movie?" Randy asked holding April.

"Of course!" April said as she snuggled against Randy.

Randy smiled to himself. This was beginning to be the best day of his life. He was finally with the girl that he wanted to be with. It was truly amazing!

"April, you okay?" Randy asked.

No response. Randy looked down at April. She had fallen asleep on him. She looked so adorable. Randy got up careful not to wake April up. He stopped the tape and got back into the bed and shut the lights off. He drifted into a deep sleep. April woke up and was getting ready to go towards the balcony when she felt something gripping her waist. She looked over at her side and noticed that Randy was there. She smiled. He looked more handsome when he was sleeping. She leaned on her elbows for support as she watched Randy sleeping. She took her hand and started to trace the tattoo that was on his shoulder. Randy started to stir in his sleep. April giggled as she traced the tattoo again.

"April, that tickles!" Randy said as he pulled her so that she was on top of him.

"And how was I suppose to know that?" April asked batting her eyelashes at him.

"Well you know you could have asked me." Randy said as he pulled her down to kiss him.

"Mmm..." April moaned.

Randy pulled away from April.

"I think I'm going to get dresed." April said.

"Okay." Randy said as April walked towards the shower.

Randy heared the water turn on. He decided to check if the door was unlocked. And it was. He walked over to the shower and took his boxers off. He stepped in behind April.

"Randy!" April squealed as she turned around.

"Hey baby!" Randy said as he kissed her again.

"You can't stop following me huh?" April asked as she traced her finger down Randy's chest.

"April..." Randy said as he grabbed her finger.

"Didn't answer my question." April said as she wrapped her arms around Randy's neck.

"Maybe I didn't want to leave you alone." Randy said as he picked her up so that her legs were wrapped around her waist.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised." April said nibbled on Randy's ear.

"April, you know I love you but that tickles." Randy said.

"Wanna show me how much you love me?" April whispered into his ear.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Randy asked looking into her hazel eyes.

"I'm definitely ready." April said kissing Randy.

Randy made love to April in the shower. After the two had finished taking a shower. April got out of the bathroom and dressed into a pink backless halter top and denim skirt. She threw on her strappy pink heels and left her hair down.

"Randy?" April asked.

"I'm almost done!" Randy said as he put his shirt on.

"Okay." April said.

April did her make-up while she waited for Randy to come out of the bathroom. Randy came out of the bathroom.

"Happy birthday, baby!" April said.

"Thank you!" Randy said wrapping his arms around April's waist.

"How you feeling?" April asked.

"I feel so good! Thank you that, baby!" Randy said as he kissed April on her head.

"It was my pleasure!" April said as she stood up to kiss Randy.

"Mm.." Randy said.

"What are we doing today?" April asked.

"Do you want to meet my family?" Randy asked.

"I would love too!" April said.

"Well come on!" Randy said as they grabbed their stuff.

The two walked towards Randy's car. Randy drove to his families house. When they arrived there, Randy helped April out of the car.

"Thanks!" April said as she got out of the car.

"No problem!" Randy said.

The two walked up the stairs. Randy's mom opened the door.

"Randy!" Randy's mom squealed as she hugged him.

"Hey mom!" Randy said.

"Well who is this beautiful lady? Is this Stacy?" Randy's mom asked.

"No, mom! I want you to meet, April! April, this is my mom!" Randy said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Orton!" April said kissing Randy's mom on the cheek.

"Oh please dear call me Elaine! Mrs. Orton makes me sound old! And it's a pleasure meeting you!" Elaine said.

"Thank you, Elaine!" April said.

"Come on in you two!" Elaine said as the two walked in.

April was amazed at Randy's house. The house was well-organized.

"I love the house!" April squealed.

Elaine laughed at April. She had never seen someone so in love with the house. When Stacy came to look at the house it was like it meant nothing to her. But April it was beautiful. Elaine already loved her for that.

"Where is everyone, mom?" Randy asked as they walked towards the living room.

"Nathan is out with his friends. Becky is in her room. Your father is in the backyard fixing something." Elaine said.

Randy's dad walked in from the backyard.

"Hey son!" Randy's dad said.

"Hey dad!" Randy said as he hugged his dad.

"And who is this beautiful lady?" Randy's dad asked.

April blushed.

"Dad, this is my girlfriend, April! April, this is my dad!" Randy said.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Orton!" April said kissing him on the cheek.

"It's nice to meet you, April! Please call me Bob." Bob said.

"Mom!" Becky screamed as she came downstairs.

"In the living room, Becky!" Elaine yelled.

Becky walked towards the living room. She was surprised at what she saw.

"Randy!" Becky screamed.

Randy hugged Becky.

"Becky!" Randy said as he kissed her forehead.

Becky looked at April.

"Hi! I'm Becky!" Becky said.

"I'm April!" April said kissing Becky on the cheek.

"Pleasure to meet you!" Becky said.

"Same to you!" April said.

"I'm gonna go to the kitchen and make dinner." Elaine said.

"Do you want some help, Elaine?" April asked.

"It's okay, sweetie." Elaine said as she walked to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna finish building the swing set." Bob said as he walked to the backyard.

"I'm gonna help mom set the table." Becky said as she walked towards the kitchen.

April was going to move, but Randy pulled her down onto the couch.

"I'm so happy you're here!" Randy said.

"I love your family!" April squealed.

"I love you!" Randy said kissing April's forehead.

"I love you too!" April said.

"Mom, I'm home!" Randy and April heard someone say.

"Nate, I'm in the kitchen!" Elaine said.

"Okay, I'll be in the living room!" Nathan said.

Nathan walked into the living room.

"Randy!" Nathan said.

"Hey baby bro!" Randy said

"Oh my god you're Lita!" Nathan said looking at April.

"No, this is Lita's twin, Lila." Randy said.

"Oh you're the girl that beat Stacy!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Yeah but you can call me April." April said kissing Nathan on the cheek.

"You can call me Nathan or Nate! Sorry about that. Are you and Lita twins?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah but you can call her Amy." April said.

"Is she married?" Nathan asked as he sat down.

Randy sat on the couch and pulled April to sit on his lap.

"Yes she is." April said.

"Who is she married to?" Nathan asked.

"She's married to Dave." Randy said.

"Wow!" Nathan said.

"Dinner's ready!" Elaine said.

"Come on, babe!" Randy said as April stood up and helped him up.

"You two are going out?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah." April said.

The three sat down at the table and waited for dinner. As soon as dinner was over, Randy, Bob, and Nathan headed for the living room. Elaine grabbed the dishes, but April protested.

"I'll do the dishes, Elaine!" April said as she helped take the plates to the sink.

"Are you sure?" Elaine asked.

"Positive! You go ahead and work on whatever you need to do." April said.

"Okay." Elaine said as she put the dishes in the sink.

"So have you gone out with anyone besides my brother?" Becky asked as April soaped and washed the dishes.

"You know Shane West?" April asked as she rinsed the dishes and put it away.

"You went out with him?" Becky asked.

"Yes I did." April said as they went to the living room.

"How long?" Becky asked.

"9 months." April said.

"Wow that is pretty long!" Becky exclaimed.

"Yeah." April said.

"What happened?" Becky asked.

"Well since he's an actor our schedule never really worked out for us." April said.

"I hate when that happens!" Becky said.

"Yeah but I got over him." April said.

"That's good." Becky said.

"What about you?" April asked.

"Never, Randy's too protective." Becky said.

"I am not!" Randy said as he stood up and walked over to them.

"Are too!" Becky said.

"Are not!" Randy said.

"That's enough you two! It's time for you guys to go to sleep." Elaine said.

"Yeah. Come on April, we need to get up early." Randy said as he grabbed April's hand.

"Goodnight everyone!" April said as they wallked towards Randy's room.

"I think she's the one for Randy!" Bob said.

"I like her! She's so sweet and innocent!" Elaine said.

"She'll be fit to be my sister! I can tell her everything!" Becky said.

"I love her! She's really caring and she's better than the other one." Nathan said.

"Well it's time for bed!" Elaine said.

Everyone went to their own room. Randy and April were still awake. April laid on top of Randy.

"Would you marry me if I was pregnant?" April asked.

"Of course! Why? Are you?" Randy asked holding April's hand.

"No. I'm just asking." April said.

"Would you marry me if I ever lied to you?" Randy asked.

April lifted her head up.

"What kind of a question is that? If you lied to me, I wouldn't even go out with you." April said.

"I couldn't think of anything to ask." Randy said kissing April.

"Mmm..." April said.

"I love you!" Randy said.

"I love you too!" April said.

"Are you ready for Wrestlemania?" Randy asked.

"Yeah! But you're gonna accompany Stacy to the ring?" April asked.

"I have too! But I'll be there to see you do your thing." Randy said.

"Good because I got some sexy outfits!" April said.

"Now that I definitely need to be out there for." Randy said.

The two drifted into a deep sleep. The next morning, Randy got up early. He watched April sleep. He had never seen anyone so beautiful before. She was so awesome to his family. Randy was grateful for her. He looked over at the clock and noticed it was time for them to go to sleep.

"April, time to get up!" Randy said squeezing her ass.

"Randy!" April squealed.

"We have to leave soon." Randy said laughing.

"Okay. Let me dress up." April said.

April went to take a shower. After April's shower, she dressed into a lavender backless v-neck halter top and a pair of Stretch Simply Low Jean. She put her hair into a ponytail. She did her make-up and threw on her sneakers. She walked out of the bathroom.

"Ready?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." April said as Randy took a shower.

Randy came out and they walked out of the room. The two walked towards the door.

"Mom, we're leaving!" Randy said.

Elaine and Bob walked outside with them. Elaine looked at April.

"Bye sweetie! I'll see you later!" Elaine said as she kissed April on the cheek.

"Bye Elaine!" April said.

Elaine hugged her son and wished him a Happy Birthday. Becky ran out of the house with her cell in her hand.

"April, wait!" Becky said.

"What's wrong, Becky?" April asked.

"Need your number." Becky said.

Becky handed April her cell phone and April put her number and everything on the phone.

"Thanks! Bye!" Becky said hugging April.

"See you later!" April said as she got in the car.

"Bye! I'll see you guys later in LA!" Randy said as he got in the car.

Bob got in the car to drop the two to the airport. Randy got the stuff out of the trunk of the car.

"Bye Bob!" April said kissing Bob on the cheek.

"Bye! Be safe you two!" Bob said.

"Bye dad! We will!" Randy said as they walked inside.

Randy and April checked in and waited for their flight.

"Are you ready for tonight?" April asked.

"I'm excited!" Randy said.

"That's good!" April said.

"Flight 122 to Los Angeles is now boarding!" the Flight Attendant said.

Randy and April went to get on the plane. They found their seats on the plane. Randy had the seat near the window and April had the seat next to him.

"I'm gonna take a nap." April said.

"Okay." Randy said.

Randy watched as April slept. An hour later, they had arrived.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are preparing to land." The attendant said.

"Babe, wake up!" Randy said.

April open her eyes.

"Are we here?" April asked.

"Yeah." Randy said.

Everyone started to stand up. Randy and April got off the plane. They went to get a rent-a-car. After they got one, they headed for the hotel.

"God I can't wait to see Amy!" April said.

"You guys can never be away from each other." Randy said.

"Of course!" April said.

The two arrived at the hotel. Then they went to their room.

"What do you want to do?" Randy asked.

"Oh anything." April said wiggling her eyebrows at Randy.

"I like you idea!" Randy said.

"I do too!" April said heading for the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked.

"I need to change into something!" April said.

"Hurry up!" Randy said.

"I will!" April said.

April dressed into a blue tiered babydoll. Randy waited on the bed. He was of course ready.

"April, are you done?" Randy asked.

"Yeah!" April said getting out of the bathroom.

Randy watched as April walked towards him. He was already getting hard at the image of what she was wearing. April got on Randy.

"I so love you right now!" April said.

"I love you too!" Randy said as he pulled the blue tiered babydoll off of April.

And you can guess what they did. April fell on top of Randy.

"April, I need to get something in my bag." Randy said.

"Okay." April said as she got off of Randy.

Randy walked over to his bag and pulled at a jewelry box out. He walked back to April. Randy opened the box.

"Oh my god it's beautiful!" April squealed.

A/N: What do you think it is? Well stay tuned!


	13. Wrestlemania

**A/N: Yay! I'm back with another chapter! Man am I on a roll! LOL! Sorry I've had too much sugar! **

**Latisha C: Thanks for the review! I'll check out some of the stories and let you see my opinions. Cause I mean like all your stories are awesome! Thanks for the advice and everything you've been doing for me! When you update I'll check your story and give you an opinion. Enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 13: **

Randy had gotten her a locket that had both of their pictures on it. One had been them together that Amy had taken when Randy went to Amy and her birthday. The other was just a picture of Randy.

"It's beautiful, Randy!" April said.

"April, if ever I lose you this locket represents my love for you." Randy said.

"I don't know what to say. It's gorgeous!" April said.

"Just like you! Here put it on!" Randy said as he slipped the locket around her neck.

"I love it!" April said kissing Randy.

"I'm glad you love it!" Randy said.

"Oh my god, we're gonna be late for the ceremony!" April said as she got up.

April ran to dress in the bathroom. April wore a white Gretchen tube top and skirt. She slid on white metallic ankle-wrap sandals. She did her hair in loose waves. April stepped out of the bathroom. Randy was yet again awe-struck.

"Baby you look beautiful!" Randy said.

"You look handsome!" April said as she look at Randy in his suit.

"Well let's head out." Randy said.

"Yeah." April said.

The two walked over to the Rent-A-Car and got in. They were heading towards the place. They arrived at the place.

"You ready?" April asked as she looked at Randy.

"I've never been ready in my life." Randy said as he kissed April's hand.

"I can't wait!" April said as they went to look for their seats.

They found their seats. Becky, Nathan, and Elaine were there.

"Hey!" April said.

"Hey!" They said.

"I'll be back! I have to find my sister." April said.

"Okay." Randy said kissing April.

"She's beautiful, Randy!" Elaine said.

"I know! I don't know what I would do without her." Randy said.

April found Amy, Dave, and Diana.

"Hey guys!" April said.

"Hey sister!" Amy said.

"Hey Lia!" Dave said.

"Auntie Ria!" Diana said.

"Hey sweetie!" April said.

"Where are you sitting?" Amy asked.

"Oh with Randy's family. What about you?" April asked.

"Right next to Randy's family." Dave said.

"Well come on!" April said as she carried Diana.

"So how are you?" Amy asked.

"I'm doing great! Did I tell you that Adam wanted to talk to you?" April asked.

"What about?" Amy asked.

"He wanted you to go out with him." April said.

"What did you say?" Amy asked.

"I told him to leave you alone and all that other stuff." April said.

"Awe thanks sis!" Amy said wrapping her arm around her sister.

They walked over to Randy's family.

"Hey Elaine!" Dave said.

"Dave? Wow it's been a long time! Look at you!" Elaine said.

"Elaine, this is my wife Amy and our daughter Diana. Amy, this is Randy's mom, Elaine!" Dave said pointing to April and Diana.

"Wrong one, Dave. Sorry Elaine, this is my sister!" April said pointing to Amy who was next to her.

"It's nice to meet you, Elaine!" Amy said extending her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you!" Elaine said shaking Amy's hand.

"This is Nathan and Becky!" Dave said.

"Nice to meet you!" Amy said.

"You too!" They said.

Everyone took their seats as the ceremony started. They were going to the inductees. Randy was the first speaker.

**"This business has brought my father and I closer together then we had ever been. Cowboy Bob Orton Jr.!" Randy said as his father came out. **

**They hugged each other.**

**"I would like to thank everyone who took their life into their own hands getting in the ring with me." Bob said as everyone laughed. **

After everyone had been inducted, Randy had met April with his family. Randy looked at April.

"You ready to go to the hotel?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you guys again soon!" April said.

"Bye!" Randy said taking her hand and walking her to the car.

They got to the hotel and headed up to their room.

"That was a long night!" Randy said as he got out of his clothes and threw on his boxers.

"Yeah it was! I'm glad it was over with." April said as she got out of her clothes and threw on her pajamas.

Randy got under the covers and April got under the covers as well. Randy shut the light and wrapped his arms around April. April closed her eyes.

_**Wrestlemania**_

Randy and April were both excited. They arrived at the arena early.

"I gotta get ready for my match. Bye babe!" April said as she left Randy.

April got to the Women's Locker Room. Trish, Amy, and Christy were in the room.

"Hey April!" Trish said.

"Hey Trish!" April said.

"Hey April!" Amy said.

"Hey Aims! Where's Diana?" April asked.

"She's with her daddy." Amy said.

"April!" Christy squealed.

"Hey Christy!" April said.

"Are you ready for your match?" Christy asked.

"Yeah!" April said.

"What kind of a match is it?" Trish asked.

"That School-girl match." April said.

"You'll definitely win!" Amy said.

April nodded and dressed into the school-girl outfit. She put her hair in pigtails and wore tennis shoes.

"April, you're up!" Trish said.

"Coming!" April said fixing her make-up.

April was ready. Stacy was already out with Randy. April's music blasted through the arena.

_**Metamorphosis**_

_**Whatever this is**_

_**Whatever I'm going through**_

_**Come on and give me a kiss**_

_**Come on, I insist**_

_**I'll be something new**_

_**A metamorphosis**_

April walked down the ramp.

**"And making her way to the ring, from Sanford, North Carolina, Lila!" Lilian said. **

**JR: This has been a long rivalry.**

**King: JR, look at how hot Lila looks in that outfit**

**April stretched out for a little bit. Earl got ready to ring the bell. Stacy and April met at the middle of the ring. Randy watched the match closely. **

**"Are you two ready?" Earl asked.**

**"Definitely!" Lila said. **

**"Yeah!" Stacy said.**

**Earl signaled for the bell. Lila pounced on Stacy. **

**"Come on Lila let her go! 1...2...3...4!" Earl said as Lila stopped hitting Stacy.**

**Lila was getting read y to jump on Stacy, but Stacy caught her and slamed Lila to the ground.**

**"What now, bitch!" Stacy said.**

**Randy watched and listened closely. He had heard what Stacy said. He knew what was going to happen to Stacy now. After Lila heard what Stacy said, Lila became pissed off. She jumped up and started to hit Stacy.**

**"1...2...3..4...!" Earl said as Lila let go of Stacy. **

**Lila picked Stacy up and threw her to the turnbuckle. Lila ran to clothesline Stacy. Stacy fell to the ground. **

**"Come on bitch! Show me what you got!" Lila screamed. **

**Lila picked Stacy up and got ready to give her a DDT. She performed it well on Stacy. **

**"Lila! Lila! Lila!" You could hear the fans cheer. **

**JR: You can hear the fans cheering for Lila.  
**

**King: Did you see that DDT? It was painful!**

**Lila went to the top rope. **

**JR: Oh my god! Lila's at the top!**

**King: She can't hurt Stacy!**

**Lila performed a 450 splash. She went for the cover. **

**"1...2...3!" Earl counted.**

**The bell rang. **

**"And your winner, Lila!" Lilian said. **

**Lila got out of the ring. Stacy was still knocked out from the DDT. Randy went to check on her. **

April headed towards the back. Chris was there to greet her.

"Great job out there!" Chris said.

"Thanks!" April said.

"Whose that girl that hangs out with Alyssa and you?" Chris asked.

"That's my best friend Keira. Why? Do you like her or something?" April asked.

"Well you know...I was just thinking of you going out on a date with her and you know." Chris said.

"Just ask her out. She likes you too." April said.

"April!" Keira squealed.

"Keira!" April squealed as she saw one of her best friends.

"Great job out there!" Keira said.

"Thanks! Oh by the way Keira, this is Chris! Chris, my other best friend, Keira!" April said.

"Nice to meet you!" Chris said extending his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you!" Keira said shaking his hand.

"Where's Alyssa?" April asked.

"Trying to get John ready for his match." Keira said.

"Fascinating!" April said.

Randy and Stacy finally made it to the back.

"I need to change and go meet Torrie." April said as she waved and walked away.

"So..." Chris said.

"Yeah so..." Keira said hooking her thumbs through the loops on her pants.

"You don't work here do you?" Chris asked breaking the tension.

"No." Keira said.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Chris asked getting April's words through his head.

"Not right now. Why are you trying to ask me out or something?" Keira asked.

"Maybe. What would you say if I asked you asked? Would you say yes?" Chris asked.

"Well it depends if you are." Keira said.

"Well then Keira do you like me?" Chris asked.

"Maybe. Maybe a little more then maybe." Keira said blushing.

"Well then Keira, will you be my girlfriend?" Chris asked.

"Yes! I would love too!" Keira said.

"Finally got it out!" Chris said kissing Keira on the lips.

Chris took Keira's hand and they walked around. Meanwhile April was changing into her dress.

"That was an awesome match!" Trish said.

"Thanks! Your match was awesome too! Congratulations!" April said.

"Thanks! Christy is a though fighter!" Trish said.

"Yeah my sister really trained her." April said.

"Yeah! Goodluck accompanying Bob!" Trish said.

"He's sweet! I'm sure he won't cause trouble." April said.

"You met him? Trish asked.

"Yeah on Randy's birthday." April said as she turned the monitor on.

"You two go out?" Trish asked.

"Yeah. I didn't tell you?" April asked as she put on a lavendar Olivia dress.

"You never told me! Congratulations!" Trish said.

"Thank you!" April said.

"Do you need help with anything?" Trish asked.

"Can you help my curl my hair? Long waves." April said.

"Yeah sure!" Trish said.

"Thanks!" April siad.

"No problem!" Trish said.

Trish made April's hair look gorgeous. April looked in the mirror.

"Oh my god! Trish, I look absolutely beautiful! Thank you so much!" April said as she hugged Trish.

"It was for my best friend!" Trish said.

"I owe you so much!" April said.

"Being my Maid of Honor would be nice." Trish said.

"You're getting married to Jay?" April asked.

"Yeah!" Trish said as she showed her the engagment ring.

"Oh my god! It's beautiful! I would love to be the Maid of Honor!" April squealed.

Trish and April heard Taker's music play. They looked at the screen.

"Randy isn't going to be happy later." April said.

"If he isn't happy, come stay with Jay and me." Trish said.

"Sure!" April said.

"April, we need you now!" The stageman said.

"Coming!" April said.

April looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful!" Trish said.

"Thanks!" April said.

April and Trish walked out of the room.

"I can't believe you got out with Randy!" Trish said.

"I still can't believe it too!" April said.

"April!" Somone yelled.

April turned around to see Alyssa.

"Alyssa!" April squealed.

"How are you?" Alyssa asked.

"I'm great! How are you and John?" April asked.

"We're doing great!" Alyssa said.

"April, you're up!" The stageman said.

"Well I'll see you guys later. Bye!" April said as she left.

The two waved goodbye to April. April walked to the curtain. She found Bob waiting for her.

"Hey Bob!" April said kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey sweetie!" Bob said.

"Are you ready?" April asked.

"Yeah!" Bob said.

The two waited for Bob's name to be called.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Cowboy Bob Orton Jr." Mean Gene said.

They walked out to the stage. The crowd was cheering. April walked Bob to the center of the stage. Bob kissed April on the cheek.

"Bye!" April said as she gave kisses to everyone.

April walked to the back. She went to look for Randy. She found Randy's locker room. April walked into the room. She saw Randy clutching his shoulder.

"Baby, what's wrong?" April asked walking over to him.

"My shoulder's aching." Randy said.

"Well what do you want me to do?" April asked.

"Can you drive us to the hotel?" Randy asked.

"Yeah! Where's the key?" April asked.

"In my back pocker." Randy said.

April dug into Randy's back pocket. She got the keys.

"Here let me take your bag." April said.

"Are you sure?" Randy asked.

'Yes." April said taking Randy's bag.

April walked out of the room.

"April, wait for me!" Randy said running.

Randy caught up to April. They were headed towards the Women's Locker Room.

"I'll be back." April said going into the room.

April rushed to get her stuff. She walked back out of the room.

"Ready?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." April siad.

The two walked over to the car. April helped Randy in.

"Thanks babe!" Randy said.

"Yeah." April said.

April walked to the driver's side of the car. She got into the car and started the car.

"How do you feel, baby?" April asked driving the car.

"A bit sore, but I'll live." Randy said.

"You have a match tomorrow?" April asked.

"Yeah against Dave." Randy said.

"Cool." April said.

"What about you?" Randy asked looking at April.

"Um...probably fighting Stacy again." April said.

"I guess that means I have to accompany her." Randy said.

"Yeah." April said.

"What kind of match is it?" Randy asked.

"A lingerie match." April said.

"A lingerie match?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Why, sexy?" April asked.

"Oh, I love you in lingeries!" Randy said smiling.

"I know you do." April said.

"Do I get a preview later?" Randy asked moving his hand towards her leg.

"We'll see." April said.

"Good." Randy said.

April got them to the hotel. She got out of the car and went to help Randy out.

"Thanks babe!" Randy said getting out.

"Yeah." April said getting their bags.

"Need help, babe?" Randy asked.

"It's okay, I got it." April said.

"Are you sure?" Randy asked as they walked into the hotel.

"Yeah." April said.

The two headed for their room.

"Randy, can you get the door?" April asked.

"Yeah sure! Where's the key?" Randy asked.

"In my top." April said winking at Randy.

"I love a challenge!" Randy said sticking his hand in April's top.

"Take it easy." April said.

"I got it!" Randy said getting the key out.

Randy used the key to open the door. He opened the door. Randy walked in and April followed. Randy laid on the bed. April put their stuff down. Randy turned the TV on.

"I'm gonna go change." April said grabbing something in her luggage.

April changed into a lavendar lace chemise. She brushed her hair. April got out of the bathroom. Randy was standing up trying to get his clothes off.

"Baby, what are you doing?" April asked walking over to Randy.

"I can't get my clothes off because my shoulder hurts." Randy said.

"Let me help you." April said unbuttoning Randy's shirt.

Randy watched as April struggled with the last button. Randy laughed in his mind.

"Baby, why are you so nervous?" Randy asked helping April unbutton the last button on his shirt.

"I'm not nervous!" April said pulling Randy's shirt off.

"Really? Then why are you shaking?" Randy asked.

"I'm cold." April said helping Randy get his shoes off.

"Well when you're wearing that you're bound to get cold." Randy said taking his pants off.

"Well I'll let you know that I don't have anything to wear but this." April said sitting on the bed.

"I wouldn't mind you being naked." Randy said.

"I know you wouldn't." April said laying in bed.

"Will you massage my shoulder?" Randy asked sitting in between April's legs.

"Of course, baby!" April said getting up.

She went to get the baby oil. April put some baby oil on her hand. She started to massage Randy's shoulder.

"Mmm.." Randy moaned.

April finished massaging Randy's shoulder.

"Ready to go to sleep, Randy?" April asked.

"Yeah." Randy said.

"I love you, Randy!" April said getting in the covers.

"I love you, April!" Randy said kissing April.

Randy got under the covers. April reached over to turn the light off. They both started to sleep. Randy woke up first. He watched as April was still sleeping.

"She's beautiful!" Randy thought.

"Yes she is!" The voice inside his head said.

April started to squirm in her sleep. April blinked her eyes.

"Morning beautiful!" Randy said.

"Morning handsome!" April said looking at Randy.

A/N: My first chapter with no cliffhanger. I think. Haha! hope you guys liked the chapter! Stick around! I got a good surprise and a bad surprise in the next chapter! Stick around!


	14. pregnancy takes its turn

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! **

**Chapter 14: **

"Hmm.." Randy said.

"How's your shoulder?" April asked.

"It's okay." Randy said.

"That's good! Are you ready for tonight?" April asked.

"Yeah." Randy said.

"Are you ready to head to the arena then?" April asked.

"Yeah. Are you gonna take a shower first or what?" Randy asked wiggling his eyebrows at April.

"Whichever." April said as she got out of the bed.

April walked towards the bathroom. Randy followed her into the bathroom. And all hell broke loose. April came out of the bathroom followed by Randy. April dressed into a pair of flare jeans and a white wife-beater. She threw her hair into a bun. Randy dressed into a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Each threw on their tennis shoes. They grabbed their stuff and got ready to head to the arena. Once they had arrived at the arena, the two went their separate ways. April headed towards the Women's Locker Room and Randy towards the Men's Locker Room. April got ready for her match which was the first match of the night. She dressed into a pair of shorts and threw on a white halter-top. She threw her hair into a ponytail and headed towards the ramp.

**"Metamorphosis" blasted through the arena and the crowd stood on their feet. Lila came out from behind the curtain. **

**"And making her way to the ring, she is from Sanford, North Carolina, Lila!" Lilian said. **

**Lila walked down the ramp and got in the ring. Stacy and Randy were already in the ring. **

**King: This is gonna be an amazing match!**

**Styles: Yeah! I think this will be a great match!**

**Coach: I think Lila will win this because she has more ability to reach then Stacy. **

**Earl signaled for the bell. Lila pulled Stacy's hair. Stacy yelled in pain. Lila pulled Stacy's shirt off and threw it into the crowd. **

**"Come on!" Lila screamed as she kicked Stacy in the abdomen. **

**Lila picked Stacy up and got ready to hit the DDT. She planted it on Stacy and got ready to do a 450. She got up to the top rope and hit the 450. She went for the pin.**

**1...2...kick out.**

**King: Stacy just kicked out! **

**Lila picked Stacy up and got ready to set hit the tornado DDT. Lila got on the top turnbuckle and got ready to hit the tornado DDT when Stacy blocked it. Stacy threw Lila towards the mat. Stacy tried to regain her composure. She got ready to kick Lila. Lila inched herself and turned around. Stacy hit her with the kick. Stacy went for the pin. **

**1...2...kick out.**

**Styles: Oh my god, Lila just kicked out! She just kicked out! **

**Stacy got pissed.**

**"Stacy, set her up!" Randy said as he pounded on the mat. **

**Stacy set herself to perform the RKO. **

**Coach: I think Stacy is getting ready to perform the RKO.**

**King: Lila better watch out or it's not gonna be a good night for her. **

**Lila got up and looked at the monitor. Stacy was setting her up. Lila turned around and Stacy grabbed her and got ready to do the RKO. Lila shoved Stacy towards the ropes and pulled her by the hair. She was gonna get ready to do the Twist of Fate. **

**"This is for you, Matt!" Lila said as she hit the Twist of Fate. **

**Lila got up to the top rope. **

**King: What is she gonna do?**

**Coach: I don't know.**

**Styles: I have no idea. **

**Lila got ready to do a moonsault. She landed it on Stacy. Lila went for the pin.**

**1...2...3...**

**"And your winner, Lila!" Lilian said. **

**Lila stared at Randy and got out of the ring as Randy got in. Lila blew him a kiss. Randy helped Stacy up. Lila was pointing to Stacy.**

**"It's 3-0!" Lila screamed as she walked to the back. **

April headed to the back. Randy and Stacy were headed to the back as well. Stacy went to walk towards the Women's Locker Room. April was getting ready to walk away when she felt a pair of arms go around her waist.

"Don't think I'm gonna let you go for that teasing out there." Randy whispered into April's ear.

"I wasn't teasing." April said.

"Oh yes you were! What was with that kiss?" Randy asked as he kissed her exposed shoulders.

"Mmm...it was for our character, baby!" April squealed.

"Well yeah I know but that was teasing!" Randy said.

"Yeah so!" April said as she ran away from Randy.

"April, come back here!" Randy said.

April got trapped in a corner with all the equipment. Randy cornered her.

"You do know you have a match soon?" April asked.

"Yeah but this is a bit important." Randy said.

"We'll finish this later. I promise!" April said as she pulled Randy towards her and kissed him on the lips.

"Okay. We better!" Randy said as the two held hands.

April found her way to the Women's Locker Room. Randy walked towards the Men's Locker Room to change. He got ready for his match. April was in the locker room with Trish.

"April, do you think Randy will win the match?" Trish asked as she ran a magazine.

"I don't know. Yesterday he was in pain. He said his left shoulder was hurting. I know I shouldn't let him out there but I can't do anything." April said.

"He is stubborn." Trish said.

"Yeah he is." April said as they heard Randy's music blast through the arena.

**"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship. Making his way to the ring, from St. Louis, Missouri, Randy Orton!" Lilian said.**

**Randy came out from behind the curtain. He did his pose and headed towards the ring. He was waiting in the ring for Batista. Suddenly Batista's music blasted through the arena. **

**"And making his way to the ring, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, Batista!" Lilian said. **

**Batista came out from behind the curtain. The crowd was screaming out loud. Batista headed towards the ring. Batista and Randy stood in the ring watching as the ref put the Championship in the air. **

"I still can't believe he would fight." Trish said.

"I'm telling you he has so issues." April said.

"Hopefully nothing bad happens right?" Trish asked.

"I hope not." April said.

Out of nowhere the girls heard something pop. April looked at the screen and noticed that Randy was lying outside of the ring.

"Oh my god!" April said as she clapsed her hand over her mouth.

"You don't think?" Trish asked.

"I think he did." April said.

"He popped it?" Trish asked.

"I think so." April said.

"What are you going to do!" Trish exclaimed.

"I don't know! What do I do!" April asked.

"You go ahead and wait at the ramp. If he needs to go to the hospital, I'll bring your stuff with me. Since we're rooming together." Trish said.

"Thanks Trish!" April said as she left the room.

**Batista finally powerbombed Randy and went for the pin.**

**1...2...3...**

**"And your winner, and still you World Heavyweight Champion, Batista!" Lilian said. **

**Batista got on the top turnbuckle and did everything he had to do. **

The ref helped Randy to the back. April waited in the back. She was ready to kick herself for letting him go out there. Randy slowly came down the stairs and saw April. She seemed to look like she was going to cry. Randy had a feeling she was holding the tears back to be strong for him.

"April." Randy whispered.

"April, I think you're gonna need to bring him to the hospital." Earl said.

"I'll do that. Thanks Earl!" April said as she wrapped Randy's right arm around her shoulder.

Dave came down and the stairs.

"Randy! April!" Dave said.

April turned around and so did Randy.

"Yeah?" April asked.

"Let me help you take him to the hospital." Dave said.

"Okay. Is that alright, baby?" April asked.

"Yeah. Awe it hurts to bad!" Randy exclaimed.

"Dave, can we hurry." April said as they walked towards the exit.

The trio walked towards Dave's car. Dave drove them to the hospital. April rushed Randy into the hospital. April walked with Randy to the front desk.

"How can I help you?" The front desk lady asked.

"My boyfriend's in pain and his arm is hurting." April said.

"Okay. We'll bring him into the room. Chris, I need you to take this men into a hospital room." She said.

"Okay." Chris said as he helped Randy into a room.

"Miss, can we have you wait in the waiting room?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." April said.

The doctor checked up on Randy.

"Randy, you're gonna have to see Doctor Anders. He can help fix it. I'll schedule you for April 10. Are you able to find someone who can bring you there?" Doctor Stevens asked.

"Yeah. I'll ask my girlfriend to fly down with me there." Randy said.

"Is she here?" Doctor Stevens asked.

"Yeah. I think she's outside." Randy said.

"Okay. Let me go check if she's out there." Doctor Stevens said.

April was waiting outside for the Doctor to come out. A Doctor came out.

"Are you Randy's girlfriend?" Doctor Stevens asked.

"Yeah. I'm April Dumas!" April said.

"Doctor Stevens." Doctor Stevens said shaking April's hand.

"What's wrong with Randy?" April asked.

"He tore his bicep insertion. That's what helps keep his shoulder together." Doctor Stevens said.

"Oh my god." April said.

"I'm gonna send him to Birmingham, Alambama. That's where Doctor Anders is going to be doing the surgery." Doctor Stevens said.

"Okay." April said.

"Well Randy tells me that you can fly him down there. Will you be able to do that?" Doctor Stevens asked.

"Yes of course." April said.

"Well I'll schedule it." Doctor Stevens said.

"Thank you!" April said.

"It's nothing. You can go in and take Randy to the hotel. Make sure that he's safe." Doctor Stevens said.

"I will." April said as she walked into the room.

Randy looked at April. April walked towards his.

"How are you feeling, baby?" April asked.

"Like everything hurts." Randy said.

"Come on, I'll bring you back to the hotel so that you can go to sleep." April said.

April wrapped Randy's right arm around her neck.

"Thanks." Randy whispered as they headed out of the hotel.

Dave was still waiting for them. Dave opened the door for April so that she could get Randy inside.

"How is his?" Dave asked as he looked in the mirror and saw Randy laying his head in April's lap.

"He needs to go get surgery." April said.

"When?" Dave asked.

"Doctor says he's gonna schedule it for April 10." April said.

"Are you gonna fly down with him?" Dave asked.

"Yeah." April said as they arrived at the hotel.

April woke Randy up and helped him out of the car. April walked Randy up to his hotel room. She knocked on the door and Chris Benoit opened the door.

"Hey April!" Chris said.

"Hey Chris!" April said.

"What can I do for you?" Chris asked.

"Randy told me he's rooming with you." April said.

"Yeah. Oh let me help you. Come on, man!" Chris said as he helped Randy lay on the bed.

"You can take care of him, right Chris?" April asked.

"Yeah don't worry about him, April. He's safe with me." Chris said.

"Okay. I'll be in my room with Trish if ya need me. It's just down the hall." April said.

"Okay. I'll call you if he needs anything." Chris said.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow!" April said as she walked towards her room with Trish.

She slipped the key in and got in the room. Trish was already asleep when she heard the door open.

"Ria, is that you?" Trish asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, did I wake you?" April asked.

"Yeah but it's okay. How is he?" Trish asked as she turned the light on.

"He has to get surgery." April said as she changed into her pajamas.

"That must suck for him." Trish said.

"Yeah. I don't think he wants to be out for that long." April said as she got into her bed.

"Well I'll just talk to you in the morning. Night Ria!" Trish said.

"Night Trish!" April said as Trish turned the light off.

During the night, April felt herself getting a fever and getting ready to vommit. April ran into the bathroom. Trish awoke to someone throwing up. Trish rushed to the bathroom.

"Ria, are you alright?" Trish asked.

April looked up at Trish.

"Trish, I don't feel so well." April said.

"Do you need to see a doctor?" Trish asked.

"I think I do." April said.

"But it's like 4 in the morning. There are no doctors this early. But I'm gonna try to find you a doctor." Trish said.

"Wait Trish, I have to watch Randy tomorrow." April said.

"Don't worry! Chris will watch him. Come on, are you all better?" Trish asked.

"Yeah I think that was..." April said but was cut out by her throwing back up in the toilet.

"I'm gonna get you water to drink." Trish said as she went to get water for April.

Trish came back into the bathroom with a bottle of water.

"Thanks." April whispered as Trish knelt down next to her.

Trish rubbed April's back as April drank the water. April felt a bit better.

"You feeling better?" Trish asked.

"I think so." April said.

"Ready to head back into the bed?" Trish asked.

"Yeah let me clean up this mess." April said as she cleaned up her mess and flushed the toilet.

April washed her hands and Trish helped her to the bed. Trish helped April into her bed and got ready to go back to sleep. April fell asleep and so did Trish. Trish awoke before April and made a call to the doctor that April needed to see one. Trish even phoned Vince.

"Hello?" Vince said.

"Vince, it's Trish." Trish said.

"Oh hello Trish. What can I do for you?" Vince asked.

"April seems to be getting the morning illness." Trish said.

"What do you mean?" Vince asked.

"Well she woke up around 4 in the morning and threw up in the bathroom." Trish said.

"What do you think may be the problem?" Vince asked.

"I think she may be pregnant." Trish said.

"Are you sure?" Vince asked.

"That's the only thing that I can think of." Trish said.

"Well bring her to the doctor and give me a call after." Vince said.

"Okay. I got it. What about my photo shoot?" Trish asked.

"We'll reschedule it." Vince said.

"Okay. Thanks!" Trish said as she hung up the phone.

Trish looked at April who was still asleep. She needed to wake April up because April's appointment with the doctor was coming pretty soon. Trish walked over to April's bed.

"Ria? Ria, wake up." Trish said.

April started to stir.

"Ria, you gotta get up." Trish said as she shook April's arm.

April opened her eyes.

"Why? Where are we going?" April asked.

"You have a appointment in about an hour." Trish said.

"An appointment for what?" April asked.

"An appointment for the doctor crazy. Now come on." Trish said as she helped April up.

April took a shower and got dressed. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the hotel room with Trish. The two got in the Trish's car and headed to the doctor. The two arrived at the doctor's office. The two walked into the office. April walked to the front desk.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" The lady asked.

"I have an appointment with the doctor today." April said.

"Okay. If you can fill this out, the doctor will be with you in a minute." The lady said handing April a clipboard.

"Thank you." April said as she headed back to a chair next to Trish.

She took a seat and started to fill the form out. She returned the form back to the lady and waited till the doctor called her.

"April Dumas." The nurse said.

April stood up and so did Trish.

"Do you want to go inside with me?" April asked.

"If you want me to." Trish said.

"Yeah. It's better to have moral support." April said.

"Okay. Let's go." Trish said as they followed the nurse.

The two followed the nurse into a room.

"April, I need you to sit on the bed and the I'll take everything I need to." The nurse said.

Trish took a seat on a chair in the corner. April sat on the bed. The nurse did everything she needed to do.

"The doctor will be with you in a few minutes." The nurse said.

"Thanks." April said.

Randy woke up early that morning. He looked to see that Chris was nowhere in the room.

"Chris?" Randy called out.

"I'm in the bathroom. Hold on, man!" Chris said as he got out of the bathroom.

"Oh there you are!" Randy said.

"Yeah. What do you need?" Chris asked.

"Can you call April for me?" Randy asked.

"Yes of course. Let me go check if she's in her room." Chris said as he left the room.

The doctor walked into the room to check on April.

"Hello April, I'm Doctor Christensen." Doctor Christensen said.

"Hi." April said.

"What seems to be the problem?" Doctor Christensen asked.

"Well you see I woke up at 4 in the morning and I just started throwing up. It was really weird." April said.

"Has this been happening before?" Doctor Christensen asked.

"Well it's been happening for about a week." April said.

"Well I think I'm gonna need to run some test on you to figure out what the problem is." Doctor Christensen said.

"Okay." April said.

Doctor Christensen ran some test on April and left the room to figure out what the problem was. Chris was still looking for April. Chris walked back into the room to find Randy looking at a magazine.

"Hey man, I couldn't find her." Chris said.

"What do you mean you couldn't find her? She has to be here." Randy said.

"Randy, no one opened the door when I knocked on her door." Chris said.

"Where could she be?" Randy said.

"I don't know." Chris said.

It had been an hour and April was getting really nervous. Trish noticed this in her best friend.

"April, don't worry it's gonna be alright." Trish said.

"I know. I'm just so nervous." April said.

"Don't be. If you are pregnant, you'll be a great mother." Trish said.

Doctor Christensen walked into the the room.

"April, I have the results." Doctor Christensen said.

"What is it?" April asked.

"You're pregnant! Congratulations!" Doctor Christensen said handing the paper to April.

April was in shock and read the paper. It was positive. She was pregnant.

"I...Thank you!" April said as she looked at Doctor Christensen.

"We'll see you next month." Doctor Christensen said.

"Okay. Bye!" April said as Trish and her left the doctor's office.

The two headed back to the hotel. When they arrived, Chris saw them.

"Ria, Randy's looking for you." Chris said.

"Oh okay. Thanks." April said.

"Yeah." Chris said as he walked away.

"I'll talk to you later. I'm gonna go check up on him." April said as she took the elevator.

April rode the elevator till she reached Randy's floor. April knocked on the door but no one answered. April turned the knob on the door and it opened. She was so excited to tell Randy the news. When she walked in, she was shocked to see what happened. April dropped the papers to the floor and clasped her hand over her mouth.

**A/N: What do you think happened? Stay tuned to find out! **


	15. No One

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! **

**Chapter 15:**

April couldn't believe what was in front of her face. There was her boyfriend Randy on the top of that slut Candice! How could he? Randy looked up at April.

"April, it's not what you think!" Randy exclaimed as he got off of Candice.

"I...you...I can't believe you!" April whispered as she ran out of the room.

April rushed into her room and laid on the bed. The tears streaming down her face.

'Why do you have to always be right Jeffrey Nero Hardy!' April said to herself.

Randy looked at Candice. Candice gave him that innocent look.

"Come on, Randy." Candice said as she tugged on his arm.

Randy looked at the paper that April had dropped on the floor. He walked over and picked it up. As he scanned the paper, one line had caught his attention.

_"Congratulations April, you're 3 weeks pregnant!" _

Randy felt like someone had just punched the air out of him. What was he doing? His girlfriend was pregnant with his child. He needed to get her back. But how?

"Randy, are you coming?" Candice asked as she patted the empty spot on the bed next to her.

"Candice, get out!" Randy said.

"What did you say!" Candice exclaimed.

"I said get out!" Randy yelled out.

Candice grabbed her clothes and put them on. She rushed out of the door. Randy sat on the bed and reread the paper.

'Shit!' Randy cursed at himself.

April grabbed her bag and started to throw everything she had in the bag. She had enough. She was sick of love.

'I'm sorry baby, but you're daddy doesn't know what he's doing to himself.' April said as she ran her hand over her stomach.

April picked her stuff up and wrote Trish a letter. She rushed out of the door and ran out of the hotel. Dave saw April rush out of the hotel. He went to go chase her. Dave saw her waiting for a cab.

"Ria, where are you going?" Dave asked.

"I'm going home." April said not even looking up.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked as he walked over to April.

"Nothing. I'm fine." April said.

Dave put his finger under April's chin so he could see her. April's eyes were red.

"April, why are you crying?" Dave asked.

"He cheated on me! I was nothing but someone to get into bed with him!" April exclaimed.

"Randy did this!" Dave exclaimed.

"I caught him in bed. He was on top of Candice." April said as the tears came out even more.

Dave used his thumb to wipe the tears out of April's eyes. Dave wrapped his arms around April.

"It's okay, April. Come on let's go back and head inside." Dave said.

"I don't want to go back in!" April said.

"I promise we won't be long. I'm gonna call Vince for you and I promise you that you'll see Jeff." Dave said.

April looked up at Dave.

"How'd you know I was going to see Jeff?" April asked.

"Let see, Jeff and you have known each other for a long time. It's kind of obvious that you'd run to him when you're in trouble." Dave said.

"Well can you hurry? I kind of want to get out of here." April said.

"Yeah." Dave said as he rushed into the room and got out.

Dave dialed Vince's number.

"Hey Dave, what can I do for you?" Vince asked.

"Vince, April would like to speak to you." Dave said.

April looked at him. Dave nodded his head as he handed the phone to her.

"Hello." April said.

"Hey April! What can I do for you?" Vince asked.

"Vince, could you give me a couple of weeks off?" April asked.

"Why? What's wrong, sweetie?" Vince asked.

"I found out I'm 3 weeks pregnant and when I was going to tell Randy the news, I found him on top of Candice." April said.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry, sweetie! How about this? You tell me when your ready to come back." Vince said.

"Yeah that would be great. I don't think it would be to long though. I don't want to be gone for so long." April said.

"Okay. Just call me if you need anything." Vince said.

"I will. Thanks Vince!" April said as she hung up the phone.

April handed the phone back to Dave. Dave slipped his phone into his pocket.

"Ready to go?" Dave asked.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here." April said.

"Okay. Come on." Dave said as they got in the car.

"Where's Amy and Diana?" April asked.

"They're at home. They had gone home during the show. That's why you didn't see them after." Dave said.

"Oh." April said as they left the hotel.

Randy ran to where April was staying. He knocked on the door.

'Please let her answer!' Randy said to himself.

Trish opened the door.

"What the hell do you want, Orton?" Trish asked as the anger boiled inside of her.

Randy was a bit taken back. He knew Trish could get mad but he didn't know this bad.

"I just want to speak to April." Randy said.

"She isn't here, Orton. Now leave and just leave her alone!" Trish said as she shut the door.

Randy held his arm and walked back to his room. Chris saw him walking.

"Randy, what the heck are you doing out of the hotel room?" Chris asked as he helped him into the room.

"I'm trying to find April." Randy said.

Chris winced at the name of April. He had heard from Dave what happened to April. It was a shame what Randy did.

"I don't think you'll find her here." Chris said as Randy went back to lay on the bed.

Randy looked at Chris.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"She's not here." Chris said.

"And how do you know that?" Randy asked.

"Because I just saw her leave with Dave. She had all her belongs and Dave was getting ready to bring her somewhere." Chris said.

"Where were they headed towards?" Randy asked.

"I don't know but she didn't look so good, Randy. And you know you can't chase her because of your shoulder." Chris said.

"But she was the one who was going to bring me to Alabama." Randy said.

"Well you're going to have to figure out whose gonna take her place instead." Chris said.

"What have I done!" Randy exclaimed.

Chris looked at Randy.

"Randy, I can't say what you did was wrong because we're all humans. But at the same time, April's been my best friend for a long time. And seeing her like this is even more sadder than anything. Give her a chance to get it off of her shoulder. She'll come around sometime. Why don't you go call your parents and see if they could bring you?" Chris asked as he was getting ready to leave the room.

Randy looked at Chris.

"I guess I'll call my parents. Thanks Chris!" Randy said.

Chris nodded his head and left the room. Randy called his house.

"Hello?" Elaine said.

"Mom, it's Randy!" Randy said.

"Oh hey honey!" Elaine said.

"Mom, is Dad home?" Randy asked.

"No honey he isn't. Why?" Elaine asked.

"Mom, do you mind picking me up and bringing me to Alabama?" Randy asked.

"Why? What happened, honey?" Elaine asked.

"I tore my bicep insertion and I need to get it repaired." Randy said.

"Oh my god!" Elaine exclaimed.

"It's okay, mom. I just need someone to bring me to Alabama." Randy said.

"Where's April, honey?" Elaine asked.

"She's not here. She went home for a couple of days." Randy said.

"Oh really? Well I'll come down to get you." Elaine said.

"Thanks mom!" Randy said.

Dave had dropped April to the airport. She was waiting for her flight. But she needed to make a phone call. She had to call Elaine. She dialed the house number. Elaine picked the phone up.

"Hello?" Elaine said.

"Elaine, it's April." April said.

"Oh hey sweetheart!" Elaine said.

"Elaine, I need your help." April said.

"April, don't tell me you hurt yourself too!" Elaine said.

"Oh no, I didn't hurt myselt." April said.

"Oh okay. What is it, sweetheart?" Elaine asked.

"Elaine, I'm pregnant." April said.

Elaine was shocked at first.

"Elaine, are you still there?" April asked.

"Yes, I am sweetheart. I'm just shocked. Is it Randy's?" Elaine asked.

"Yes it is." April said as she heard her that her flight was boarding.

"Wow! That is some news! Look sweetheart is it okay if I call you back? Randy's waiting for me at the airport." Elaine said.

"Yeah sure. I'm just about to head home any ways. Thanks Elaine!" April said.

"Your welcome, sweetheart! I'll talk to you later. Bye!" Elaine said as she hung up the phone.

April hung the phone up and rushed to get on her plane. She boarded on the plane and started to listen to songs on her Nano iPod. There was one song that kept getting stuck in her head. April sat on the plane letting everything Randy and her had done into the past. April sat there and remembered when Randy had taken her to the movies. It was the best moment in her life. They had shared a passionate kiss.

_**Flashback**_

_**They arrived at April's hotel room.**_

_**"Do you want to come inside?" April asked as she opened the door.**_

_**"Oh no, it's okay. I think I'm gonna head to bed. I'll see you tomorrow?" Randy asked.**_

_**"Of course!" April said. **_

_**April kissed him on the lips passionately. Randy was shocked. She walked inside the room and closed the door. **_

_**End Flashback**_

April closed her eyes and felt the tears coming in. She had so many memories with him. It was hard to let him go.

She remembered what happened after that night she had kissed him. She didn't know why she had kissed him. But as they became closer friends she knew why. She like Randy. Better yet she was in love with Randy. She remembered when Randy had asked why she had kissed him.

_**Flashback**_

_**"April, I've been meaning to ask you about yesterday. What was that kiss all about?" Randy asked.**_

_**"I don't know, Randy. I haven't quite figured out why I kissed you. I mean I know there's a reason, but right now I just don't know why." April said. **_

_**"Well I mean you caught me by surprise." Randy said.**_

_**"I'm sorry about that. Maybe its cause I like you. Like you as more then a friend. I mean you're everything a girl dreams about in a guy." April said. **_

_**"You're not kidding huh?" Randy said as he looked at April.**_

_**"No, why would I?" April asked. **_

_**"Well I mean no girl has ever said that to me. I always thought that girls just thought of me as a one night stand." Randy said. **_

_**"Well if ever we decide to go out as more then friends, you wouldn't just be a one night stand to me. You would probably mean the whole world to me." April said. **_

_**End Flashback**_

April shook her head. She just couldn't get him to leave her mind. Randy, on the other hand, was waiting for his plane. He couldn't believe what he had done. He still had the paper in hand and was looking it over. He was still in shock that April was pregnant. He was getting ready to board his plane and sat their just looking over the paper a couple more times. He was trying to picture what it would have been like if he hadn't been with Candice in his room. And April coming and with that smile that made him happy. She would have been so excited. He could see it now.

_Randy's Imagination  
_

_April was so excited to find out that she was 3 weeks pregnant with Randy's kid. Randy was laying in his hotel room watching some tv. There was a knock on the door that startled Randy._

_"Come in!" Randy said._

_April opened the door and shut the door. She ran towards Randy. _

_"Baby, I have some news!" April squealed. _

_April held the paper as she helped Randy lean on the headboard of the bed. _

_"What is it?" Randy asked as he pulled April down with his right arm. _

_April fixed herself so that her back was against Randy's chest. _

_"Read this." April said as she held the paper so Randy could see. _

_Randy read the the paper. _

_'Congratulations April, you're 3 weeks pregnant!' _

_"Oh my god! I'm gonna be a dad!" Randy squealed as he wrapped his right arm around April's waist._

_"I'm so happy for you!" April said as she leaned up to kiss Randy on his jaw. _

_End of Randy's Imagination_

April had just gotten off of her flight and was already waiting for Jeff to get her. She was excited to be home again. Jeff was waiting for her at the place where she got ouf of the plane. She could see him standing there waiting for her. April ran to Jeff.

"Jeff!" April squealed as she dropped her stuff in front of him.

"Hey you!" Jeff said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Jeff swung April around a couple of times.

"How are you?" April asked as Jeff put her down.

"I'm good! How are you?" Jeff asked.

"I'm great! I just found out I'm pregnant!" April said.

"Oh my god, how many months!" Jeff exclaimed.

"3 weeks!" April said as they headed to the car.

"Whose the father?" Jeff asked.

"Randy." April whispered.

"Who?" Jeff said pretending not to hear.

"Randy." April said.

"Well where is he?" Jeff asked as he put April's stuff into the trunk of his car.

"He's with his mom." April stated silently.

"What happened between the two of you?" Jeff asked.

"He cheated on me." April said.

"He did what!" Jeff exclaimed as he opened the door for April.

April got in the car and Jeff shut the door. Jeff also got in the car.

"He cheated on me." April said.

"Ria, I ain't gonna say 'I told you so' but with who?" Jeff asked as he drove the car towards her house.

"With Candice." April said.

"Oh my god! Ria, you are never to speak to him again! I can't believe he would do this!" Jeff said.

"But I have to speak to him, it's his baby!" April explained.

"No! You don't speak to him unless he has suffered what you have suffered!" Jeff said.

"Jeff, I think I should give him a chance." April said.

"Ria, if you give him another a chance, who knows what he can do. He'll think that since you forgave him again, he'll be able to do this all over and you wouldn't care." Jeff said.

"Well then I don't want that to happen to me." April said as they arrived at her house.

"That's my girl! You've got to be the stronger person. I don't want to see you hurt. I know you're hurting but this is something that you'll grow from. And for you, you do know I'm here for you. I'm gonna support you through everything. You know Matt is here for you as well. You're sister, Dave, and Diana are all here for you. Actually everyone is here for you. We're not gonna let you down. We're gonna make sure you're alright. I may not be able to talk to Randy but I know that I cannot stop talking to you. You're like a sister to me. And I love you!" Jeff said as they got out of the car.

"Awe Jeff! Come here and give me a hug! I love you so much!" April said as she hugged Jeff.

"I love you too! But I have to go. I promise Beth that I would be back right after. I'll call you later." Jeff said.

"Okay. Tell Beth, I said hey!" April said as she brought her stuff into her house.

April watched as Jeff drove away. April locked the door when she got inside. April walked towards the mailbox in the garage. She went to check if she had gotten any mail. Of course the bill to pay for the house and some other stuff. But there was one letter that had caught her attention inside. She opened the letter.

"No way!" April exclaimed as she read the letter.

April dropped the letter to the floor. She rushed into the house and dialed Trish's cell number.

A/N: What do you think the letter is about? I know it's been a while since I last updated but my exams for high school are this week and I get out of school this Friday! I'm so happy! Wish me luck guys! Goodluck to those of you who have exams as well! I'll update again!


	16. Gun Shot pt 1

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! YAY! I'm back! **

**Chapter 16: **

"Pick up, Trish!" April said.

Trish was silently sleeping in her room. Trish heard her phone ringing to "Don't Cha". She got up and picked up the phone.

"Hey girl! What's up?" Trish asked.

"You will never guess what I got in the mail." April said.

"What?" Trish asked.

"You remember saying that sometimes wishes do come true?" April asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Trish asked.

"I might have gotten my wish come true!" April said.

"You got what wish come true?" Trish asked.

"They found her!" April said.

"Found who!" Trish exclaimed.

"They found the right person who will do an awesome interview for me! They're going to get me on the cover of those girl magazines!" April said.

"Oh my god! That's great!" Trish said.

"Yeah and you know what she said she would give me?" April asked.

"What?" Trish asked.

"She said she was going to give me a baby female Dachshund. I'm so excited!" April squealed.

"Oh my god, that's awesome!" Trish squealed.

"Oh yeah and she wants you to be on the cover with me. You get a dog too!" April said.

"Really! She wants us both!" Trish exclaimed.

"Yeah! I have the letter! Call me if you guys are doing a House Show here and I'll let you see it!" April said.

"Is that all?" Trish asked.

"Well no. You see I got some bad news too." April said.

"What is it?" Trish asked.

"Nathan's out of jail." April said.

"He's what!" Trish exclaimed.

"He's out of jail." April said.

"But how! I thought they weren't going to ever let him out. I mean after all what he did to you was wrong!" Trish said.

"I don't know how he got out, Trish. I mean Nathan physically abused me and almost completely brainwashed me!" April said.

"I know! But why would they let him out? I mean after everything that he put you through. April, what are you going to do! What if he's there in the house?" Trish exclaimed.

April looked around her room. She felt really scared. She didn't know what was going to happen if Nathan was in the house.

"I...I don't think he's in the house." April said as she got out of her room.

"You need to look around. Maybe he's there. I'm gonna call your sister. Then I'm gonna call..." Trish said but was cut off by April.

"No! Don't you tell Randy this!" April said.

"But April, he's the father of the baby. What if something happens to the baby?" Trish asked.

"Then it's his fault for not caring before. Just don't tell him." April said.

"Okay fine. But I'm going to call your sister." Trish said as she hung up the phone.

April looked around the house to see if anyone was with her in the house. There was no one there. She needed to call her two friends, Alyssa and Keira. She grabbed the phone and dialed Alyssa's phone.

"Hello?" Alyssa asked.

"Alyssa, it's April!" April said.

"Oh hey girl! What's up?" Alyssa asked.

"Nathan's out of jail." April said.

"He's what!" Alyssa exclaimed as John shot her a look.

"He's out of jail. And they say they have no idea where he went." April said.

"Where are you and who are you with?" Alyssa asked.

"I'm at my house and I'm all by myself." April said.

"April, what if he's in the house! You need to get out!" Alyssa said as John again shot her a look.

"Alyssa, relax! I'm fine! There's no one here!" April said.

"April, what if he comes out of no where!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"Alyssa, please! I promise you there's no one here!" April said.

Alyssa silently prayed that April was safe in the house. Out of nowhere a gun shot could be heard on the phone.

"APRIL!" Alyssa screams into the phone.

No response.

"April!" Alyssa screams again.

No response. The line goes straight to the operate.

"Oh my god!" Alyssa said.

"What happened!" John asked as he looked at Alyssa.

"April's ex-boyfriend, Nathan is out to get her. And well she was talking to me until she went silent. Then there was a gun shot! And I don't know if she's safe! The baby could be hurt!" Alyssa said.

"Baby!" John exclaimed.

Alyssa clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Oops! I guess she didn't tell you she was going to have a baby." Alyssa said.

"Oh shit! Come on we're going to tell Vince what's going on so we can go!" John said as he grabbed Alyssa's hand and rushed out of the door.

"Don't you think we should tell Randy?" Alyssa asked.

"We'll call him after." John said as they went to look for Randy.

A/N: So what happened to April? Or did anything happen to April? Stick around! The chapters will be a bit shorter so I can update more often. That's my main goal. So enjoy!


	17. Gun Shot pt 2

**A/N: I'm still alive and I'm here to keep you guys updated! **

**Chapter 17:**

As John and Alyssa went to look for Vince, Trish grabbed her phone and dialed Amy's number. Amy picked up the house phone.

"Hey Stratus!" Amy said.

"Dumas, you're sister may be in trouble!" Trish said.

"What! Why! What's going on!" Amy exclaimed.

"Nathan's out of jail and he's of course out to hunt her down!" Trish said.

"Oh shit! She's at her house by herself isn't she!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah! That's why I called you! You need to go look after her!" Trish said.

"I'm on it! I'm gonna stay with her for a while." Amy said.

"Okay. I'll switch with you after Raw and the House show are done. We can ask Alyssa and John if they can take turns with us too. I'm sure Keira and Chris wouldn't mind as well. We've got her covered." Trish said.

"I got it! I'll call you later when I get there! Wait does Randy know about this?" Amy asked.

"I'm going to call him. But he's obviously getting his shoulder checked out. I'm not sure if he'll be able to fly down." Trish said.

"Why! What happened between the two?" Amy asked.

"Randy cheated on her." Trish said.

"What! With who!" Amy asked.

"With Candice." Trish said.

"Oh my god! I don't think you should tell him! I knew he was wrong for her!" Amy said.

"I did too but now isn't the best time to talk about it!" Trish said.

"Okay. I'm going on my way with Diana. Talk to you later!" Amy said as she hangs up the phone.

Amy grabs her luggage and begins to pack her clothes for her and Diana. Dave walks into the room.

"Baby, where are you going?" Dave asked.

"Come on. We're going to stay with April." Amy said as she continued to pack.

"What! Why? What's going on?" Dave asked.

"Nathan's out to get her for revenge." Amy said.

"No!" Dave said.

"Yes! So now let's just pack!" Amy said as she closed the luggage and began to help Dave with his stuff.

Trish silently cursed to herself for letting April go home. She knew she shouldn't dial Randy's number but it was an emergency. She waited to hear if he would answer the phone. Randy looked at his cell. He had just gotten back from the doctor's office. He answered the phone.

"Hello?" Randy asked.

"Randy, it's Trish! Look I know you hurt April, but she's in bigger trouble right now!" Trish said.

Randy stood up.

"What! What's going on!" Randy asked.

"Her ex-boyfriend just got out of jail and he's out to get her. He's gonna have his eyes set on killing her." Trish said.

"What! Where is she!" Randy exclaimed.

"She's at her house!" Trish said.

"Randy!" Elaine yelled through the kitchen.

"Hold on, Trish! Yeah, mom?" Randy said.

"You better find the fastest flight to Sanford." Elaine said as she walked to the living room.

"What! Why!" Randy said.

"April's being brought to the hospital." Elaine said.

"What! Oh my god! Trish, she's going to the hospital!" Randy said.

"Oh my god! I'll talk to you later!" Trish said as she hung up the phone.

_Rewind..._

_Alyssa was on the phone silently praying that April was alright. April was going through her cabinet when someone clasped their hand over her mouth. Alyssa couldn't hear anything. April hit the person in between the legs. A gun shot fired. Alyssa yelled to April. _

_"APRIl!" Alyssa exclaimed._

_April was on the ground trying to find out who the person was. It was Nathan. He was holding a gun. Alyssa had hung up the phone._

_"Nathan, don't do this! Not to me! Please Nathan, I beg you!" April said as she looked at Nathan. _

_"You beg me? You know how long I was in jail because of you? I was in jail for two years! You put me in jail!" Nathan said as he held the gun towards April._

_"Nathan, put it down! It wasn't my fault that you had put your hands on me! You raped me! Nathan, how could you! And now you want to do this! Don't Nathan!" April exclaimed. _

_Nathan pulls the trigger. The gun shot is fired. April ducks out of the way. Nathan gets up to look for her. April is lying on the ground and trying to get away from Nathan. Nathan pulls April by the hair. He yanks her up. He begins to hit her head against the table that was near him. Which causes April's forehead to open a little. Blood now gushing down her forehead. _

_"Now you listen here! You little slut, you cost me my life! I want you dead!" Nathan said as he put the gun against April's head._

_April started to shake. She was so nervous. Nervous for herself and for the risk of her baby. April kicked Nathan. Nathan doubled over and held himself. He got up again and grabbed April. As he was going to punch April in the face, April gave everything she had and shifted the weight force so that she could do a take down on Nathan. He stumbled over. April grabbed the gun. She aimed it towards Nathan. _

_"April, don't do it! I promise I won't hurt you!" Nathan said. _

_"You made your promise before, Nathan! I loved you but you went and did it! You broke your promise now! You said you would never hurt me but you did! This is for me, Nathan! I can't stand to see you anymore!" April said as she pulled the trigger. _

_BAM_

_April dropped the gun and fell to the ground. Silence overcame her. She wrapped her hands around the baby. _

_'Dear God, let this baby be alright.' April said. _

_The house door opens. Dave, Amy, and Diana rush into the house. Amy screams as she sees Nathan's body lying on the floor with blood. Dave calls 911. Amy looks at her sister. _

_"April, are you alright?" Amy ask as she kneels to touch her sister. _

_April looks at her sister._

_"Amy, I feel like I'm gonna lose myself." April said. _

_"April, I promise I won't let anything happen to you!" Amy said. _

_The paramedics arrive. They take Nathan's body to the hospital. April is being questioned by the police officers. _

_"Can you tell us what happened, ma'am?" The officer asked. _

_"I was on the phone with my best friend and I went to go get something. I felt a hand clasp over my mouth. He pulled the trigger. My friend started screaming. I was on the ground still trying to figure out who it was. I begged him not to do it. But he wouldn't listen. He just kept saying that I had put him in jail because of what he did. He picked me up and started banging my head against the table that was close to us. I guess my head gushed out open. After he put the gun near my head and was getting ready to shoot me again. But I kicked him and he doubled over. He got up and held me. He was getting ready to punch me but I used all the weight I had to take him down. I grabbed the gun and aimed it towards him. I was only doing it for self-defense. He told me he wouldn't hurt me but he did. I pulled the trigger and killed him." April said as Amy had her arms wrapped around her sister. _

_"Well I guess we could call it self-defense. After all he had escaped the jail and had done trespassing. He also laid his hands on you. We're gonna take you to the hospital now." The police officer said. _

_End Rewind..._

A/N: So will Randy actually get there to see April? If he does see her, what will April say? What do you guys think? Hope you liked the chapter! Update tomorrow!


	18. cheating on april

**A/N: I'm still alive and I'm here to keep you guys updated! **

**Chapter 18:**

Randy couldn't stop pacing himself back and forth in his room. Elaine was packing her son's clothes. He was worried about April but if shifted to the baby. Was the baby alright? Elaine looked at her son after zipping his luggage shut.

"Will you stop that pacing? You're beginning to make me want to throw up, son." Elaine said.

"Sorry mom. It's just I'm so worried. I'm worried about April but I'm worried about the baby." Randy said.

"Randy, look I believe what you said about April going back to her home for a couple of days but there has to be a reason why she went back. And I want a reason, Randy. What did you do that girl?" Elaine asked her son.

"I...I...I kind of cheated on her." Randy said as he fell to the ground.

Elaine looked at her son.

"You did what!" Elaine exclaimed.

"I don't know why I did it, mom." Randy said.

Elaine looked at her son.

"Randy Keith Orton, we've taught you better than to do that to a girl. Especially one that the family loves to be with. That's our grandchild in her stomach! Please tell me that girl didn't see what you were doing." Elaine said.

"Well you see, she kind of...well she...um..she...she walked into the room." Randy said.

Elaine shook her head.

"I cannot believe this, Randy! You had better think of a good excuse to become good friends with April. This is gonna be bad on the baby and especially April!" Elaine said.

"What do you mean it's gonna be bad on April?" Randy asked.

"Well since she's carrying the baby and she developes stress, it can hurt the baby." Elaine said.

"That can't be true!" Randy said.

"What do you mean it can't be true? I carried three kids in my stomach. I know how April feels." Elaine said.

"I had never thought of it that way." Randy said.

There was a doorbell.

"Oh that must be Trish. Come on, Randy!" Elaine said as she dragged the luggage down the stairs for Randy.

Elaine opened the door.

"Hey sweetie!" Elaine said as she kissed Trish on the cheek.

"Hey Elaine! Is Randy ready to go? Cause Amy and Dave are waiting for the news." Trish said.

"Oh yeah he's ready. Send April my love." Elaine said as she kissed Randy on the cheek.

"I will." Randy said as Trish helped Randy with the luggage.

"Bye!" Elaine said as she watched the two get into Trish's car.

Randy and Trish were now headed to the airport. Amy and Dave were waiting in the waiting room. They had left Diana with her grandmother. Amy sat there holding the tears in. She was scared for her sister. Jeff and Matt rushed into the hospital.

"How...is...she?" Jeff asked trying to catch his breath.

Matt stayed silent. He didn't know what to actually say. Amy and him weren't exactly on speaking terms. He grew fairly closer to April. April was really open to being his friend. She had never left him when Adam had betrayed him and made lies to tell Amy. So Amy and him were now not on good terms.

"We haven't heard anything. Hopefully the doctor will come out to say something." Dave said.

Randy and Trish arrived a couple minutes later. They got a cab and rushed to the hospital. Trish helped Randy into the hospital. As Randy and Trish made their way, Jeff and Amy glared at Randy.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"My girlfriend's in there you know." Randy said.

"And who says that after what you did to her, she would still want to be your girlfriend?" Jeff asked.

"Guys just stop! We'll settle this later. We need to figure out if there's anything wrong with April." Trish said.

Doctor Coleman walked out of the room as everyone looked at her.

"Is anyone here related to April?" Doctor Coleman asked.

"I'm her sister." Amy said.

"Come with me." Doctor Coleman said.

Amy and Doctor Coleman walked back into the room.

"What's wrong, Doctor Coleman?" Amy asked.

"Amy, you're sister seems to have...

A/N: What is Doctor Coleman going to tell Amy? Is April alright this time?


	19. turning point

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**Chapter 19:**

"Amy, you're sister seems to have been lucky that she didn't damage the baby. But she's in a tough situation right now. She's in a deadly coma. We don't know when she'll get up or if she'll ever get up." Doctor Coleman said.

"But she was alright when we got there!" Amy said.

"I know but she has lost a lot of blood. Who knows maybe she'll wake up anytime soon." Doctor Coleman said.

"I just..I thought she was gonna be alright." Amy said.

"I thought she would be alright too. But she seems to have lost it. But her heart is moving along just fine. All I can tell you is that she's in a deadly coma." Doctor Coleman said.

"I...I don't know what to do." Amy said as the tears came out.

"Amy, all I can tell you is that we're gonna keep your sister here until she's woken up from this coma that she is in. You know that you can always visit her. Maybe she'll wake up when you guys visit her. You guys have a couple of hours left. You guys can go inside and each take turns talking to her." Doctor Coleman said.

"Thank you, Doctor Coleman." Amy said as Doctor Coleman nodded and walked away.

Amy looked at her sister who was laying on the hospital bed. She looked so pale. Amy sat on the chair next to the bed. She grabbed her sister's hand.

"Hey my baby sister! I know you can't hear me but I want you to know that I have always loved you. And I still do. You're my sister and I care so much about you. I want you to know that. I want you to know that I'm glad you told Adam off for me. I guess what I did to Matt was wrong. And so I heard what you did with Matt. I'm glad you remained friends with him because I don't think I could have remained friends with him. Maybe down the line I will. April, do you remember when we were a lot younger, we used to always tell mom about how much we would love to have background look almost like those that famous people have. Where they have that little porch in the middle of their backyard? Well I promise you that since I've already got everything that I've wanted, I'm going to give you what we wanted when we were younger. A little porch in the middle of your backyard. April, you don't know how much I'm proud of you. I'm proud of the fact that you've given me everything. You've watched Diana when needed, you were there when I needed you, you were there when Dave and I needed you. If you leave me now April, I don't know what I'm gonna do. You've been there for me. We're like best friends! I need you so much, April! The one thing I don't want is for you to leave me! You have a big future ahead of you. You're going to be a mommy! Which you didn't even tell me about but that's okay. I still love you! I wish you would wake up, April! It's killing me to know that you may not even live again. I'm scared! I don't want to lose you! I'm sure mom does't want to lose you as well! I guess I'll see you tomorrow! I love you, baby sister!" Amy said as she kissed her sister's forehead.

Amy got up and walked to the door. She turned around to face her sister.

'I need you so much, April. Please wake up soon.' Amy said to herself.

Amy walked out of the room and saw Matt, Jeff, Trish, Randy, and Dave looking at her.

"So what's wrong with her, baby?" Dave asked as he wrapped his arm around Amy's waist.

"She's in a deadly coma. They don't know if she'll wake up." Amy said.

"They what!" Trish asked as she felt the air knocked out of her.

"Is it alright to go inside?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. You go ahead." Amy said.

Matt walked into the hospital room. He looked at April's body lying on the bed. He sat where Amy had been sitting. He took April's cold hand in his.

"Hey April! I know you can't hear me. I'm praying for you, April! I don't want to lose you! You know why? Because you didn't care about what Adam said. You knew he was lying to your sister about me. I'm glad you believed in me. I guess you're my guardian angel. I can't be anymore happier than I am now. I'm so happy that you were there to guide me through the tough times. And now I've met someone I love dear to my heart. And I really want you to meet her! She's really special to me! I love her to death! But I'm really sad that you're in a coma! You've become that little sister that I've always longed for. I've never known that a girl can touch my heart like you. You've been there for me. Down the road I promise you that I will be there for you. No matter what it is. I'm gonna be there for you. I love you and I promise you I will be here tomorrow. I love you, April!" Matt said as he kissed her forehead.

Matt got up and walked out of the door. Jeff was ready to go in and talk to his best friend. Jeff walked inside the room. As he looked at April's innocent body lying on the bed, he felt like the tears surrounding his eyes. He walked to the seat near April. He sat down and picked up April's hand.

"April, my god. I can't believe you're in this state. We've built a great friendship and we go way back. I could never think of this happening to you. You don't deserve to be in this state. You didn't deserve to get hurt. You don't even deserve to be in here! April, you know I love you so much! You're my little sister! You're my partner in crime. We're there for each other. When I need you, you're there. And when you need me, I'm there. No one can understand like what we've gone through, no one, no one understands it more than like that girl that's laying right in front of me. Through everything you've really helped me. And and, I, I really do like hands down absolutely adore you. And I think that you're amazing and I wouldn't pick anyone else in this world to be a better partner in crime than you. And it's been wonderful. And I hope you know that whenever like I feel like I'm weak like you're there to be strong for me, or whenever you're weak, I'm here for you, to be strong for you. I know I may be repeating myself but no words can describe how much I hate seeing you like this. I want you to be up and hearing everything that I'm saying. It's amazing! Our past was amazing, the present is amazing, and the future will be amazing. But I've been with you through everything. And I don't think I've ever had anyone in my life that's been opposite for me, but been so perfect. I've been waiting to say this to you, forever, you really are my best friend. I'd give anything just to know that you're safe and that you're gonna be here with the rest of us. We need you so much. We need that perfect innocent girl to guide all of us through every situation. I love you, April Catherine Dumas! I wish you would wake up soon!" Jeff said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Jeff walked towards the door. He turned around one more time.

'God bless you, April!' Jeff said.

Jeff looked at Trish, Dave, and Randy.

"One of you guys can go in." Jeff said.

"I'll go in now." Dave said as he walked into the room.

He looked at his sister-in-law sleeping almost peacefully in her coma. He sat beside her and picked her hand up.

"Hey you! Remember when we first met each other. You're were so sweet. I remember meeting you at your house." Dave said talking to April.

_Flashback_

_The doorbell rang as April was applying her make-up. Amy opened her bedroom door. _

_"Lia, can you get the door!" Amy exclaimed. _

_"Yeah sure!" April said as she finished applying her make-up and rushed down the stairs. _

_Dave stood outside dressed in a black button down shirt and a pair of jeans. He had tennis shoes on. He heard the door open and a girl in a pink halter top and jeans answered the door. _

_"Hi! You must be Dave?" April asked as she looked at him._

_"Yes and you're Amy's twin sister?" Dave asked. _

_"Yeah. I'm April but Amy calls me Lia. You can call me whatever you want." April said. _

_"Okay." Dave said. _

_"Oh come in. Amy's still getting dressed." April said as she moved out of the way. _

_Dave walked into the house. April shut the door and walked Dave to the living room. _

_"Do you want something to drink?" April asked. _

_"Oh no I'm alright." Dave said. _

_"Okay. Well I'm gonna head up to my room to finish getting ready. My sister will be down in a couple of minutes." April said. _

_"Okay. Thanks!" Dave said. _

_"No problem." April said as she walked up to her room. _

_April continued to fix her make-up. She heard her sister's door open._

_"Mom, I'm going!" Amy said. _

_"Okay." They're mom said. _

_April got out of the room and walked down the stairs. She looked her sister. _

_"You look beautiful!" April said as she kissed her sister on the cheek. _

_"Thanks! I'll see you later!" Amy said._

_April opened the door as Dave and Amy walked outside. _

_"It was nice meeting you, Dave!" April said. _

_"You too!" Dave said. _

_End Flashback_

"April, when I first met you, I was so excited. You were so hyper and that's what made it easier for me to bond with you. And for me to now see you like this, it hurts. You've been there for me. You've been there to help Amy and I. You gave up your time just to be with Diana when we could have found someone else. You were always there. You always wanted to be the one who made the difference. You've been my support system along with Amy and Diana. When you became my sister-in-law, I felt everything was going to be better. I was so happy that you were going to be my sister-in-law. I don't know why but I felt like everything just felt right. It was like all the missing puzzle pieces had come back. You three have completed my puzzle. You're the friend that I'm looking for who gave me a second chance to believe. And I'm glad that I have you. I love you, April! I want you to know that!" Dave said as he kissed her hand.

Dave got up and walked out of the room.

"I'll go in." Trish said as she walked towards the room.

She opened the door and walked inside. She made sure that she shut the door. She walked towards April. She didn't feel like herself again. She felt like she was losing it. She took a seat next to April and kissed April hand.

"Hey you! I miss you so much! I feel like I'm gonna lose you. And you know that I wouldn't want to lose you. You're my best friend and you've been there for me. You've been there to guide me through my problems with everything. From guys to the wrestling business. You've been my sister to turn to. I guess it's like I'm insecure about you leaving me. We've shared so many things. We've shared great memories, great moments with guys. We've even shared the tears. Tears of joy, tears of sadness, tears of happiness. We've shared a bond that no one can take away from me. While you're in this coma, it's gonna be hard for me to survive. I can't survive with my best friend. We've been best friends since I joined the business. Amy and you are the two people that I can turn to. But when Amy had Diana it was hard for me to talk to her because she had to worry about tending to Diana. But you were there. You were there to guide me. And I'm really excited to get this photo shoot with you. But it's gonna be a while till we get to work on it. I need you so much! I love you, April!" Trish said as she kissed April's hand and let it go.

Trish walked out of the room. Randy looked at the door opening and Trish walking out. It was his turn.

"I guess we're gonna head home. We promised my mom we wouldn't leave Diana for too long. We'll see you guys tomorrow." Amy said as Dave and her walked out of the hospital.

"We should get going too. It's getting late." Matt said as they said goodbye.

"I'm gonna head to the hotel. Should I pick you up later?" Trish asked.

"No I think I'm gonna try and stay here. You know just in case she wakes up." Randy said.

"Okay. Just call me if you need anything." Trish said as she walked away.

Randy looked at the door. Trish called Randy.

"Yeah?" Randy asked.

"Remember this is only for April. Until she forgives you, I won't forgive you for what you've done to her." Trish said as she walked out of the hospital.

Randy walked into the room. He looked at April. She looked so peaceful. He felt his heart start to break. Why had he done what he did? Shouldn't he have been happy with April? She was the girl of his dreams. Randy sat on the hospital bed right next to one side of April. He held her hand.

"Hey sexy! I know you probably don't want to be listening to me and I definitely know that you can't hear me. But I really have a lot of things to get off of my chest. And it hurts to hold it in. First off, I really love you so much! I don't know why I was doing what I did with Candice. Baby, I would give up everything I had just to be given a second chance by you. No one really understands me more than you. The first time I saw you there was something about you that caught my attention. It was almost liked I was glued to you. It was almost like I couldn't be away from you. But I just couldn't get myself to have the courage to ask you out. So I made an excuse about liking Stacy. Then I made the excuse about liking Trish. And I finally figured out that I should have just asked you out. And baby, when you said yes, I felt my whole world was changing. I became someone new. You helped me notice a side of me that I had never noticed. And it's helped me build a side of me that people have never seen. I'm more open to loving others now because of your help. I really thank God for giving me the chance to meet you. No words can express how much you mean to me! I would give my whole life to be with you. I don't know why I cheated on you, like I said. I don't know what I was going through. I guess Candice just seemed to play mind games with me and it got to me. I don't know what's wrong with me, baby. I need you here. I need you so much! I need you to guide me! I need to be with you. It's killing me to know that you can't hear what I'm saying. It's hard to know that you may never wake up. And I just don't want us to have ended it like this. I want us to work this out. When I found out that you were pregnant, I felt surprised. I couldn't believe that you were going to have my baby! I was so excited! I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you! I was just so happy! But then there was the problem with my shoulder. It's torn and I need to get it fixed. But I needed to see you before I went. I couldn't stand not knowing that you were safe. When I heard that your ex-boyfriend had hurt you and that you were going to the hospital, I freaked out. I had never freaked out in my whole life. I kept getting all these ideas going through my mind. It was like I was really praying that you and the baby were alright. April, I'm praying so much that you will wake up soon! I love you so much! I love you with all my heart! I love you with everything I have to offer!" Randy said as he kissed April on the lips.

Randy placed a gentle kiss on her stomach.

"I love you, munchkin!" Randy said.

A/N: Sad chapter! What do you think? Will April wake up from her deadly coma? Will she forgive Randy? Stay Tuned!


	20. his miracle

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**Chapter 20:**

Randy had fallen asleep in the hospital. He was holding April's hand. Amy walked into the hospital with Dave. They walked towards April's room. They walked into the room and noticed that Randy was sleeping and April still hadn't gotten up. Amy and Dave were both shocked to see that Randy was still there.

"I thought he was going to the hotel?" Amy asked.

"Maybe he wanted to be here just in case she would wake up." Dave said.

"I just don't get why he would do that to her. He told me he would take care of her and he wouldn't break her heart." Amy said.

"I know. But you know he's going through a lot now." Dave said.

"I know he is but so is April. And April's going through so much more. I mean think about it. She's pregnant with his kid and then she finds him on top of some girl! Please tell me that is wrong." Amy said.

"Yes it is wrong. But he's just in his own world right now." Dave said.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Amy said.

"Do you think we should wake him up?" Dave asked.

"Yeah. Maybe he wants to go to the hotel to catch some sleep." Amy said.

"Okay. I'll wake him up." Dave said.

Dave tapped on Randy's shoulder. Careful to tap the shoulder that wasn't injured. Randy opened his eyes.

"What happened! Is she awake!" Randy asked as he looked at Dave.

"No she isn't awake yet. We just wanted you to know that you could go to the hotel and get some rest. We'll stay with her for a while. You come back at lunch and stay with her after." Amy said.

"Are you sure?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. You really need to get your rest. Your arm is injured and you know you should be laying in bed right now." Dave said.

"Okay." Randy said.

"Dave, why don't you drop him to the hotel?" Amy asked.

"Okay. Come on, Randy." Dave said as he helped Randy up.

Randy stood up and Dave took Randy's stuff with him.

"Call me if she wakes up." Randy said.

"I will." Amy said.

Randy and Dave walked out of the hotel room. Amy took the seat that Randy was sitting on. She held her sister's hand.

"Hey April! It's me again! I miss you! You remember when we used to freak out when we saw those hot guys that we liked! Oh my god, you would freak out so bad when you saw Jensen Ackles! I loved it!" Amy said.

_Flashback..._

_Fifteen year-olds Amy and April sat in front of the television watching a TV Show. Suddenly out of no where Jensen Ackles came on. April stood up and squealed. _

_"Oh my god! It's him, Amy! There he is! He's so hot! Oh my god! He's shirtless! I think I'm gonna faint!" April said as she fanned at herself. _

_Amy laughed at her sister. _

_"Will you chill out! You're starting to freak me out." Amy said as she laughed. _

_"It's not funny! It's not my fault he had to be so hot!" April said continuing to fan herself. _

_'I know. Why would I blame him?' Amy said to herself._

_"What did you say?" April asked. _

_"Oh nothing." Amy said. _

_"You're talking about him again!" April exclaimed._

_"Am not!" Amy said._

_"Are too!" April said. _

_"Am not!" Amy said. _

_"Are too!" April said. _

_"Okay fine! But it's true whenever he comes out on TV, you turn into some psycho obsessed fan of his!" Amy said. _

_"I am not obsessed!" April said. _

_End Flashback_

"Goodness April, you were obsessed with him." Amy said.

Dave walked into the hospital room.

"How is she?" Dave asked.

"She hasn't waken up." Amy said.

"You still talking to her though?" Dave asked.

"Yeah." Amy said.

Dave sat on the other side of April.

"What are you talking to her about?" Dave asked.

"When we were younger, she used to be obsessed with Jensen Ackles." Amy said.

"Awe how cute!" Dave said as he kissed April's hand.

"I miss her so much. This has never happened between us." Amy said as she looked at Dave.

"I miss her too. I just never imagined that this would happen to her." Dave said.

"I know me too." Amy said.

"Do you remember her speech to us during our wedding?" Dave asked.

"Yeah. I can't believe she got you to cry." Amy said.

"I couldn't help it. It was really sad." Dave said.

The two imagined there wedding.

_Flashback..._

_"Now April Dumas would like to give a speech to the couple." Jeff said as April stood up and walked towards Jeff. _

_She took the microphone from Jeff. She looked at her sister, Amy and her brother-in-law, Dave. _

_"Well what is there to say about this lovey-dovey couple? I guess you can say that I'm close to the both of them. Amy is my sister, my best friend, and is almost like my mother. Dave is like my brother, my best friend, and that person I feel I can turn to when I'm in need. I remember meeting Dave for the first time. I know he would kill me for saying this story but I just can't forget this story. I was in my room dressing up for a party at my best friend's house. Amy was in her room getting ready for her date with Dave. Amy and I heard the doorbell ring. Amy was of course not ready making herself beautiful. She told me to go answer the door. And of course I couldn't decline. I walked down the stairs and answered the door. And I see this handsome man standing on the other side of the door. I could see it in his eyes that Dave was so nervous about taking my sister out. But there was something about him that made me become so comfortable around him. I just couldn't put my finger at it. Dave was always that overprotective brother that I've never had. He was always there for me when I got my heart broken. And Amy, my sweet loving sister. We grew up together. We only had each other and our younger brother, Billy. Oh boy did Amy not get along with Billy. There was not a single minute where the two would not stop fighting. But they grew out of it. Amy's always been the big sister that I've needed. She was open about giving me advice that I needed. She was there when I cried my heart out because my parents got into a divorce. As time passed, Amy and Dave continued to date each other. They were almost meant to be. The two were like one overprotective person. They were almost alike. Almost reading each other's mind. Which basically freaked me out. I was always caught in the middle when the two would argue. The strangest thing is that these two can't seem to make a fight last for two days. They always seem to make up after two seconds. Boy is that a fight! I guess standing here right now talking about these two, it's really strange. I guess I've never imagined them getting married after a year of dating. But they've proved to me that they belong together. Through everything they've been through, they've fought those obstacles. They've suffered a lot but they pulled through. There never let anything get in their way. And that's what makes me love them. And I just want to say thank you and congratulations!" April said. _

_April handed the microphone to Jeff and walked towards the couple. She kissed each on the cheek._

_"I love you guys!" April said. _

_"We love you too!" They both replied hugging April._

_End Flashback_

"That was so sad. I can't believe she said those things." Dave said.

"Yeah. I remember hearing how she dealt with the issue between Matt, Adam, and I." Amy said.

"How'd she deal with it?" Dave asked.

_Flashback..._

_April sat crying on the bed in Trish's hotel room. Trish watched as her best friend cried her heart out. Trish sat beside her best friend. She stroked her back._

_"April, you can't blame yourself. It's not your fault. They just needed space." Trish said. _

_"No Trish! They didn't need space! Adam wanted Amy all to himself! He knew she was happy with Matt but he had to stick his butt into other people's business and create lies. I can see it in his eyes. Once a liar always a liar. I don't believe one thing that comes out of his mouth. Do you actually think that Matt would say that Amy was a slut! I mean she's his best friend! He's my best friend! He's your best friend! Adam WAS my best friend! I don't know about you, Trish but I despise the guy. I hate him! I wish he never came into this world!" April said as she cried even more. _

_"April, I'm sure he didn't mean to do it." Trish said. _

_April looked at Trish._

_"You think Adam didn't mean to do it! Look at him Trish. He's practically waiting for Amy to stop dating Dave! That's how bad he wants to go out with her! Now I'm sure I shouldn't have a problem with that but tell me why he had to steep down so low. Was he afraid something else was gonna happen? Cause I'm sure something else is gonna happen. He's gonna get an ass kicking that he deserves." April said. _

_End Flashback_

"Wow. Your sister never liked Adam after that huh?" Dave asked.

"Oh yeah and I should have believed her. Now look at what mess I'm in. I've lost my best friend and my sister is in this state. What am I suppose to do? I still have to worry about Diana." Amy said.

"Baby, you know Diana is both of our responsiblity. We're gonna take care of her. As for Matt, talk to him. That's what April would want you to do. She would want you to fix this problem up with him. And April, we know April will make it through this." Dave said.

"I hope Matt will listen to me." Amy said.

"I'm sure he will. He'll do it for April. He knows that April wanted you two to fix this problem." Dave said.

"How'd you know that?" Amy asked.

"April told me the day after Adam said all those things about you. She even told me that Adam was becoming really overprotective of you." Dave said.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"April said that the Lord knows Adam didn't want you to hang around with Matt because that would push your friendship away from him. And when that would happen he was going to try and tear us apart. I swear your sister is like psychic or something." Dave said.

"I always knew there was something about her that always made me want to believe her. But that's the one time that I seemed to have lost her trust." Amy said as she looked at her sister, who became pale.

"What did she say to you?" Dave asked.

_Flashback..._

_Amy drove over to her sister's house. April opened the door. Amy was in tears. April hugged her sister. _

_"What's wrong, Amy?" April asked. _

_"Matt called me a slut! I can't believe he would say that about me. You would think that since we were best friends, he wouldn't call me anything. You would think that we would be cool." Amy said. _

_April stared at her sister. _

_"Amy, I highly doubt Matt would ever say that. Who did you even hear this from? And when did you hear this?" April asked. _

_"Adam told me. He told me, he heard Matt say it to him today. He told me that Matt said it at around 2." Amy said as she tried to breathe. _

_"Amy, Matt was with me the whole day. We went out to the mall and we went to eat out." April said._

_"That's not what Adam told me." Amy said. _

_"And you believe Adam over your sister. Your sister that you knew longer." April asked. _

_"It's not like that." Amy said._

_"Then what is it like? You know the fact that Adam wouldn't do that to you. You thought that Adam wouldn't build lies to tell you that for one fact he only liked Matt once. And I can assure you that it was way before you even made it to the WWE and only part of the time you were in Team Extreme. I know him, Amy. I can see it in his eyes. He can't fool me. You're trapped in someone else's body right now. And I don't know why you actually would believe Adam over Matt. Typically you've known Matt longer. But it never made me wonder that something like this would happen between you and Matt. I just can't see you blaming Matt for something that he didn't even do. It's just not right. I knew that Matt wouldn't do that. Especially since he was with me the whole day. He knew that I was feeling down and he wanted to help me out. I just can't believe that you would go so low and do that." April said. _

_End Flashback..._

"And I still don't know why I believed him. He was nothing but a liar." Amy said.

"Well at least you found that out soon." Dave said.

"I know but I really hurt Matt and my sister." Amy said.

"Your sister will forgive you and so will Matt. The two of them are really caring people. It's not like them to just not forgive you." Dave said.

"I know. Sometimes I wonder what I would do without April. I probably wouldn't have had the best childhood or we wouldn't have that person who would take care of Diana." Amy said.

_Hotel..._

Randy was just getting up. He looked at the clock that was near the bed. It was almost time for him to head to the hospital. He didn't know what he was going to do. He was really scared about April not getting up. If she was never going to wake up then their child was never going to be born. Randy didn't want that to happen. There was a knock on the door that startled him.

"Whose there?" Randy asked as he got up.

"It's Candice!" Candice said.

'What does she want?' Randy thought to himself.

He walked over to the door and answered the door. Candice walked into the room.

"What do you want?" Randy asked as he looked at Candice.

"I'm sorry about what happened to April but she deserved it. I mean look what she did to herself. She didn't give you a chance." Candice said.

Randy felt his blood raising.

"Say that again about my girlfriend." Randy said.

"She didn't deserve you." Candice said.

Randy gave Candice a cold stare.

"Don't ever say that about my girlfriend! It was all your fault that this is happening! Now get the fuck out of my room!" Randy said.

Candice struggled to get out of the room. As Candice walked away, Randy shut the door. He was going to head to the hospital right away. As he was going to walk to the bathroom, his cell phone started to ring. Randy walked over to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Randy said.

"Randy, it's mom." Elaine said.

"Oh hey mom! What's up?" Randy asked.

"We're at the hotel." Elaine.

"We're?" Randy asked.

"Your father, sister, and brother are with me. We kind of want to see how April is doing before we take you to surgery." Elaine said.

"Oh sure. I'm in room 212. You guys can come up." Randy said.

"Okay. We'll be up in a few minutes." Elaine said.

"Okay." Randy said as he hung up the phone.

Randy got his clothes out and placed it inside the bathroom. There was another knock on the door.

"Whose there?" Randy asked.

"It's mom!" Elaine said.

"I'm coming!" Randy said as he walked to the door.

Randy opened the door.

"Hey guys!" Randy said.

"Hey son!" Bob said as he hugged Randy.

"Hey sweetie!" Elaine said as she kissed her son on the cheek.

"Hey Ran!" Becky squealed.

"Hey Becky!" Randy said.

"Hey Ran!" Nathan said.

"Hey Nate!" Randy said.

"Are you ready to go to the hospital?" Elaine asked.

"I'm gonna try to take a shower and then we can go." Randy said.

"Okay. Just call me if you need help." Elaine said.

"Okay." Randy said as he walked into the bathroom.

He took a shower. But at the hospital, Dave and Amy were still talking to April.

"I don't know what I'm going to do if April were to die. We've always been really close to each other. We've fought all the obstacles that came our way together." Amy said.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. I mean look at you now with your sister's guidance, you've become a stronger person." Dave said as he looked at his wife.

"I know. She's always had my back. It just seems so strange to see her like this." Amy said.

"What do you think Randy is going to do?" Dave asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully he'll be here soon." Amy said.

Randy stepped out of the shower. He tried to dress into his clothes and managed to do it. He walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you ready to go, sweetie?" Elaine asked her son.

"Yeah. You guys ready?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." Nathan said.

"Okay let's head out then." Randy said as he grabbed his stuff.

"Let me take that, son." Bob said as he took Randy's stuff.

The Orton's headed over to the hospital. Amy and Dave were still watching April.

"Do you think she's alright?" Amy asked as she looked at her husband.

"I think she is." Dave said.

There was a knock that startled them.

"Come in." Amy said.

The Orton's walked into the room.

"Hey Amy! Hey Dave!" Randy said.

"Hey!" Amy said as she let go of her sister's hand.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Elaine asked as she looked at Amy.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just having a hard time dealing with the situation." Amy said.

"Well sweetie, I want you to know that we're here for you. And that we're always praying for April." Elaine said as she kissed Amy on the cheek.

"Thank you, Elaine! That's really nice of you." Amy said.

"Are you guys going to head out?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. We're gonna go take Diana out." Dave said.

"Okay. I'll stay with her. Then I have to head down to get surgery. So I won't be back for a while. But I think my mom wants to stay with her." Randy said as he looked at Elaine.

"Oh yeah. I would love to watch over her." Elaine said.

"Are you sure you don't want your mom to stay with you down in Alabama?" Amy asked as she looked at Randy.

"I'm sure. I mean that is her grandchild in April's stomach." Randy said.

"Okay. Well if you need anything, our number is on the side." Dave said.

"Yeah. We'll see you later." Amy said as she kissed her sister's forehead.

"Yeah." Dave said as he kissed April's forehead.

The two left the hospital room.

"Randy, we're gonna leave you so you can talk to April. We're gonna go head down to the mall to get April some gifts." Bob said.

"Okay." Randy said.

"We'll see you later, son." Elaine said as she kissed her son.

The family left to go get April some gifts. Randy sat on the hospital bed that April was lying on. He held her hand.

"Hey baby! I miss you! I miss you a lot! I don't know what I'm gonna do if you leave me. I don't know how many times I can tell you that you've changed my life. You've been the greatest impact in my life. I don't know how I would get through everyday without the strength that you give me. You're spirit seems to be pushing me to my goal. And I really need you to come back and guide me through the rest of my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I want you to know that. I don't want to spend it with any other girl but you. I wouldn't spend the rest of my life with Candice. And you know that. Baby, you're my everything. I would never want anything more than you. The day I finally got the courage to ask you out, I felt the puzzle becoming complete. You've been the blessing in my families life. You've been one of those things that's helping my family. My mom is so proud that I met a girl like you. My sister adores you and my brother thinks that you're gonna play an amazing part in our family. I don't know what I could do without you. I've told my mom a million times, that if I do something wrong with our relationship, I would try to rebuild it and try to win you back. I guess I've hurt you so much that I don't know how to win you back. Too many times have I hurt you. And it kills me because I know that you're the one thing that holds me together. You're the one person who understands me. You know how to make me feel special. You know when to pull me back up. You know everything I want you to know. I wouldn't want to live my life any other way. If I had the chance to go back and change my life I wouldn't. Because I love you so much that I wouldn't give you up. And finding out that you were pregnant with my child was the best thing in the world. Baby, I want you to wake up. I want to see what our child looks like. I want us to raise this baby together. I really need you to get up." Randy said as he kissed April's forehead.

**A/N: Will April wake up? How will Randy win April's heart back? Will Matt forgive Amy? Stay Tuned! **


	21. final words

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**Chapter 21:**

It had been a week since Randy had saw April. April was still in a coma. Randy had gotten surgery done for his shoulder and was at his house. He was not allowed to leave for another week. Which was pretty bad because he wanted to be by April's side. Alyssa and John were going to visit April today. Elaine was with April. She was taking to April. She took April's hand and held it.

"Hey sweetie! It's me, Elaine! I know you can't hear me but I wish I could. I miss you, sweetie. And that is so strange because I've never missed one of Randy's girlfriend. I guess you've touched a place in my heart that none of Randy's old girlfriends could do. When I first met you, I remember you being so happy. And I couldn't help but laugh when you made the comment about our house. None of Randy's girlfriends have ever said anything about the house. And none of them has ever gotten along with Becky and Nate. I guess you have touched they're heart as well. Sweetie, the first time I saw you, I was really fascinated by you. You've touched my heart. I guess what makes me like you is the fact that your sweet. But also that you know how much Randy loves his family. You even came to meet us when he wanted you too. I'm really glad that you've found us. I just really wish that you would wake up." Elaine said as she kissed April's hand.

Alyssa and John walked into the hospital.

"Hi! We're here to visit April Dumas." Alyssa said.

"She's on the second floor. Room 227." The lady said.

"Okay. Thank you!" Alyssa said as the duo headed to the elevator.

The arrived at their destination. They knocked on the door. Elaine went to open the door.

"Oh hi!" Elaine said as she looked at the the two.

"Hey Elaine!" John said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi John!" Elaine said.

"This is my girlfriend, Alyssa. Alyssa, this is Elaine. Randy's mom." John said.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Orton!" Alyssa said as she kissed Elaine on the cheek.

"Do you guys want to each talk to April?" Elaine asked.

"Could we?" Alyssa asked.

"Of course. I was just going to phone Randy. He just got back from surgery a week ago. He wants me to call him to tell him how April is doing." Elaine said.

"Okay. Tell him we said to get well soon." Alyssa said.

"Will do. I'll be back." Elaine said.

"Alright." John said as Elaine walked out of the room.

"You wanna go first?" Alyssa asked.

"Oh no. You go ahead." John said as he kissed Alyssa's forehead.

Alyssa walked into the room. She looked at her best friend who was lying in the hospital bed. She looked so helpless. Alyssa had to hold back her tears. She didn't want to cry. She couldn't help it. She sat on the chair next to her best friend. She took a hold of her best friends hand.

"Hey April! I miss you! I guess you've been hearing that the whole day or the past couple of days. And I know that you probably can't even hear me. But I really miss you. You're my best friend. You've been with me through everything. And just seeing you in this state is just horrible. I really want you to get better. I wish you would just wake up now. We need you for so many things. I don't know how much I can take without my best friend by my side. You've been there for me through thick and thin. You've stood by me when I was down. You've tried to lift my spirits up. No one can ever take your place because you're my best friend. I don't know how much life will give us being together, but I hope we have more memories to make with each other. No one can understand what we've gone through, no one, no one understands it more than like that girl right there. Through everything you've really like helped me. And and, I, I really do like hands down absolutely adore you. And I think that you're amazing and I wouldn't pick anyone else in this world to go through my whole life with. And it's been wonderful. And I hope you know that whenever like I feel like I'm weak like you're there to be strong for me, or whenever you're weak, I'm here for you, to be strong for you. I've been with you through everything. And I don't think I've ever had anyone in my life that's been that's been opposite for me, but been so perfect. I've been wanting to say this to you, forever, you really are my best friend." Alyssa said as the tears streamed down her face.

Alyssa stood up and walked out of the door. She looked at John who wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"It's alright, baby. She's gonna be alright. Are you gonna be okay out here while I got and talk to her?" John asked.

Alyssa nodded her head. John let go of Alyssa and walked into the room. He sat on the chair that was unoccupied. He took his best friends hand.

"Hey baby girl! I miss you. It's not fun right now. Everything feels so wrong. I don't know why. But everytime that I do something that we used to do, it always makes me remember you. It's just so hard seeing you in this position. Because I know you want to be up and out. I know you want to be out in the ring doing what you do best. You want to be there to put a smile on the fans faces. And most of all you want to mother the child that you didn't even tell me about. But hey I forgive you. I mean you probably didn't get to tell me about this situation because you got into another situation. Gosh April, when I heard what happened to you, I felt weak. I couldn't see anyone hurting you. Because you're a strong girl and I know you can fight this. And once you get out of this tough situation, you'll be all ready to go back to the ring and do what you do. I have faith that you will fight this. And I'm gonna be strong for you because I know that's what you want all of us to be. We'll all be strong and we're gonna stay strong. We're gonna fight through this. I love you, baby girl." John said as he kissed her hand.

John stood up and walked out of the room. He looked at Alyssa.

"Are you ready to go?" John asked.

"Yeah." Alyssa said as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

Elaine was on her way back to the hospital room. She saw the couple getting ready to leave.

"You guys going now?" Elaine asked.

"Yeah. We have to head back on the road." Alyssa said.

"Alright. Take care of yourselves you two." Elaine said as she kissed the two on the cheek.

"We will. Bye!" John said as he and Alyssa left the hospital.

Elaine walked into the room. Something strange was going on. Elaine noticed something that just wasn't right.

**A/N: What do you think is going on? Stay Tuned!**


	22. thank you so much

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**Chapter 22:**

Elaine stared at the women looking at him with her eyes wide open. Elaine was in shock.

"Oh my gosh, you're awake!" Elaine said as she rushed over to April.

April looked at Elaine. She was in shock.

"Elaine, where am I?" April asked.

"You're in the hospital, April." Elaine said.

"Why am I in the hospital? What happened?" April asked.

"Sweetie, you don't remember? You were attacked by your ex. You got lucky that you didn't lost the baby and your life. He aimed for you but I don't remember what happened." Elaine said.

"Is the baby alright!" April asked.

Elaine looked at April.

"Yes sweetie, the baby is alright." Elaine said.

"Oh thank goodness." April said as she sighed.

"Everyone's missed you! We couldn't believe what happened to you." Elaine said.

"What else happened to me?" April asked.

"You fell into a coma. You lost a lot of blood." Elaine said.

"How long have I been in the coma?" April asked.

"About 4 days." Elaine said.

"I can't believe I've been out for so long." April said.

"It's alright sweetie." Elaine said.

"Wait a minute, Elaine. Can I ask you something?" April asked.

"Of course, sweetie." Elaine said as she held April's hand.

"How come you're here with me and not with Randy? Isn't he getting surgery on his arm?" April asked.

"Well sweetie, I heard what he did to you. And well let's just say I was got so angry with him. I couldn't believe he would do that to you. And I'm here with you because inside your stomach, that's Bob and I's grandchild. I wouldn't leave you with our grandchild in there. Bob is watching Randy. Do you want me to tell Randy that you're up now?" Elaine asked.

April smiled at Elaine.

"I don't think I'm ready to see him. Just not yet." April said.

"Well when you're ready sweetie, you just give me a call. Because I promised your sister and Dave that when you were up, I would go back home." Elaine said.

"Do you have to leave?" April asked.

Elaine laughed.

"Yes sweetie. But it's not like I won't talk to you on the phone. I promise I'll call you okay?" Elaine said.

"Okay." April said as Elaine helped her sit up.

"Well I'm gonna call your sister to tell her that you're awake." Elaine said as she walked out of the room.

"Okay." April said as the Doctor walked into the room.

"Well look who finally got up." Doctor Coleman said as she held her clipboard with April's records on it.

"It's good to be up." April said.

"Well let's see if you're pretty fine, so that I know when I'm ready to send you home." Doctor Coleman said.

"Okay." April said as she smiled.

Doctor Coleman ran some test on April. Back in St. Louis, Randy couldn't sit still. He wanted to find out if April was alright. If she had woken up. Bob watched as his son struggled to get through each day.

"Randy, I'm sure she's doing fine." Bob said as his son threw the magazine on the couch.

"I can't sit here knowing that she may already be dead, dad." Randy said.

"Randy she's going to be fine." Bob said.

"How can you say so, dad. She's in a hospital bed in a coma." Randy said as the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Becky said as she picked up the phone.

Randy looked at his dad.

"Hello?" Becky said.

_"Becky, it's mom." Elaine said._

"Oh hey mom! Is April alright?" Becky asked.

_"Yes she is sweetie, She's awake now. So I'm going to be going home today. But she doesn't want Randy to know that she's awake. So try to keep it a secret. Tell your father I'll be home soon." Elaine said._

"Alright mom. I'll tell dad. Bye mom! Love you!" Becky said as she hung up the phone.

Becky came down the stairs and walked to the living room. Randy looked at her.

"What did mom say? How's April?" Randy asked.

"Mom said she's coming home today. She didn't say anything about April. Just the fact that she's just coming home." Becky said.

"That's good. At least we know your mom is coming back home." Bob said.

"Yeah. But I really want to know if April's alright." Randy said as he tried to get up.

"Randy, will you just sit down. She'll be fine. Lord knows that she's a strong girl." Bob said.

"I'm gonna go up to my room." Becky said as Bob nodded his head.

Randy sat down. He couldn't think. He needed to know that she was alright. And it was a bit strange that his mom was coming home so soon. Even though he wanted his mom to come home.

"Why don't you just take a nap, son? I'll wake you when it's time to get your mom." Bob said.

"Okay." Randy said as his dad helped him lay down.

Randy closed his eyes. April sat up in the hospital room. Doctor Coleman was going to be back any minute to say when she was free to go. Elaine came back into the room.

"Your sister is on her way." Elaine said.

"Okay. Are you leaving now?" April asked.

"Yeah. I'll come visit you later on." Elaine said as she kissed April's forehead.

"Okay. Thanks for staying with me!" April said.

Elaine smiled at April.

"You know I'm always gonna be here for you." Elaine said as she grabbed her stuff.

Elaine walked out of the room and saw Amy standing outside.

"How is she?" Amy asked.

"She's pretty happy." Elaine said.

"Thanks for staying with her." Amy said.

"It's been a pleasure. If you need anything just call me." Elaine said.

"I will." Amy said as she hugged Elaine.

Amy felt the tears come out. Elaine stroked Amy's back.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Elaine asked.

"I don't think I could have gotten over this situation without your help." Amy said.

"Awe Amy, you know that I'm here for you. I should go now." Elaine said.

"Yeah. We'll see you soon. Dave is downstairs. He'll drop you to the airport. Thanks again!" Amy said as Elaine walked away.

Amy opened the door to see Doctor Coleman with her sister.

"Oh there you are. Amy, I have some good news!" Doctor Coleman said.

"What is it?" Amy asked as she walked over to her sister.

"You're sister is all set to go home. She can today as long as she takes care of herself." Doctor Coleman said.

Amy looked at April then at Doctor Coleman.

"Oh my gosh! That's great news!" Amy said.

Amy hugged her sister and then hugged Doctor Coleman.

"Well we just need you to sign the release forms. April had already signed it." Doctor Coleman said.

Amy signed the release forms. Doctor Coleman helped April off the bed. Amy helped her sister.

"Thanks so much for everything, Doctor Coleman!" Amy said.

"It was nothing. Now April take care of yourself." Doctor Coleman said.

"I will!" April said.

Amy helped April walk outside where Dave was. Dave got out to help April into the car. Amy got into the car along with Dave. Dave drove them back to April's house. Amy helped April out of the car.

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Amy asked as they walked into the house.

"Oh no. I think I'll be fine." April said.

"I think we should stay with her. Who knows who can get into the house this time." Dave said.

"I'll be fine guys. I promise." April said.

"Alright. But you call us if you need anything." Amy said as she shot her husband a look.

"Fine." Dave said as April stuck her tongue at him.

"I'll walk you guys to the door." April said.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." April said as she walked the two towards the door.

"Bye!" Amy said as she and Dave got into the car.

**A/N: She's finally alright! The next chapter takes place 3 months after. So yeah I was thinking of doing a sequel and then I was like "Why not just combine it into this story". So my idea is if you guys still want a sequel after all of this then you can just tell me. But I'm still going to continue this story no matter what. I'm trying to finish all my chapters for now. Review! Love of all of you guys who are reviewing me! Oh yeah and I was going through all my stories and it's really great to see people leaving me feedbacks and stuff. And it's really nice that all of you give me advices that will help me through my journey as a writer. And as much I've said this so many times, I've got to say it again, "You guys are the best!" So yeah give your feedbacks and reviews! **


	23. The Encounter

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**Chapter 23:**

_**June 17, 2005**_

April was sitting in Amy and Dave's hotel room. The two had decided to bring her along with them on the road. Dave and Amy had gone out to eat which left Diana and April in the hotel room. April turned on the TV. She was up to date on Smackdown information. She was shocked to find out that John had been drafted to Raw last Monday. It gave her a chance to spend quality time with her two best friends. Now April was excited about finding out who was Smackdown. Since last week Chris had been drafted to Smackdown. Diana was drinking from her bottle. She was almost at the point where she was going to stop drinking from the bottle. And finally April was in the third month of her pregnancy. The baby was growing. The two watched as the Undertaker was fighting against JBL. Suddenly out of no where, Diana squealed. April looked at Diana.

"What's wrong, munchkin?" April asked.

"Unca Randy!" Diana squealed.

April looked at the screen to see Randy standing there on the stage. She stared at the man that was in the television. He looked so good in the outfit he was wearing. It had been almost 3 months since she had seen him. But she kept in touch with his mom, Elaine. They were really great friends by now. April heard her cell phone ringing. She answered it.

"Hello?" April said.

_"April, it's Vince." Vince said._

"Oh hey Vince! What can I do for you?" April asked.

_"I need you to be at the next Smackdown show." Vince said. _

"Why? Did I get drafted?" April asked.

_"I can't say. Teddy just said that he needed to be there for something." Vince said._

"Alright I will." April said as she ended the call.

April looked at Diana. She had fallen asleep on the bed. April pulled the bottle out of Diana's mouth and tucked the child into the bed. She shut the television off and got into the bed. She laid next to Diana. She closed her eyes and drifted into a sleep. Amy and Dave had arrived at the hotel pretty late. They hadn't meant for their dinner to be so long. But the wait had kept them waiting. When they arrived at the hotel, the two could hear soft breathing. Amy shut the door and saw Diana and April fast asleep. Amy and Dave got ready to sleep and went to bed.

_**The Next Morning**_

April had gotten up early. She wanted to walk around the city. She went to take a shower and dressed into a pink tank-top and a skirt. She threw on her sandals. She would come back just in time before they went to head to the arena for the Raw taping. April stepped out of the room and looked around her. There wasn't a lot of people up at the time. She took the elevator down to the lobby. April got out of the elevator. Randy was sitting in the lobby waiting for Kurt to come down so they could head out to eat. As he was sitting on the couch, he saw a familiar figure pass by him. He thought it was April but shook the thought out of his head.

_'That's not her. I haven't even heard what happened to her. It's been 3 months. I doubt she would ever speak to me or want to see me. And I doubt that's even her.' Randy said to himself. _

Kurt came downstairs a couple minutes after.

"Ready, Randy?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." Randy said as the two walked outside to go find a place to eat.

April found herself at the beach. It was really strange but everytime she walked towards a beach, she felt calm. Kurt and Randy found themselves eating at a restaurant on the beach. Kurt had told the waitress to give them a seat near a window that gave a good view of the beach. Randy and Kurt followed the waitress. Randy and Kurt sat down and looked over the menu. April sat on the sand, her hair blowing as the wind blew against her. The waitress came back to take Randy and Kurt's order and left. Randy looked out the window. He saw that familiar figure he saw at the hotel. She was sitting there on the sand all by herself. Kurt watched Randy looking out the window.

"Something wrong, man?" Kurt asked.

"No. I'm gonna be right back." Randy said as he stood up.

"Alright. But don't come back too late. The food will be here in anytime." Kurt said.

"I know." Randy said as he walked to the porch of the restaurant.

He walked down the steps and toward the girl. He watched her touch her stomach and listened to her speak. April looked at the water than at the sun which was coming up. She continued to rub her stomach.

"Munchkin, I can't wait till you're born. Mommy's gonna take you to the beach always. And maybe we'll find a way to back into your daddy's heart. But I don't think he knows that I still exist. Maybe it was wrong to keep it away from him. But I never wanted anyone to get hurt. Especially you. I hope you forgive me and I hope your dad will too." April said.

"Oh he does." Randy said as April looked at him.

She was shocked he was even there. How did he find her? And what would he think of her now? Wait..did he just say he does forgive her? April stared at Randy as he sat down. Randy took her hand in his. The two felt the electricity flowing between them. April looked away from Randy.

"How'd you know I was here?" April asked as she pulled her hand back.

"I saw you walk past me in the hotel lobby, but I had no idea it was you. I mean I haven't seen you in 3 months. And no one even told me that you had woken up from your coma. I was worried when my mom came home. But she didn't say one word about you. Only the fact that you were still in the coma. But I guess she didn't want to tell me that you were awake because you asked her not to." Randy said.

April now looked back at Randy.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you know. It was just I was so mad at you. I was mad that you let Candice do what she did to you. I was just so excited that day." April said.

"April, I didn't know what to do. I was so confused. After everything I put you through, I know that you wouldn't want to forgive me though. But the one thing that I want you to know is that I forgive you." Randy said as he touched her hand.

"Randy, as much as I hate the fact that you did that to me, I can't stop myself. I can't stop myself from loving you. You've been the greatest thing that's happened in my life. I could never take that back. And if I did have the chance to go back and change it, I wouldn't. And I know I could never stop you from seeing your child." April said as she touched his cheek.

Randy looked at the ocean then back at April.

"You mean our child. I'll admit that I'm deeply sorry about what I did and if I could go and change that, I would. But if I were to go back and change my whole life, I wouldn't. I would never change the fact about meeting you. You've been one of those amazing gifts that God must have given me. And I'm happy God did." Randy said.

April looked at the sun that was now in the sky.

"I better get going. Amy and Dave are probably looking for me. I guess it was nice seeing you." April said as she stood up.

April got ready to walk away when Randy called out to her.

"Yeah?" April asked as she turned around.

"Is there any chance that we could go out to eat? You know just you and me?" Randy asked.

April smiled.

"I don't know. Maybe." April said as she walked away.

Randy smiled as he watched April walk away. He walked back to the restaurant. Kurt was still waiting for him. Randy took his seat.

"Whose the chick?" Kurt asked.

"That was April." Randy said as he rolled his eyes.

"April? As in April Dumas?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Who did you think I was talking about?" Randy asked.

"I thought she was still in a coma?" Kurt asked.

"I guess not. I saw her standing there." Randy said.

"Oh. I guess I could be wrong." Kurt said.

"Yeah." Randy said as the food came.

April walked back to the hotel. She couldn't believe that Randy had seen her. Her only intentions were to keep herself away from him. But to no avail. What was she suppose to do now? She walked into the elevator and up to Dave and Amy's room. Dave and Amy were worried about where April had gone. April slipped the room key through the hole. She watched the green light go on and pushed the door open. Dave and Amy looked at the door as April walked into the room.

"Where the heck have you been?" Amy asked as she looked at her sister.

"I went for a walk. Okay? I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to wake you guys up, so I decided to go on my own." April said as she grabbed her stuff.

"And where are you going now?" Amy asked.

"I'm going to stay with Trish. I'll see you guys later." April said as she walked out of the room.

She went to go look for Trish. She found Jay in the hallway. Jay looked at her.

"Hey Ria, you looking for Trish?" Jay asked.

"Hey Jay! Yeah. Could you tell me where she is?" April asked.

"Yeah. Hold on, let me take your bags. You know you aren't suppose to carry this with a baby in your stomach." Jay said as he took her bags.

"Eh. Long story. Thanks Jay." April said as the two walked towards Jay and Trish's room.

"You can tell me. It's a long way to the room." Jay said.

"Well I woke up this morning and didn't leave a note for Dave and Amy saying that I was gone. And I decided to go the beach because I'm that type of person and well I saw Randy there." April said.

"Let me guess Amy and Dave freaked out. Well mainly Amy? But how did Randy know you were there?" Jay asked as they got to the hotel room.

"Yeah it was mainly Amy. He said he saw me downstairs but didn't think it was me. And then he saw me sitting on the beach and told Kurt that he would be back. And well yeah he was there." April said as they walked into the room.

Trish was dressing into a tank-top. She looked up to see April.

"Hey girl!" Trish said as she hugged April.

"Hey T!" April said.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked.

"He found me." April said as she sat on Trish's bed.

Trish looked at Jay.

"Don't look at me. She told me already." Jason said as he walked out of the room.

Trish looked back at April.

"Who found you?" Trish asked.

"Randy." April said.

"How?" Trish asked as she sat next to April.

"I don't know. I woke up this morning and decided to go to the beach. Because you know I hate being locked in the hotel room. And the beach is my favorite place. Well I guess he saw me in the lobby and at first didn't think it was me. Then he saw me again at the restaurant on the beach. And so he decided to go and check if it was really. And well I was talking to the baby and it came out that I said I hope Randy would forgive me for not telling him I was alive. He surprised me by saying "Oh he does". And I looked up and there he was. He told me if he had to go back and change everything, he wouldn't. And he wants to take me out just him and me. What am I gonna do, Trish? Amy and Dave are mad because I left without a note. God I feel like everyone's treating me like a freaken child." April exclaimed.

Trish wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Amy and Dave are treating you this way because they don't think you're ready to go out on your own. I mean you've been gone for 3 months and now you're back on the road. Amy and Dave are just being protective because they don't want you to get hurt. But I mean it's wrong that their treating you that way. You're old enough to do things on your own. I don't know what you can do about Randy. I mean it's hard to understand that he knew that it was you. But I think that you should go out to eat with him. Maybe talk things over with him. It may help. You never know. But you know that Jay and I are always here if you need a place to stay." Trish said.

"I might as well stay with you tonight. I'm eventually gonna need a place after." April said.

"Well for the time being, you can stay with us." Trish said.

"Thanks Trish! You don't know how much that means to me." April said.

"You know I'm always here for you. You're my best friend. And I understand you. You know that if you ever need somewhere to be then you can always fly to Toronto and stay in my house. I don't mind that either." Trish said.

"I think I may need that, Trish. I think I may." April said.

"Well I'll go back to your house with you and we can decide there if you're going with us." Trish said.

"Alright. Thanks again!" April said.

"It's no problem. So what do you want to do while we wait till it's time to go to the arena?" Trish asked.

"I don't know. What to put highlights in each other's hair?" April asked.

"Sure! Let's do that!" Trish said.

The two went to put highlights in each others hair. Until it was time to go to the arena.

**A/N: Sorry guys it's not the best chapter. But it's been the most frustrating chapter I've had to write. I don't know why. But I just had a hard time writing this chapter. It took me almost a week to figure out what I was doing! Review you guys! Please give me suggestions! It will help! Thanks again! **


	24. friendships rebuilding

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**Chapter 24:**

April, Jay, and Trish walked into the arena. Everything felt so different to April. The environment was starting to feel new for her. Almost as if she hadn't been there before. But as she saw the people, she felt so much better. Her brown hair with pink highlights made her hazel eyes shine brighter. April and Trish headed towards the women's locker room. April wasn't scheduled to do anything. She was just there. She ran into Ashley and Matt.

"Hey guys!" April squealed.

"Hey Ria! It's good to see you back. You remember Ashley, don't you?" Matt asked.

"Of course! How can I forget a pretty girl like her." April said as she smiled.

Ashley smiled at April.

"Thank you." Ashley said.

"What have you been up to?" April asked.

"Nothing really. What about you?" Ashley asked.

"Not much." April said.

"Ria, have you seen your sister?" Matt asked.

"Not since I left the hotel. I'm pretty sure she was mad at me because I didn't leave a note when I left." April said.

"Well I'm gonna go look for her and talk to her." Matt said.

"Alright. Come on Ashley, let's go find something to do." April said as she linked arms with Ashley.

Matt walked away from the two. He was looking for Amy. He found Amy with Dave in the cafeteria. Dave looked at Matt.

"Amy, I'm gonna go see if I could find your sister. Maybe I can fix this situation." Dave said.

"Okay." Amy said.

"Dave, you might want to look with Ashley. The two are togther walking around." Matt said.

"Alright thanks." Dave said as he stood up and kissed his wife.

Matt sat down and looked at Amy.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Amy asked.

"Well you know how we're not on good terms right now, I was thinking is there any way that we could you know be friends?" Matt asked.

Amy looked at Matt. She smiled.

"I would like that. I thought we would never be friends after that whole situation." Amy said.

"Amy, would know I would never do that. I'm not that kind of person. And you know that. But with your sister's help, I managed to get my mind cleared out. She told me that not talking to you will make the situation better. But rebuilding our friendship will." Matt said.

"My sister said that?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. There are so many advices that you're sister has given me and it's helped me." Matt said.

"Well I'm glad you stayed friends with my sister. And I'm glad you listened to her. I was wrong to not listen to her. I was wrong to even listen to Adam." Amy said.

"Amy, you're sister told me everything." Matt said.

"Everything?" Amy asked.

"She told me how you picked Adam over her. And it's true she was with me the whole day. And when she told me about what Adam said to you, I was furious. She told me to calm down because Adam had you wrapped around his finger. And she was right." Matt said.

Amy listened to Matt. Amy was no proud of her sister. She had helped rebuild her friendship with Matt.

"You know what? I'm glad that you stuck with my sister while I was to busy to notice what Adam was doing. After everything that I put you and April through, I'm glad you're still willing to be my friend. And I'm glad that my sister stuck by my side." Amy said.

"Amy, there's never a day where I would never want to be your friend. You've always been my friend. Of course your sister will always stay by your side. No matter what happens, whether it's good or bad, your sister loves you and will always support you. And you know that I'm always gonna be here for you. I always have and always will." Matt said.

"Awe! Thanks Matt!" Amy said as they stood up to hug each other.

"What do you say we go and look for Ashley and April?" Matt asked.

"Alright. I doubt Dave found them." Amy said causing Matt to laugh.

The two walked out of the cafeteria. Dave was still looking for Ashley and April when he ran into Amy and Matt.

"I so told you he wasn't going to find them." Amy said.

Matt laughed. Ashley and April came back towards the cafeteria giggling.

"Where did you guys go?" Dave asked.

"We walked around. Why?" April asked.

"I was looking all over for you two." Dave said.

"Oh sorry. We didn't know." Ashley said.

"It's alright." Dave said .

"April, can I talk to you?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." April said as she looked at her sister.

Amy and April walked in a different direction. April looked at her sister.

"What do you want to talk about?" April asked.

Amy looked at her sister.

"I'm sorry about overreacting earlier. It's just I was just a bit worried because you didn't leave a note and i didn't know if someone kidnapped you." Amy said.

"Amy, it's alright. I understand how you feel. I would feel the same way. But I just don't like the fact that you're treating me as if I was a kid. We're 25 now." April said.

"I know. I'm sorry about that. I guess I'll take it easy on you." Amy said.

"Don't be sorry, Amy. I know we're sisters and you're only worried because you want whats best for me." April said.

"Yeah." Amy said.

"And that's what I like about you being my sister." April said as she hugged her sister.

"So we're okay?" Amy asked.

"Of course we are!" April said.

"Thanks." Amy said.

"No thank you. Thank you for watching me and always being there for me." April said as the two sisters walked back to where Matt, Ashley, and Dave were.

"So are you guys ready for tonight?" Dave asked.

"Yeah." April said.

"Definitely." Matt said.

"Well yeah." Ashley said.

"I wish I could say so but I'm starting my story-line with Adam. Urgh, I hate that!" Amy said as her husband wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'd try to save you but you know how psycho Adam can go." April said.

"Do you have anything for today, April?" Ashley asked.

"No. Nothing." April said.

"Oh I wonder why." Matt said as he wrapped his arm around Ashley's waist.

"I don't know. But at least I don't have to worry." April said.

"Yeah that's good." Ashley said.

"Well we should get this show started." Dave said.

April walked to the Women's Locker Room where Trish was. She sat on the couch and picked up a magazine. Trish looked at her.

"Something on your mind, Ria?" Trish asked.

April looked up at Trish.

"No. My sister said sorry. Her and Matt are friends now. I think we're beginning to feel a movement." April said as she smiled.

"Oh my god that's great news! I thought those two would never be friends." Trish said as she threw her shirt on.

"Hey if you had faith in those two then yeah it was bound to happen." April said.

"Yeah that's true." Trish said.

"So who you facing today?" April asked.

"Victoria." Trish said.

"How fun!" April exclaimed.

Trish laughed at her best friend.

"So have you and Jay decided on a day yet?" April asked.

"Well we were actually thinking like we wanted to do it sometime soon. But you know since he's with TNA, he doesn't have to worry." Trish said.

"I should ask him how he likes working down there. I'll see him during your match." April said.

"Alright. You ready to get out of here?" Trish asked as she held her belt.

"You got it." April said as she stood up.

Trish and April walked out of the room. Trish walked towards the gorilla position and waited for her cue. She was off to the ring. April went to look for where Jay could be found. She walked towards the men's locker room. She knocked on the door. Shelton opened the door.

"Hey Ria!" Shelton said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey you!" April said.

"Who are you looking for?" Shelton asked.

"Is Jay in there?" April asked.

"Yeah. Let me get him." Shelton said as he shut the door.

Jay opened the door.

"Hey! What's up?" Jay asked as he shut the door.

"Nothing really. I was just wondering if we could talk." April said.

"Of course. What's on your mind?" Jay asked.

"I ask Trish, if you guys picked a date for the wedding. And she said that you guys haven't decided. And since you work for TNA, you don't have much too worry about. So when's the date?" April asked as Jay laughed.

"Well you see...we haven't decided on that." Jay said.

"Then what have you decided on? Because your little buddy that's in my stomach, is anxious to get out." April said.

Jay laughed. Jay touched her stomach and looked down.

"Hey buddy, you're not going to come out for another 6 months. So be patient in there." Jay said as he rubbed her stomach.

April giggled.

"Oh this baby is gonna have so much fun with you when it's born." April said.

"Of course! Uncle Jay is gonna spoil this baby rotten." Jay said.

April giggled.

"But yeah. You guys should have your wedding soon. If you were in need of suggestions." April said.

"I'll talk to Trish about it." Jay said.

"Alright. Can you help me find my sister? I'm getting a bit tired." April said.

"Alright. Come on sleeping beauty." Jay said as he wrapped his arm around April's waist.

"Hey just because I'm sleepy doesn't give you the right to make fun of me." April said.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Jay said as he walked her to Evolution's locker room.

April knocked on the door. Jay and April watched the door open. She looked at the person who opened the door.

"What the heck are you doing here?" April asked.

**A/N: So who do you think the person is? Stay Tuned! **


	25. a different you

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**Chapter 25:**

"I've come to say goodbye to everyone." Randy said.

"Well hello Orton." Jay said.

"Jay." Randy said as he looked at Jay who had his arm around April's waist.

Jay let go of April's waist.

"Well I did what you said, sleeping beauty. Now go to prince charming." Jay said as April smacked him in the arm.

"Well thank you for being such a gentleman and walking me here. Now go find your beautiful girlfriend and plan your wedding." April said as Jay laughed.

"Alright. I see the love. Any ways I'll see you later." Jay said.

"Okay. Bye!" April said as she kissed Jay's cheek.

Jay walks away as April looked at Randy.

"So you've come to say goodbye to everyone?" April asked.

"Yeah. Since I was drafted to Smackdown." Randy said.

"I see. Is Dave in there by any chance?" April asked.

"No. I think he left with Amy a couple minutes ago. Diana was really sick." Randy said.

"Oh man." April said.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked.

"They were my ride to the hotel." April said.

"I'll take you." Randy said.

"No it's alright. I'll just go ask Trish and Jay." April said.

"No it's alright. I'll do it. Come on. I'm done already." Randy said as he grabbed his stuff.

"Well I need to get my stuff then." April said as they walked towards the women's locker room.

April walked into the room and grabbed her stuff. She walked out of the locker room. Randy looked at her.

"Here, I'll take your bags." Randy said as he took them.

April tried to stop him but there was nothing she could do. The two walked towards Randy's car. Randy held the door open for her.

"Thanks." April said as she got into the car.

Randy shut the door and put their stuff in the car. Randy got into the car. He was getting ready to take them somewhere special before he would bring her back to the hotel.

"April, can I take you somewhere real quick?" Randy asked.

April looked at Randy.

"Sure, I guess." April said as she looked at Randy.

Randy drove her to the beach again. Randy got out of the car and helped her out. April looked at Randy again.

"What are we doing here?" April asked.

Randy held her hand.

"I have a surprise for you." Randy said as he pulled her along with him.

Randy brought April to a place where a towel was laid on top of the sand.

"What is this for?" April asked in shock.

"Um. I wanted to talk to you about something." Randy said as they sat on the towel.

"What about?" April asked.

"I want you to move in with me." Randy said.

April sat there silent for a minute. What was she supposed to say? He cheated on her with Candice 3 months ago. She was attacked by her ex-boyfriend, sent into the hospital, put into a coma, and now 3 months later, he expects her to fall back into his arms.

"I don't think I can do that." April said as she looked at him.

"Why? I think it's best for the baby." Randy said.

April stood up and looked at him.

"You think it's best for the baby? You didn't seem to care about the baby when I found out I was pregnant. Randy, you were on top of another woman when I was going to tell you I was pregnant! You weren't there when my ex-boyfriend attacked me! You weren't there when I was sent to the hospital! And 3 months from that incident, you just think I'm gonna fall back into your arms and think we're going to be a happy family? I don't think so Randy. I'm not ready to move in with you." April said.

"Well what do you want me to say?" Randy asked.

"I don't know! I just don't know what I want anymore!" April said.

"That's your problem! You never know what you want!" Randy exclaimed making April jump.

April backed away from him. She didn't know who he was anymore.

"I...I don't know who are anymore, Randy. You've changed. You're not the man I once fall in love with. I'm gonna get my bag and head to the hotel on my own. Maybe you need to figure out who you are." April said as she walked towards his car.

April grabbed her stuff and found a cab. She put her stuff inside the car. This wasn't like Randy to yell at her. It wasn't the man that caught her eye. He wasn't the guy that had those sparkling blue eyes which would make her knees feel so weak.

_'I just need time. Time to think these things over.' April said to herself. _

Randy stood on the beach. What had he done? And what was wrong with him? He shook his head.

_'There's nothing wrong with me.' Randy said to himself. _

April arrived at the hotel and walked up to Trish and Jay's room. She knocked on the door. Trish opened the door.

"Hey April! Come in. Jay and I were getting a bit worried." Trish said.

"Hey! Did you tell Amy I was staying with you?" April asked.

"Yeah." Trish said.

"Well I'm gonna leave. I'm flying to Toronto with you." April said.

"You are! Oh my god! But why?" Trish asked.

"I don't belong here. At least not now. I just want to get away from everything." April said.

"Alright. Well we're leaving tomorrow." Trish said.

"Okay. I'm gonna go home and get some clothes." April said.

"Okay. Let's get Jay and we'll stay at your house." Trish said.

"Okay." April said.

Trish knocked on the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Jay said.

"Hurry! We're heading out to April's house." Trish said.

"Alright." Jay said.

April sat on one of the beds.

_'Sometimes I wish I had never met you, Randy Orton. You were all the things Jeff said. You're a heartbreaker.' April said to herself. _

Jay hurried out of the bathroom. He saw April.

"Sleeping Beauty, what the heck are you doing here?" Jay asked as he kissed her on the cheek.

"You're just going to keep calling me that aren't you? But any ways I'm going with you to Toronto." April said.

"Orton did something huh? What did he do? Spit it out." Jay said.

April laughed.

"You've been hanging around Jeff too much." April said.

Jay laughed at her.

"Don't bring him into this. And don't change the subject. So spill." Jay said.

"He wanted me to move into his house. And you know that I can't do that. Even though this kid is his. I mean I've been gone for 3 months and he thinks for one minute that I've forgiven him for all the things that he's done for me. I don't think so." April said.

Jay laughed at her again.

"It's not wonder guys can never get to you. You just blow them off." Jay said as he felt her smack him.

"I do not! I'll have you know that I am not like that." April said as they got ready to leave.

"What ever you say, Sleeping Beauty." Jay said.

April was ready to say something but Trish beat her to it.

"Alright, let's head out you two before this turns into a wrestling match." Trish said as they walked out of the door.

Randy had arrived at the hotel. He was still thinking of what April had said.

_"I...I don't know who are anymore, Randy. You've changed. You're not the man I once fall in love with. I'm gonna get my bag and head to the hotel on my own. Maybe you need to figure out who you are." April said as she walked towards his car._

_'What the hell does she mean she doesn't know who I am? I'm still the guy she fell in love with. There's nothing wrong with me.' Randy said to himself. _

Randy headed up to his room. April, Jay, and Trish walked out of the elevator and got into Jay's car. Jay drove them to April's house. April grabbed all the stuff that she needed. She looked at her night-stand. There was a picture of her and Randy. He had her wrapped in his arm wrapped around her. April felt a single tear drop. She picked the picture up and put it down so you couldn't see the photo. She walked out of her room. She walked down the stairs and to the car.

"You ready?" Trish asked as April got in.

"Yeah." April said.

"Alright. We're off to Toronto now." Jay said.

**A/N: No cliffhanger. Okay. This isn't a good chapter and I know. I'm like running out of thoughts. But we're nearing something. We're getting closer to a surprise guest coming in! YAY! Review! Love ya, guys! **


	26. flying to Missouri

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**Chapter 26:**

_Toronto_

As soon as the three got to Toronto, they each went to their own room and crashed. The next morning, April awoke to her phone ringing. She picked up the phone without looking at who was calling her.

"Hello?" April said.

_"April, it's Becky." Becky said. _

"Oh hey Becky! What's up?" April asked.

_"Nate's in the hospital." Becky said. _

"Oh my god! What happened to him? Is he alright?" April asked.

_"He was out with his friends and well they got hit by a drunk driver." Becky said._

"He wasn't driving the car right?" April asked.

_"No of course not. It was his friend's parent. I don't think they made it. But they said that Nate's in 50/50 chance." Becky said._

"Alright. What do you want me to do?" April asked.

_"Mom thinks that if you come down to see him, maybe it'll wake him. So what do you say?" Becky asked. _

"Well the thing is I'm in Canada." April said.

_"What? What are you doing there?" Becky asked._

"Your brother and I got into a huge argument." April said.

_"I see. Well just for Nate, can you fly back? I'll tell dad to do the flight." Becky said. _

"Alright. I'll try to fly down. I guess now." April said.

_"Alright. Thank you, April!" Becky said._

"It's nothing really. Nate's like family." April said.

They hung up the phone. April grabbed her stuff and dug through to look for clothes. She would wear a pink sundress and sandals. She looked at the time. She wasn't ready to go back. What if he were there? How would see talk to him? She couldn't. This wasn't him.

_Hospital_

Elaine watched as Randy paced back and forth. Becky had gone out to phone someone and rushed into the hospital telling her father someone needed a ticket to come here. Bob had brought Becky to the airport. Randy looked so sad.

"What's on your mind, son?" Elaine asked even if she knew the answer.

"She said I changed mom. I don't know how I changed." Randy said.

"Who said you've changed?" Elaine asked.

"April." Randy said.

Elaine thought to herself.

_'Finally! Someone's being honest with him.' Elaine said to herself._

"To tell you the truth, Randy, you have in a way." Elaine said.

Randy looked at his mom.

"How could you possibly take her side mom?" Randy asked.

"It's the honest truth, son. And I'm not taking sides. But you have son. I mean look at you. You cheated on her with some other girl. You go out every night with your friends while she sits in her hotel room watching her niece and protecting your child. And then you ask her to move into your house. Are you insane? She's not gonna fall into your arms that fast. She's not that type of girl." Elaine said.

Randy looked at his mother. Why did she always have to be right?

"But mom, what about our child? I don't want the kid to be living in two different houses. In two different states." Randy said.

"Well son, if you get your head out of your ass, maybe you'll find a solution." Elaine said as Becky ran into the hospital.

"Mom, dad wants to talk to you outside." Becky said.

"Alright. I'll be back." Elaine said as she walked over to where Bob was.

_Airport_

April was so nervous. She knew he was going to be there. But why was she nervous? It was his fault that this whole thing got out of control. She couldn't believe what she was going to do. But Nate was like family to her. He was like another little brother that she loved. She stepped off of the plane and walked towards the baggage claim. She knew that Bob and Becky were going to pick her up. She grabbed her bags and walked out to wait for them. Bob and Becky walked towards her.

"Hey sweetie!" Bob said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi Bob!" April said.

"Hey April!" Becky said as she hugged her.

"Hey Becky!" April said.

"How was your flight?" Bob asked.

"It was alright. How's Randy?" April asked almost wanting to smack herself for asking.

"He's doing alright. Just hasn't been himself lately." Bob said.

"How about we head to the hospital and then we'll bring you to the house to leave your stuff there?" Becky asked.

"I think I'm gonna stay in a hotel today." April said.

"Oh no dear. You're always welcomed to stay with us." Bob said.

"It's perfectly fine. I don't mind staying at the hotel." April said as they got into the car.

"We would rather you stay with us. Just so you could be safe." Bob said as he drove them to the hospital.

"I guess it would be alright." April said as they arrived at the hospital.

_Hospital_

Randy was sitting in the hospital room with his brother. Bob, Becky, and April walked into the hospital building. Elaine saw April.

"Oh my gosh! Hey sweetie!" Elaine said as she hugged April.

"Hey Elaine!" April said as she hugged Elaine back.

"How are you?" Elaine asked.

"I'm doing pretty good." April said.

"Where did you fly from?" Elaine asked.

"I came from Toronto. I just arrived there yesterday night." April said.

"Awe, you didn't have to fly here to see Nate." Elaine said.

"No it's alright. Nate's like a little brother to me." April said.

"Well you go ahead and walk into the room." Elaine said.

"Okay. I'll be out in a couple of minutes." April said as she walked into the room.

April looked at Nate and then the man sitting next to him. Randy stared at April.

"What are you doing here?" Randy asked as he stood up.

"You're sister told me that your brother was in a car accident and I came to visit." April said as she walked towards the bed.

"Why?" Randy asked.

"Because Nate's like a brother to me." April said.

"So. No one wants you here." Randy said.

April looked at Randy.

"Well then if no one wants me here, I guess I should leave then." April said as she got ready to leave.

"Wait. Don't leave." The two heard someone say.

April turned around to see Nate awake. She walked back over to him.

"Hey Nate! How are you feeling?" April asked as she stood by his bedside.

"Like a truck ran me over. But don't leave April. Randy, stop being a stubborn brother. Maybe you guys should talk. He's going crazy, April! Help him!" Nathan said as he looked at April.

**A/N: Okay. I'm just updating this story. I haven't got a clue as to where I'm going to take this yet. So do you think April will talk to Randy? Will everything be okay? Stay Tuned**


	27. two hearts rekindle

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**Chapter 27:**

"Nate, your brother doesn't want to talk to me. That's alright. I understand him." April said as she held Nate's hand.

Nate looked at April and at Randy.

"Please guys, for the sake of your child! You guys need to talk these things over! Please for me!" Nate said.

April looked at Randy. Randy looked at April.

"Nate, you know I would never talk to someone like her." Randy said.

"But you did. You even went to the ends of getting her pregnant. Now you stop being a jerk and talk to her. And April, please stop being stubborn." Nate said as he kissed her hand.

April looked at Nate.

"I'm only doing this for you and the baby, Nate." April said.

"That's all I ask." Nate said.

"I'll be outside then. I'll come back later, Nate." April said as she kissed Nate's forehead.

"Thanks, April." Nate said.

April nodded her head and walked outside. Nate looked at his brother.

"Come on, Randy. You're acting like a big jerk. You know ever since you came home with April, I looked up to you. The way you showed affection to her and the way you were so caring with her. I wanted to be just like you. But I guess I was wrong. You're a total opposite from what I saw that day." Nate said.

Randy stared at his brother. It was true. He was being a jerk.

"I'll be back, Nate. I have to fix something." Randy said as he walked out of the room.

Elaine looked at her older son. Randy looked at her.

"She's outside." Elaine said.

"Thanks mom." Randy said as Elaine nodded her head.

April stood outside of the hospital building. She still was trying to figure out why she even came to see Nate. Yeah she did see him as a brother and yes she did care about him. But really why? Randy walked out of the hospital building. He saw April standing outside almost shivering. He took his coat off and walked over to her. He placed it over her shoulder. April looked at Randy.

"Thanks." April said.

"Want to go somewhere where we could talk?" Randy asked.

"Yeah sure." April said.

Randy and April walked towards his car. Randy opened the door for her.

"Thanks." April said as she got into the car.

Randy got into the car as well. He started the car and drove them to the beach. Randy helped her out of the car. The two walked towards the entrance of the beach. They started to walk on the sand. Randy looked at April.

"How have you been?" Randy asked.

April looked at her feet and then at Randy.

"I've been alright. Just a bit tired lately. How have you been?" April asked.

"Like a total wreck." Randy said.

April looked around the beach.

"I guess I'm one of the reasons why you feel like that. And I just want to say I'm really sorry. I know I said some means thing about you and I'm really sorry. It's just being pregnant and not having you by my side to help me is really stressing me out." April said.

Randy looked at her.

"April, I need to be honest with you." Randy said.

"Yeah go ahead." April said.

"For the past couple of months that I haven't seen you, I haven't been myself. And I know I've changed. I've gone back to all the old things that I used to do. When I found out that you were in a coma, I wanted to hurt myself for letting you go back to North Carolina. I wanted to change everything. If I could go back, I would change everything that I had done wrong. I would go back and would have not done what I did with Candice. I would have made everything so that you wouldn't have to feel the way you feel right now. If I could go back and change the fact that you're pregnant, I wouldn't. I want you to be the mother of my children. You're the girl I've always wanted. You're the girl that I've dreamed of. And I wouldn't change anything about you. But I know above all that you could never forgive me for what I did. April, you were right when you said that you didn't know who I was anymore. Because I don't even know who I am." Randy said.

April looked back at Randy.

"Randy, you know I didn't mean to say you changed. It was me who changed. I haven't been myself. I practically lied to you. I told your mom not to tell you that I had gotten up. I know it was wrong but I couldn't get myself to actually speak to you. I was so mad at you. I had mixed feelings. I was telling myself one thing and then another thing. And I can't take it. I want to forget everything that happened between us. I want us to have a family. I want us to be there for each other. I want there to be an us. Because I really love you. I know what I want is too much to ask for. But I can't help it." April said.

"April, you haven't changed. You've always been yourself. I know why you did what you did with the coma situation. And I understand. I mean if I had been in the same position where I was in a coma, I wouldn't even be able to talk to myself." Randy said.

"No Randy, I have. I know I'm not the girl you once knew. And please tell me that I've changed." April said.

Randy stared at April's hazel eyes.

"You really want me to be honest with you?" Randy asked.

"Yes Randy. I need you to be honest with me." April said.

Randy stopped and so did April. She turned to face him.

"You have but into someone I could still fall in love with." Randy said.

"Randy..." April started to say but Randy cut her off.

"April, I love you. I love you for all the reasons there are to name. I love you because you've changed me into a whole better person. I love you because you honestly given me a second look at love. I love you because you're everything a guy, like me, would want. You have all the sexy qualities that a guy could ask for in a girl. You've got the intelligence that I look for in a girl. Must I go on?" Randy asked.

April froze for a minute. No one had ever said anything like that. It amazed her that he still cared about her after everything that they had been through. Did she really want him to continue? Maybe he had said enough. April touched Randy's face and leaned in to kiss him. Randy didn't know what to do. But he kissed her back. They pulled away from each other. Randy had a confused look on his face.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Randy asked.

**A/N: Why did April kiss him? Stay Tuned to find out! It's not my best chapter. But hey i'm just updating for you guys! My loyal readers! You deserve to get these chapters because it's been a while since I've updated. I'm almost done with school. **


	28. moving in

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**Chapter 28:**

"Do I really need to give you a reason as to why I kissed you?" April asked.

"Well yes you do." Randy said.

April looked at Randy.

"Well I needed to feel the electricity flow between us. I needed to know that you still hold the love that you have for me." April said.

Randy kissed her. The electricity flowing between them two. This kiss seemed like an eternity. Randy pulled away.

"Did you feel it?" Randy asked.

"Yes I did." April said.

"I'm glad you did. Because I still have those feelings for you." Randy said.

April smiled and slipped her arm around Randy's waist. Randy wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Randy, I missed you." April said.

Randy held April in his arms.

"I missed you too." Randy said as he kissed her head.

"Randy?" April said as Randy turned to face her.

"Yeah?" Randy asked.

"Do you think there still is a chance for us to be together?" April asked.

"Baby, I wouldn't have kissed you if we couldn't be together." Randy said.

April smiled again.

"What do you want to talk about now?" April asked as they sat on the sand.

Randy sat behind April and wrapped his arms around her.

"Can I ask you something? Since we don't know what we're going to talk about." Randy asked.

"Yeah sure." April said as they watched the waves.

"Will you be my girlfriend yet again?" Randy asked.

April leaned her head back against Randy's shoulder. She interwined her fingers with his and kissed his hands.

"I would love to." April said.

Randy smiled and kissed April again. April pulled away and placed Randy's hand on her stomach. Randy looked at her.

"That's our baby." April said.

"April, what are we gonna do when the baby is born?" Randy asked.

"What do you mean?" April asked.

"Is the baby gonna live in two different houses?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. What do you want?" April asked.

"All I want is for you to move into my house so we can raise this baby together." Randy said.

April stared at the ocean. She had to think about it. It would be better for the baby. April frowned but then smiled.

"I would love to move in with you." April said.

"Good cause I don't want this baby living in two different houses." Randy said.

"Neither do I." April said.

"So when do you want to move in?" Randy asked.

"Well as soon as I pack everything, I'll tell you when I'm going to fly in." April said.

"Alright. When are you leaving?" Randy asked as they got up.

"I think I'm gonna stay here for the night and then fly back over the weekend." April said.

"Okay. So I'll pick you up on Saturday?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. But I'll send the stuff over the next couple of days." April said.

"Okay. Why don't we head to the hospital? They must be looking for us." Randy said as the two walked back to his car.

Randy helped April into the car and got into the drivers seat. He drove them back to the hospital. The two walked up to Nathan's hospital room. Elaine looked at the two. Randy now had a smile on his face as he held April's hand. April's eyes twinkled under the light as she talked to Randy. Elaine smiled to herself. April looked at Elaine.

"Hey mom." Randy said as he kissed his mom the cheek.

"Hey son. Hey April. Did you two talk?" Elaine asked as April kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes we did. And we settle our differences." April said.

"That's good. So what are you two planning to do?" Elaine asked.

"April's gonna move into my house." Randy said.

"Oh that's great!" Elaine said as she stood up and hugged April.

"Yeah." April said.

"Nate will be so happy." Elaine said.

"Yes he will. We're gonna go inside and talk to him okay, mom?" Randy asked.

"Oh yeah go ahead. I'm gonna head home with dad and Becky. April, Bob left your bag in the room." Elaine said.

"Okay. Thanks." April said as she and Randy walked into the room.

Nate looked at the two and smiled. April walked over to where Nate's bed was and sat on the bed.

"Hey Nate! How are you feeling now?" April asked.

"Hey! I feel a bit better." Nate said.

Randy sat on the chair near Nate and held April's hand.

"That's good." Randy said.

"So are you guys okay now?" Nate asked.

"Yeah. Thanks to you." April said as she squeezed Randy's hand.

"I'm glad you guys fixed things up. So what do you two decide on?" Nate asked.

"April is going to move into my house." Randy said.

"That's great news!" Nate said.

"Yes it is." April said as smiled at Randy.

"When are you moving in?" Nate asked.

"Well I'm gonna fly back home tomorrow and then I'm gonna start sending my stuff over. I'll be back on Saturday though." April said.

"That's good." Nate said.

"Yeah." April said.

Randy looked at the clock. He stood up and wrapped his arms around April's waist.

"April, it's getting late. We should head to my house." Randy said.

April nodded her head.

"Nate, I'll come back tomorrow." Randy said.

"Okay. Bye April!" Nate said.

"Bye Nate!" April said as she kissed his forehead.

"Bye Randy!" Nate said.

"Bye Nate!" Randy said as they walked out of the hospital.

Randy and April headed towards his house. April had fallen asleep in the car. Randy helped carry her stuff and carry April into the house. He shut the door and brought April upstairs. He laid April on his bed.

"Baby, we're here." Randy whispered as he moved some hair out of her face.

April stirred a bit and opened her eyes.

"Hm.." April said.

"You might want to change to your pajamas." Randy said.

"Okay. Where's your bathroom?" April asked.

"Across the hall." Randy said.

"Okay. I'll be back." April said as she grabbed her clothes from her bag.

April walked towards the bathroom and dressed into her pajamas. She brushed her teeth and walked back into the bedroom. Randy was already in bed and waiting for her. April got on the bed and looked at Randy.

"Night." April said as she kissed him.

"Night, baby." Randy said as he turned the light off.

**A/N: Yay! Okay next chapter is going to be taking place one month later. Stay Tuned! Read and Review! Love ya! **


	29. Surprise

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**Chapter 28:**

**One Month Later**

April sat in the house she now shared with Randy. She looked around the house. It had taken a while for her to get used to the new environment. But she had to admit St. Louis was beautiful. She was alone at home though. Randy was on the road. He would be coming home soon though. April touched her stomach. She was four months into her pregnancy. She was waiting for Becky and Nate to come take her to the mall. She got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen. She was getting really hungry. She opened the freezer and went to eat ice cream when she heard the door to the house open. April stayed where she was. Randy walked into the house. He heard the tv on. He shut the door and walked into the living room. April wasn't on the couch.

"Hm..wonder where she is." Randy said as he walked into the kitchen.

April eyes widen as she saw Randy. Randy laughed at her.

"What are you doing here! You're not suppose to be here till Saturday." April said.

"Awe I feel offended." Randy said.

"Awe baby, I didn't mean it that way. It's just you're here early." April said.

"Vince left me get a week off to spend time with you. He says I need to be with you just in case you need me." Randy said as he walked over to her.

"Oh that's good." April said as she opened the ice cream container.

"Yeah I get to spend more time with you." Randy said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and kissed her.

"Uh huh you mean so you can work your charms on me so I'll get into bed with you." April said as she spooned the ice cream out of the container.

She slipped the spoon into her month and licked the ice cream off. Randy laughed at her and her comment.

"And what if I do?" Randy asked as he started to kiss her neck.

"Must you know that I'm already pregnant with your baby." April said.

"And what if I want to have more kids with you?" Randy whispered against her neck.

"Well I don't think you can have another one at the moment. You've already got one in here." April said as she pointed to her stomach.

"You know we could always try." Randy said.

"I know you want to but my ice cream is melting. Plus I promised your sister and brother that I would go to the mall with them." April said.

"Don't blame me for the ice cream. You're the one not eating it. Well how about I go with you guys to the mall?" Randy asked as April continued to eat the ice cream.

"I don't mind. That way your brother wouldn't feel lonely." April said.

"Okay good." Randy said as he kissed her forehead.

April stopped eating the ice cream and put it back in the freezer. She threw the spoon into the sink as Randy brought his stuff into their room. April walked up the stairs and into their room. Randy was changing out of his clothes when April walked into the room.

"Oh sorry, baby! I just needed to get something." April said as she faced the other direction.

"You don't have to turn the other way. It's not like you haven't seen me naked before." Randy said as she let out a giggle.

"You're right. But still, what if I had been someone else? You wouldn't say that to them now would you?" April asked as she turned around to see that he was dressed.

"Of course I wouldn't." Randy said.

The doorbell rang and April turned to leave the room.

"I'll be back." April said as she walked down the stairs to answer the door.

April opened the door and saw Becky and Nate standing on the other side.

"Hey guys!" April said as she moved out of the way.

"Hey April! Hey munchkin!" Becky said as she rubbed April's stomach.

"Hey Ria! Munchkin!" Nate said as he kissed April on the cheek and rubbed April's stomach.

"Are you ready to go?" Becky asked.

"Uh huh. Let me go and grab my bag upstairs." April said.

"Alright." Nate said as April walked up the stairs.

April walked into the bedroom.

"Your brother and sister are here." April said as she grabbed her bag.

"Okay. Let's head downstairs." Randy said as he took April's hand in his.

The two walked down the stairs.

"Nate, Becky, ready to go?" April asked.

"Yeah." Becky said as they walked towards the door.

Nate stood in shock and so did Becky. Randy looked at his siblings.

"What's wrong? Did you guys see a ghost?" Randy asked as April laughed.

"What are you doing here!" Nate exclaimed.

"I live here." Randy said as April smacked his arm.

"What he means is that he came home early because Vince wanted him to stay with me." April said.

"Well that would have been easier to say." Becky said.

"So he's tagging along with us?" Nate asked.

"Yeah. He offered." April said as she held Randy's hand again.

"Good. Cause I was afraid I was going to be the only guy." Nate said.

Becky, April, and Randy laughed at Nathan.

"Alright, let's head out." Becky said as they walked out of the house.

They headed to the mall. After 4 hours of being in the mall, they decided to head home. Becky and Nathan dropped Randy and April to the house. Randy and April walked inside the house.

"Gosh! I'm so exhausted!" April said as she fell on the couch.

"I know, babe. I'm exhausted too!" Randy said as he dropped their bags on the ground.

"What do you want to do?" April asked as she moved so that Randy could sit next to her.

"Whatever you want." Randy said as he sat down next to her.

"Want to head to bed? I'm really tired." April said.

"Alright let's head to bed." Randy said as he carried April up to their bedroom.

"I'm gonna change real quick." April said as walked towards the bathroom.

"Okay. I'm gonna go and get our stuff downstairs." Randy said as he walked down the stairs.

Randy grabbed their stuff and walked back up the stairs. April walked back out of the bathroom in her pajamas. Randy placed their stuff on the floor and went to the bathroom. April got into the bed and rubbed her stomach. Randy walked out of the bedroom and got on bed.

"You alright, baby?" Randy asked.

"Uh huh." April said.

"Then why are you rubbing your stomach? Are you hungry?" Randy asked.

"No I'm just thinking." April said.

"About what?" Randy asked.

"Our baby." April said.

"What about our baby?" Randy asked.

"What if I'm not a good mom?" April asked.

Randy looked at his girlfriend.

"Baby, you're gonna be a perfect mom. I mean look at the way you take care of Diana." Randy said.

"Are you sure?" April asked.

"I'm positive." Randy said.

"Thank you, baby!" April said as she kissed him.

"Mmm." Randy said.

April felt their baby kicking inside of her stomach.

"Baby, I think someone wants some attention." April said.

Randy looked at her.

"What?" Randy asked.

"Give me your hand." April said.

Randy let April take his hand in hers. April placed her hand over her stomach. The baby kicked again.

**A/N: What do you think Randy's reaction is? Stay Tuned! **


	30. lila drafted to smackdown

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**Chapter 30:**

Randy looked at April.

"Was that the baby?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." April said.

"Oh my god! That's amazing!" Randy said.

"I know." April said.

"What do you think the baby is?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. What do you want the baby to be?" April asked.

"You know I want a boy. But if it's a girl, I'm gonna love her just as much as I would love the baby if it was a boy." Randy said.

"Well as long as the baby is healthy I'll be happy." April said.

"So will I." Randy said.

Randy kept his hand on April's stomach and heard April's soft breathing. He looked at her and noticed that she had fallen asleep. He kissed her and fell asleep himself. The next morning, April was the first to wake up. She snuck out of bed and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed some eggs, and bacon from the fridge. She took the pancake batter out of the cabinet and started to work on Randy's breakfast. When she was cooking the pancakes, the baby started to kick.

"Come on munchkin, mommy has to make daddy some breakfast. We'll eat soon too." April said as she rubbed her stomach.

Randy started to stir a bit in bed. He kept his eyes closed for a couple of minutes before he opened his eyes. He noticed that April was no longer in the room.

"April!" Randy yelled.

April was coming up the stairs when Randy was calling her.

"I'm coming, babe!" April said as she walked into the room with the tray of food.

Randy looked at April ask she set the tray on empty spot next to him.

"What's this for?" Randy asked.

April crawled on the bed and laid on top of Randy.

"For you, silly." April said.

"I know that. But what's the occasion?" Randy asked.

April looked up at Randy.

"Do I have to have a reason as to why I made you breakfast?" April asked.

"Well no." Randy said.

"Then go ahead and eat." April said as she got off of Randy.

April sat next to Randy. Randy began to eat and noticed that April wasn't eating.

"Aren't you going to eat, babe?" Randy asked.

"I will. You just go ahead and eat." April said.

"Have some. I don't think I can eat all of this. Although it looks good." Randy said.

"Are you sure? I mean I made it all for you." April said.

"Of course. Come on, eat some with me." Randy said.

Randy sat up so his back was against the headboard of the bed. April sat in between his legs facing him. Randy started to feed April some of the food. After the two had finished the food, April picked the tray up. Randy stopped her.

"I'll take it." Randy said as he took the tray from her.

"Are you sure?" April asked.

"Of course, baby." Randy said.

"Okay. What are we doing today?" April asked as she followed Randy out of their room.

"We're going to go the taping of Smackdown." Randy said.

"Will they let me on that show?" April asked.

"Of course. You are my girlfriend." Randy said.

"Okay. Good." April said as Randy walked down the stairs with her.

"Yeah that way you and the baby are safe." Randy said as he set the tray down on the kitchen table.

"Does your mom know that we're leaving?" April asked.

"I haven't talked to her about it. You want to talk to her?" Randy asked.

"Oh no. I was just asking." April said.

"Do you want to get ready first then?" Randy asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Okay. I'll only be a couple of minutes." April said as she walked up the stairs.

She walked into the bathroom and took a shower. April dressed into sweats and a tanktop. She slipped her jacket on and threw her hair into a ponytail. She walked out of the bathroom and looked at Randy.

"Bathroom's all yours." April said.

"Alright. I'll only be a little while." Randy said as he walked into the bathroom.

"Okay." April said as she pulled her suitcase out and started to pack some clothes for herself.

She wasn't ready to tell Randy what she was going to do. She wanted to see what his reaction would be. Randy stepped out of the bathroom in a button down shirt which was blue and jeans. April sliped her tennis shoes on and watched as Randy sat on the bed and started to put his shoes on.

"Ready?" Randy asked as he grabbed their stuff.

"Uh huh." April said as they walked out of their room.

Randy and April walked towards the car. Randy helped April into the car and got in the car as well. He drove them to the arena. Dave saw Randy's car. He walked over to the car and saw April in the passenger seat. He opened the door for her as Randy got out of the car.

"Hey Ria!" Dave said as he helped her out.

"Hi Dave! How are you?" April asked as she shut the door.

"I'm good. How are you and the baby?" Dave asked as he rubbed her stomach.

"We're doing alright. The baby seems to be kicking a lot now that they're near Randy." April said as Dave laughed.

"It's gonna be a Daddy's child huh?" Dave asked.

"Got that right." April said.

"Hey! I heard that!" Randy said as he took their stuff out of the car.

"Sorry but it's true." April said.

Randy, Dave, and April walked into the arena. April turned to face the two guys and took her bag from Randy.

"I'll see you guys later." April said as she kissed each of them on the cheek.

She walked towards the Women's locker room. She entered the locker room to see Christy inside with Stacy. Christy looked at April.

"Oh my god! Hey girl!" Christy squealed as she hugged her.

"Hey!" April said as she hugged Christy back.

Christy and April pulled back from each other. April looked at Stacy.

"Hi." Stacy said.

"Hi." April said.

"I'll be back. I left my bag in the car." Christy said as she walked out of the room.

Stacy and April looked at each other. They knew there was tension between them. Stacy wanted to settle this and so did April.

"Look April, I know that we were friends before and after Randy started going out with me, we weren't friends anymore. If I caused any problems between you and I, I'm sorry. I just wish we could fix this and you know become friends again." Stacy said.

"You know, Stacy after that one moment you didn't help Randy out in the ring, I despised you. I couldn't believe you didn't help him. My heart broke into pieces seeing him not even know where the hell he was. I couldn't sleep for days. I cried to Alyssa about this for days. And then you stopped talking to me. You don't know how much that hurt. I didn't know why you weren't talking to me. I thought I had done something wrong but I hadn't even done anything." April said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't talking to you. I was so stupid. I don't know what I was thinking. There was so much going on in the my mind. I'm really sorry, April." Stacy said.

"I'm sorry too. I guess we should just put this all in the past." April said.

"Yeah." Stacy said as she hugged April.

Christy walked back into the room.

"I see you guys are cool with each other now." Christy said.

"Yes we are." Stacy said as she let April go.

"Yeah." April said.

"That's good. April, how's the baby?" Christy asked.

"Baby?" Stacy asked as she looked at April.

"Yeah. I'm four months pregnant with Randy's kid. Baby's just doing fine." April said.

"Wow." Stacy said.

"Yeah. It's amazing." Christy said as she rubbed April's stomach.

"Yes it is." April said.

"Do you guys know what the gender of the baby is?" Stacy asked.

"Nope. We want it to be a surprise." April said.

Stacy was going to say something when the door flew open. A blonde girl walked into the room.

"Oh am I interrupting you guys?" She asked.

"No you're not. I'm April Dumas." April said as she stuck her hand out.

"Jillian Hall." Jillian said shaking April's hand.

"Nice to meet you." April said.

"You too. Any ways I have to go. I just needed to drop my stuff. I'll see you guys around." Jillian said as she dropped her stuff and walked out the door.

April changed into a nice dress and slipped her heeled shoes on. She got ready to go out to the ring.

**Randy had just won his match against the Undertaker when out of nowhere "SOS" by Rihanna blasted through the arena. Randy looked at the ramp. Lila stepped out from behind the curtain. Randy stood there in shock. **

**"Well well well look what we have here. So we meet again, Randy Orton." Lila said as she walked down the ramp and into the ring. **

**Randy looked at her. **

**"What the hell do you want?" Randy asked. **

**"What do I want? I want you and your dad to stop stalking me!" Lila said.**

**"Stalking you! We would never do such a thing!" Randy said.**

**"Don't play stupid, Randy. It's not like you." Lila said. **

**"I don't know what you're talking about, Lila!" Randy said. **

**"You don't know what I'm talking about. Well next week you'll see what I mean!" Lila said as she got out of the ring and walked to the back. **

April stood in the back waiting for Randy.

**A/N: And so it is. Did Lila get drafted to Smackdown? What evidence does she have that Randy and Bob have been stalking her? Oh please help me out by giving baby names. I might not use it but it may be a big help. Thanks! **


	31. planning to go out with alyssa and john

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**Chapter 31:**

April smiled as Randy came down the stairs. He walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Good job out there, babe! And welcome to Smackdown!" Randy said as he kissed her head.

"Thanks! Were you a bit shocked?" April asked.

"I was definitely shocked. I just couldn't show it out there. I didn't know you were the new person that Teddy was talking about." Randy said.

"Well surprise surprise, I'm the new member of the Smackdown Brand." April said.

Randy laughed. Theodore came around the corner.

"Hey April!" Theodore said.

"Hey Teddy! Thanks for picking me!" April said as she hugged Theodore.

"It's no problem! How's the baby?" Theodore asked as he rubbed April's stomach.

"Baby Orton is doing just fine. Tends to kick more often now that they're near their father." April said as Theodore laughed.

"Oh it's definitely an Orton." Theodore said.

Randy laughed as April took hold of his hand. Randy looked at April.

"You okay?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." April said.

Theodore looked at the two.

"I'll see you two later. I have some business to get back to." Theodore said.

"Okay. Bye Teddy!" April said as she kissed Theodore on the cheek.

"Bye Teddy!" Randy said as he shook hands with Theodore.

"Bye!" Theodore said as he walked away from the two.

Randy turned to face April.

"What do you want to do now?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. It's up to you." April said.

"Well we should probably work on that evidence that's part of the story-line." Randy said as the two walked towards his locker room.

"But I thought your dad said he got a video of me already." April said.

"He did? When?" Randy asked.

"He told me that he accidently video-taped me while I was walking to the car and that you somehow left the video-camera in the women's locker room. So there were tapes of me changing." April said as Randy opened the door for her to walk into the room.

"Now how in the hell did my dad accidently video-tape you?" Randy asked.

"I have no idea. But maybe you gave him the camera and he didn't know it was recording." April said.

"I don't remember giving him the camera. But any ways at least we got that settled out." Randy said as he sat on the couch.

"Yeah." April said as she sat between Randy's legs.

Randy wrapped his arms around her waist. Randy started to run his hands over the baby.

"How's baby Orton?" Randy asked.

"Just fine." April said.

Randy continued to rub her stomach. The baby started to kick again.

"Jeez Randy, how do you do that?" April asked.

"Do what?" Randy asked.

"Get the baby to kick." April said.

"I don't know. Baby Orton loves daddy that's why." Randy said.

April laughed.

"They sure do." April said.

"Of course. Who doesn't love Randy Orton?" Randy asked.

April laughed again.

"I'll leave you to a no comment." April said.

"That was so not nice." Randy said.

"Well you're the one who asked the question." April said.

"Well my bad, Miss smartass." Randy said.

April smacked Randy's leg.

"Not nice." April pouted.

"Awe. I'm sorry, baby." Randy said as he kissed her head.

"You owe me for that." April said.

"You owe me for what you answered." Randy said.

April turned around to face him.

"And just how should I repay you?" April asked.

"Hm...we could talk about that on our way to the hotel." Randy said.

"Well I think I want to hang out with Alyssa and John. It's been a long time since we hung out with them." April said.

"Well why don't we call them and tell them to meet us somewhere so we could hang out. I'm sure they would like to hang with us." Randy said.

"Okay. I'll call Alyssa." April said as she grabbed her bag which was right next to Randy.

"Well let me get changed then." Randy said as he helped April up.

"Okay." April said as she tried to find her phone in her bag.

Randy stepped into the bathroom and took a shower. April dialed Alyssa's number. Alyssa answered the phone.

_"Hey girl!" Alyssa said. _

"Hey Alyssa! What are John and you doing tonight?" April asked.

_"I don't think we're doing anything tonight. Why do you ask?" Alyssa asked._

"I was wondering if John and you wanted to hang out with Randy and me." April said.

_"Yeah definitely. We haven't seen you guys in like forever! Where do you want to meet up?" Alyssa asked._

"I know. Um I don't know. I haven't asked Randy yet." April said.

_"You guys want to hang out in the club?" Alyssa asked._

"Is it safe for a pregnant girl to be there?" April asked.

Alyssa laughed.

_"I sure hope so." Alyssa said._

"Well what club do you want to go to?" April asked.

_"I don't know but we'll find one when we meet up with each other." Alyssa said. _

"Okay. Well let's meet up at the hotel." April said.

_"Alright. See you there, girl!" Alyssa said. _

April and Alyssa got off the phone with each other. Randy stepped out of the bathroom and got dressed.

"So did the two of you decide on a place?" Randy asked as he finished dressing up.

"We said that we would decide on where to go when we meet up." April said.

"Okay that's good." Randy said as he packed his stuff up.

"Ready to go?" April asked.

"Yeah." Randy said as he picked her bag up.

Randy and April walked out of the locker room and headed towards the car. Randy put their stuff in the trunk of the car and helped April into the car. He drove them to the hotel. April and Randy headed up to their room. April stayed in the dress she was wearing and so did Randy. April combed her hair again and left it down. April heard her phone ringing. Randy looked at her.

"You want me to answer that?" Randy asked.

"Yeah could you?" April asked.

"Yeah of course." Randy said.

April looked at Randy and watched as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Randy said.

_"Hey Randy! It's Alyssa!" Alyssa said. _

"Oh hey Alyssa!" Randy said.

_"Are you guys ready to meet up with us?" Alyssa asked._

"Yeah. April just finished fixing her hair." Randy said.

_"Okay well meet us downstairs." Alyssa said. _

"Okay bye!" Randy said as he ended the call.

April looked at Randy.

"Are they ready?" April asked.

"Yeah. They're waiting for us downstairs." Randy said.

"Oh okay. Let's head down then." April said as she grabbed her bag.

**A/N: Okay No cliffhanger. Sorry I haven't updated. My laptop is broken & I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with it. So please be patient. This isn't the best chapter, I know. Review! Next chapter is the evidence and then we're gonna jump around. Almost done with this story! **


	32. some secrets are meant to be kept

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**Chapter 32:**

Randy and April headed down to meet up with Alyssa and John. Randy held April close to him as they walked into the elevator. He kissed her forehead and rubbed his hand over her stomach.

"How you feeling?" Randy asked.

"A bit tired but I'll survive this night." April said.

"You sure you want to go to the club?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." April said.

"Okay but you just tell me when you want to go back to the room." Randy said.

"I will." April said.

The two heard the elevator make a sound which meant that they had arrived on the lobby floor. April held Randy's hand as they walked out of the elevator. The two looked around for Alyssa and John. Alyssa spotted Randy and April looking around the lobby.

"Hey guys over here!" Alyssa called out to them.

April and Randy looked towards the direction that they heard Alyssa's voice. April squealed when she saw Alyssa. April rushed over to Alyssa and hugged her.

"Hey you!" April said.

"Hey Ria! How are you and the baby?" Alyssa asked as she rubbed April's stomach.

"We're okay. Baby Orton seems to be kicking alot now that Randy's here." April said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Did you two find out the gender of the baby?" Alyssa asked.

"I kind of want it to be a surprise." April said.

"Oh that's good. Well come on let's head out to the club before Baby Orton tells you they want to sleep." Alyssa said.

Randy walked over to where April and Alyssa were.

"Alyssa, you remember Randy." April said.

"Oh yes I do. How could I forget the gentleman who walked me to where you were." Alyssa said as she smiled at Randy.

Randy smiled.

"And hello to you too, Alyssa." Randy said.

"How are you?" Alyssa asked.

"I'm doing great. How are you?" Randy asked as John finally joined them.

"I'm good." Alyssa said.

"Hey John!" April said as she smiled at John.

"Hey baby girl! How are you and Baby Orton?" John asked as he kissed April's forehead and rubbed her stomach.

"Just fine. How are you?" April asked.

"I'm doing great. Having a blast on Raw." John said.

"That's good." April said.

Randy looked at John.

"Hey man!" Randy said.

"Hey!" John said as the two shook hands.

"We should probably head out to the club." Alyssa said.

"Yeah." April said as she wrapped her arm around Randy's waist.

Alyssa and John held each other's hand as the four walked out of the hotel. The four looked for the nearest club that they could go to. They found a club and walked inside. Randy and John were looking for a table that they could sit in. The two found a table and sat down as the girls did the same thing. A waiter had passed by and asked what they wanted.

"I'll just have a bottled water." April said.

"Make that two. I don't think I can handle anything today." Alyssa said.

Randy looked at April. April smiled.

"You get whatever you want." April said.

"You sure?" Randy asked.

"Yeah of course." April said.

"I'll take a beer." Randy said.

"Yeah same here." John said.

"Okay." The waiter said as he walked away.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick." April said as she got up.

"Alright. Be careful." Randy said.

"I will." April said as she walked towards the bathroom.

"So Randy, are you excited about the baby?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes I am. I mean at first I was really scared but now I'm more comfortable." Randy said.

"Awe look at my best friend. He's ready for fatherhood." John said as he pretend to cry.

Alyssa smacked John on the arm.

"As if you aren't." Alyssa said.

"What's that suppose to mean, baby?" John asked.

**A/N: Yay! Cliffhanger! WOO! I know what my next shocker is gonna be! So what do you think Alyssa meant? Stay Tuned! **


	33. secrets between two people

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**Chapter 33:**

Alyssa looked at Randy and then back at John. Was she ready to tell them? Her stomach started to churn and she felt like she was going to throw up. Alyssa stood up.

"Excuse me. I have to go to the bathroom." Alyssa said as she clasped her hand over her mouth and rushed towards the bathroom.

April was just getting ready to walk out of the bathroom when Alyssa rushed past her and into a stall. April paused and thought for a minute. Trying to figure out if Alyssa had just rushed past her.

"Alyssa?" April called out.

Alyssa was throwing up in one of the stalls and that's when April became concerned. She knocked on the stall.

"Alyssa, are you okay!" April exclaimed.

"Just give me a minute, Ria." Alyssa said as flushed the toilet.

Alyssa opened the stall and walked over to the sink. April followed her and sat on the counter. She held Alyssa's hair back and Alyssa washed her face.

"What's wrong, Aly?" April asked.

Alyssa looked at April.

"You promise not to tell John or Randy, Ria?" Alyssa asked.

"Of course. We've been best friends for a long time and never once have I broken a promise. So tell me what's going on?" April asked.

"I'm pregnant." Alyssa said.

"How far along?" April asked as she sat on the counter in shock.

"I'm a month pregnant." Alyssa said.

"When did you find out?" April asked as Alyssa wiped her face and sat on the counter with her.

"A couple days ago." Alyssa said.

"Congratulations! You're gonna make a great mom!" April said as she wrapped her arm around Alyssa's shoulder.

"You really think so?" Alyssa asked.

"I know so." April said.

"Thanks! I just don't know how to tell John this. I mean what if he's not ready, then what will I do?" Alyssa asked.

"I'm sure John is ready. I mean the way he acts around Diana really shows that he's ready to be a dad. And if he isn't ready, you've got Randy and me. You know we're always gonna be here for you." April said.

"Thanks, Ria!" Alyssa said as she hugged her best friend.

"It's nothing. You think they're worried about us?" April asked.

"Definitely. Ready to go back?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah. Are you?" April asked.

"Yes." Alyssa said.

"Well let's go." April said as they both got off the counter.

Back at the table Randy and John both were starting to become worried.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" John asked.

"Girl stuff." Randy said.

"As usual." John said.

"What do you think Alyssa meant when she said 'as if you aren't'?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. But it's getting to me. Like I'm starting to worry." John said as the two girls walked back to the table.

April sat down next to Randy and Alyssa next to John.

"You okay, baby?" Randy asked as he looked at April.

"Yeah. Baby Orton was just having a little moment in the bathroom." April said.

"Are you guys alright?" John asked as he looked at April.

"Yeah. The baby was just kicking a lot so I couldn't move." April said.

"Oh okay. As long as you're sure you're fine." Randy said as he kissed her forehead.

"I am." April said as she held Randy's hand.

John looked at Alyssa.

"Are you okay?" John asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I think my stomach couldn't handle what I ate earlier." Alyssa said.

"You sure?" John asked.

"Yeah." Alyssa said as she opened her water bottle and started to take sips.

"Okay as long as you say everything is alright." John said.

"Have you guys talked to Keira and Chris? What's this I hear that they got together?" April asked.

Alyssa smiled at April.

"I have spoken to Keira. And the two are actually together. They have been for a couple months now. I think Kiera told me that they got together at Wrestlemania." Alyssa said.

"Did they really?" Randy asked as he let his hand rub April's stomach.

"Yeah they said they got together after your match, Ria." Alyssa said.

"That's why when I looked back I saw Chris swing Keira around." April said.

"Guess he was happy." John said.

"I'm glad he found someone that loves him." April said.

"I am too." Randy said.

"You guys want to head to the dance floor?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah. I feel like moving." John said as Alyssa and John got out of the booth.

"You guys coming?" Alyssa asked as John held her hand.

April looked at Randy then back the couple.

"We'll be there in a couple minutes." April said.

"Alright. Don't be party poopers!" John said.

"We won't!" Randy said as John and Alyssa headed to the dance floor.

April rested her head on Randy's shoulder and yawn.

"Are you tired, baby?" Randy asked.

"A little bit." April said.

"You want to head back to the hotel?" Randy asked.

"Let's just have one dance and then we could head back." April said.

"Alright." Randy said as April helped him out of the booth.

April and Randy headed to the dance floor where they met up with Alyssa and John. The couples danced for a couple minutes. April stopped Randy from dancing.

"Is something wrong, baby?" Randy asked.

"You want to head back now. I'm feeling more tired." April said.

"Okay let's just tell Alyssa and John that we're going back to the hotel." Randy said.

April nodded her head. The two looked at Alyssa and John.

"What's wrong?" Alyssa asked.

"We're gonna head back to the hotel." Randy said.

"Alright. We'll see you guys later!" John said as they said their good-byes.

Randy and April walked out of the club. Little did the two know that they were being watched by someone.

**A/N: And the story just keeps getting more interesting. Let's see what I have in store for you guys. We still have to go through Trish and Jay's wedding. What will it be like? When will it happen? Alyssa's pregnancy is another situation in the story. How long can Alyssa keep her pregnancy a secret from John? Is her secret safe with April? And just who in the world is stalking Randy and April? Stay Tuned! **


	34. planning the wedding of Jay and Trish

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**Chapter 34:**

_The Next Morning_

April awoke the next morning to sound of Trish's theme song, which meant Trish was calling. April picked the cell phone up and flipped it open. She placed the phone near her ear.

"Hello?" April whispered trying not to wake Randy.

_"Ria, it's Jay." Jason said._

"Oh hey Jay! What's up?" April whispered.

_"Trish needs to speak to you about something. She says it's really important." Jason said._

"Well if she needed me why didn't she just talk to me on the phone instead of you." April whispered.

_"She just told me to tell you to meet her in the front lobby in two hours." Jason said._

"Alright. Tell her, I'll be there." April whispered.

_"Alright. Bye Ria!" Jason said._

"Bye Jay!" April whispered as she shut the cell phone closed.

April rolled over to watch Randy sleeping. She moved the arm, that Randy placed over her stomach, out of her way. She got out of the bed and walked into the shower. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She walked out of the bathroom looking for something to wear. She pulled a t-shirt which she tied in the back and put a mini-skirt on. She slipped on her slippers and walked back into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair. As she placed her hair in a ponytail, she heard Randy calling her.

"Baby?" Randy called out.

"I'm in the bathroom." April said as she finished fixing her hair.

"Oh okay." Randy said.

April walked out of the bathroom to see that Randy was leaning against the headboard. He was watching something on TV. He looked at her.

"Where you going?" Randy asked.

"Trish said she wanted to tell me something. So I'm gonna meet up with her." April said as she got back on the bed.

"That's good. You ready for tonight's show?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. I hope everything goes well." April said as Randy kissed her head.

"Everything will be just fine." Randy said.

"I really do hope so." April said.

"Don't worry about things to much." Randy said.

"I'm trying not to." April said.

Randy and April heard a cell phone ringing. April looked at the night-stand and looked back at Randy.

"It's your cell." April said as she handed him the phone.

Randy answered the phone.

"Hello?" Randy said.

_"Randy man, it's Dave." Dave said._

"Oh hey man! What's up?" Randy asked as he heard April's soft breathing.

"Nothing really. Amy wants to know if you and April could swing by later on after the show." Dave said.

"Yeah I guess. What's wrong with Amy?" Randy asked as he watched April fall back asleep.

"Oh nothings wrong with Amy. She and the rest of the girls did a surprise baby shower for April." Dave said.

"I see. Well I'll tell her that Amy wants her to come over so yeah." Randy said.

"Alright. Well I'll talk to you later, man." Dave said.

"Bye!" Randy said as he hung up the phone.

Randy kissed April's forehead and walked into the bathroom. He stepped into the shower and took a shower. He dressed into a pair of sweats and a wife-beater. He walked out of the bathroom and went to slip his shoes on. April opened her eyes.

"Randy?" April whispered.

Randy turned around to look at April.

"Yeah babe?" Randy asked as he walked over to her side.

"Where you going?" April asked.

"I'm going to work-out at the gym while you and Trish meet up." Randy said.

"Oh are you going by yourself?" April asked as Randy helped her up.

"I don't think so. Probably going to ask Jay to come with me." Randy said.

"Oh okay." April said.

"Yeah. Well what do you want to do now?" Randy asked as he rubbed April's stomach.

"I'm a bit hungry. You want to go downstairs to eat?" April asked as the baby started kicking.

"Yeah sure. Baby Orton's hungry too, huh?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Come on, we should head out before Trish calls me to meet up with her." April said.

"Okay." Randy said as the two walked out of their hotel room.

Randy and April headed down to the lobby where they entered the restaurant. The two found a booth to sit in. Randy wrapped his arm around April's shoulder.

"What do you want to eat?" Randy asked as they looked over the menu.

"I'm craving pancakes and bacon." April said.

"Alright. You want anything else?" Randy asked.

"Hash browns." April said with a smile on her face.

"Well you just get whatever you want, baby." Randy said.

"Okay." April said.

"Yeah. Are you excited about hanging out with Trish?" Randy asked.

"Yes I am." April said.

"What do you think you guys are gonna do?" Randy asked as the waiter came to their table.

The two placed their orders and the waiter left. After the waiter had walked away, the two continued their conversation.

"She probably wants to work on her wedding. I told her I would help her with her wedding." April said.

"Oh I see." Randy said.

"Yeah. She even asked me to be her Maid of Honor." April said.

"That's great! Congratulations!" Randy said as he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." April said as their food came.

The two ate their food then headed back to their hotel room. April walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Randy heard her cell ringing.

"Baby, your phone is ringing!" Randy said.

"Can you answer it?" April asked as she finished brushing her teeth.

"Yeah." Randy said.

Randy flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" Randy said as April walked out of the bathroom.

_"Randy, it's Trish." Trish said._

"Oh hey Trish! What's up?" Randy asked.

_"Is April up already?" Trish asked._

"Yeah she's been up for a while. We just got back from having breakfast. Why?" Randy asked.

_"Do you think that she could um meet up with me now?" Trish asked._

"Yeah I think she can. Is something wrong?" Randy asked.

_"Oh no everything's just fine. I just you know need to get started with my wedding." Trish said. _

"Oh yeah. Congratulations about that. Well I'll bring her downstairs in two minutes." Randy said.

_"Okay. Thanks! Oh yeah by the way, Jay wanted to ask you if you could be his Best Man." Trish said._

"Oh tell him I would love to be his Best Man. And congratulations!" Randy said.

_"He also wants you to meet up with him. Says he needs your help on something." Trish said. _

"Okay. Where should I meet him?" Randy asked.

_"He says to meet him in the lobby soon." Trish said._

"Okay. We'll meet you guys soon." Randy said as he hung up the phone.

April looked at Randy.

"So what's going on?" April asked.

"I'm going out with Jay. He wants me to help him out with something." Randy said.

"Oh I see." April said.

"Yeah. We're going to meet up with them soon." Randy said.

"Okay." April said as she sat on the bed.

"Oh yeah, your sister wants you to go over to her house today." Randy said.

"Did she say why?" April asked.

"No." Randy lied.

"Oh okay. Well come on let's go downstairs. I want to see Trish." April said.

**A/N: Alright the long awaited chapter. Sorry for the late update. Been busy. Trying to do my best to update this. I'm thinking of doing a sequel. The next chapter for sure will have these: Trish and April hanging out, Randy and Jay hanging out as well, Randy's shocking surprise, April's baby shower, and the evidence that just continues to be scary. I just want to say R.I.P. Bob Orton Sr. That one was a shocker to me when I heard about it. But any ways review! love you guys! **


	35. The Evidence

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**Chapter 35:**

April and Randy walked out of the room and took the elevator down to the lobby. When they arrived on the lobby floor, they saw Jay and Trish waiting for them. Randy and April held each other's hands as they walked over to Jay and Trish.

"Hey you guys!" April said as she gave Jay and Trish a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Ria!" Jay said.

"Hey!" Trish said.

"Hey guys!" Randy said.

"Hey man!" Jay said as he shook hands with Randy.

"Hey Trish!" Randy said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Randy! How are you?" Trish asked.

"I'm doing great. How are you?" Randy asked.

"Pretty much the same." Trish said.

"That's good." Randy said.

"Yeah. Any ways Ria and I should go now. I'll bring her back before the show like around 2 or 3." Trish said.

"Alright take care of her, Trish." Randy said.

"I will. Come on, Ria." Trish said as she helped her best friend out of the hotel.

"Where are we going?" April asked.

"I have to go to the doctor's office." Trish said.

"Why?" April asked as Trish helped her into the car.

"I haven't been feeling so good these past couple of days." Trish said.

"You don't think you're?" April asked.

"I don't know. That's kind of why I want to go to the doctor's office." Trish said.

"But why not ask Jay to go with you?" April asked.

"Because I want to surprise him if I really am pregnant. I mean with this wedding and all." Trish said.

"I get what your saying." April said as Trish got in the car.

"Yeah see. And besides when you were pregnant, I went with you. So you can return the favor." Trish said.

"That is so true." April said.

Trish drove them to the doctor's office. She got out of the car and helped April out of the car as well. The two walked into the doctor's office where Trish immediately started filling out a form. April was sitting down next to Trish. Trish walked back the the desk and gave the clipboard back along with the form.

"Doctor Coleman will be right with you, Trish." The lady said.

"Thank you." Trish said as she walked back over to hear seat.

Trish and April sat on the car waiting for Trish to be called. Doctor Coleman opened the door.

"Trish Stratus." Doctor Coleman said as Trish stood up.

Trish looked at April.

"Do you want me to go with you?" April asked.

"For moral support." Trish said as she helped April up.

"Alright. Since you did go with me when I needed you." April said as the two followed the doctor.

April and Trish walked into the room that Doctor Coleman told them to stay in. Doctor Coleman looked at Trish.

"So what's wrong, Trish?" Doctor Coleman asked.

"I've been having morning sickness and I've been having really bad mood swings." Trish said.

"Have you taken any pregnancy tests?" Doctor Coleman asked.

"Just one." Trish said.

"And it came out?" Doctor Coleman asked.

"It came out positive." Trish said.

"And you want to be sure that you're really pregnant?" Doctor Coleman asked.

"Yes I do." Trish said.

"Okay I'll run some tests on you right now. I'll try to get you the results by today but if not it will most likely be tomorrow." Doctor Coleman said.

"Okay. Thank you, Doctor Coleman." Trish said.

Doctor Coleman ran some test on Trish and left the room right after. Trish looked at April.

"What do you think?" Trish asked.

"What do you mean 'what do you think'?" April asked.

"Do you think I'm pregnant?" Trish asked.

"Well I mean you had all the same symptoms I had when I found out I was pregnant. So I would think that you were pregnant." April said.

"I guess." Trish said.

"Don't worry, you'll make a great mom." April said.

"You think so?" Trish asked.

"Of course. You're ready and I think Jay is ready to be a father." April said.

"You really think so?" Trish asked.

"Of course. I mean look at Randy and I. I mean at first Randy wasn't ready I guess but then look at him now he's excited for the baby." April said.

"Yeah I get what you're saying." Trish said.

"But if you're afraid that Jay isn't ready to be a father, then you're wrong. Jay is ready. I can see it in his eyes." April said.

"Yeah I can see it too. But moving on what do you want to do after this?" Trish asked.

"What do you feel like doing?" April asked.

"Let's go to the mall." Trish said.

"I guess that's alright." April said as the baby started to kick.

"Are you excited for tonight's show?" Trish asked as she rubbed April's stomach.

"Yeah but I mean like I'm kind of nervous cause I'm thinking that something may go wrong." April said.

"Ria, you're worrying again. That isn't good for the baby. And I'm sure everything will be alright." Trish said.

"I don't know, Trish. I mean what if like the tape gets messed up. I don't know what I'm gonna do." April said.

"Just breathe, Ria. I'm sure you and Randy have everything under control. Nothing will go wrong." Trish said.

"I sure hope so." April said.

"Just relax. If you continue to worry, the baby won't be healthy." Trish said.

"Okay I will." April said.

Doctor Coleman walked back into the room.

"I see you were anxious to find out the results." Doctor Coleman said.

"Yes I was." Trish said.

"Well I'm sure you'd love to hear that you are two months pregnant." Doctor Coleman said.

Trish sat on the examination table in shock.

"Two months?" Trish asked.

"Yes two months. Is something wrong?" Doctor Coleman asked.

"No nothings wrong. I'm just in shock." Trish said.

"Well I must go now. I have other patients to see. So we'll probably see you next month." Doctor Coleman said.

"Alright thank you, Doctor Coleman!" Trish said as she took the paper from Doctor Coleman.

"Bye you two!" Doctor Coleman said as she walked out of the room.

Trish got off the examination table and helped April up. The two walked out of the doctors office. They were headed towards the car now.

"So where do you want to go?" Trish asked as they got inside the car.

"We could go to the mall. If you want." April said.

"Yeah we could. Besides I'm really hungry." Trish said.

"Well let's head to the mall then." April said.

Trish drove the two to the mall. Meanwhile, Jason and Randy were headed towards the gym.

"So Randy, when are you gonna ask Ria to marry you?" Jason asked.

"Well I was thinking maybe today at the Baby Shower." Randy said.

"You don't want to kind of make it a romantic night?" Jason asked.

"No I think it would be better in front of all our close friends. Plus I don't think Ria would want to be leaving the house now that she's almost 5 months pregnant." Randy said.

"So what are you gonna do if she says yes? Are you guys gonna get married right away or are you gonna wait till after the baby is born?" Jason asked.

"Well I would rather wait till the baby was born. So it would be easier for Ria to walk down the aisle. Cause I remember her telling me once that when she got married and was pregnant at the same time, she didn't want to waddle down the aisle." Randy said.

Jason laughed.

"Yeah that's Ria for you." Jason said.

Randy laughed.

"What about you and Trish? You guys set a date yet?" Randy asked.

"Well Trish and I want to wait till Ria has the baby. Trish said that she wants Ria to feel real comfortable in her dress." Jason said.

"So Trish has picked out the dresses for her bridesmaid and for herself?" Randy asked.

"Nope not yet. I think that's why she brought Ria along with her. The two had to go shopping for the dresses." Jason said.

"What about you?" Randy asked.

"What about me?" Jason said.

"Are you gonna ask the guys to get fitted for their suits?" Randy asked.

"Yeah but I didn't want to do it when Trish was out at the mall." Jason said.

"Oh I see." Randy said.

"Yeah." Jason said.

"When are you planning to get the guys together?" Randy asked as they started to lift weights.

"Sometime soon." Jason said.

"Okay that's good." Randy said.

"Yeah. Did Trish tell you that you were my Best Man?" Jason asked.

"Yes she did. And thanks man! That means a lot to me." Randy said.

"Yeah I know. But you've always been there for me and you know the whole Adam and Amy and Matt thing really like change the way I looked at Adam. I mean for him to go and do that, that was pretty low. I'm really glad that April you know stood behind Matt and I stood behind Matt to." Jason said.

"That's good. Poor Amy though. She'd been toyed with. But I think what Adam's getting now, is what he deserves." Randy said.

"I agree. Amy's been through a lot and seeing her with Dave and Diana now, that's just amazing. I'm so happy for her. And I agree with the Adam thing. I mean he and I used to be so close." Jason said.

"Yeah I remember you guys used to always be together. What happened?" Randy asked.

"A lot of things happened, man. I mean from the very beginning Adam's always been the one that got everything first." Jason said.

"Yeah I noticed that." Randy said.

"And with TNA and all. Thank goodness. I finally get my chance to shine." Jason said.

"I'm glad you found you're happiness down there. You deserve it. Oh yeah Trish said we had something important to talk about. What is it?" Randy asked as the two took a break from what they were doing.

"Well before Trish and I ask April, we wanted to ask you for this big favor." Jason said.

"And this big favor would be?" Randy asked.

Jason explained to Randy what the favor was. Meanwhile Trish and April were walking around the mall looking for bridesmaid dresses.

"Trish, I think we've been through the whole mall already. Don't you mind if we head back to the hotel? I think Baby Orton wants to spend the rest of the day with their father." April said as she sat down on a chair.

Trish looked at her best friend.

"Ria, what do you think of this one?" Trish asked as she held a white La femme ball gown dress.

April's jaw-dropped when she turned her head to look at the dress.

"It's...It's beautiful!" April squealed as she stood up.

Trish looked at the dress then back at April.

"You really think so?" Trish asked as she ran her hands up and down the dress she had on.

"Yeah. Jay's gonna be weak in the knees when he sees you in that." April said.

Trish blushed and giggled.

"You sure?" Trish asked.

"I'm really really sure." April said as the baby started to kick.

"Okay if you say so." Trish said.

"Where are you gonna hide it though?" April asked.

Trish walked back into the fitting room and pulled her dress off.

"I'm not sure. Do you think I could leave it at your house?" Trish asked as she put her clothes on.

April rubbed her stomach as the baby continue to kick.

"Yeah you could. But I don't know what Randy will say if he found your dress." April said.

"I'll talk to him about it." Trish said as she opened the fitting room door to see April rubbing her stomach.

"Alright. You better." April said as she continued to rub her stomach.

"I will. Is something wrong with Baby Orton?" Trish asked.

"I think Baby Orton misses their daddy." April said.

Trish looked at her cell phone.

"Well come on, it's time for you to head back." Trish said as she helped April off the chair and the two walked towards the cashier.

Trish paid for her dress.

"Thank goodness. I'm gonna have to rest my feet before I go to the show." April said as she and Trish walked out of the store.

Trish laughed at April and the two walked out of the mall. Randy and Jason were finished working out in the gym.

"What do you want to do now?" Jason asked as he and Randy walked out of the gym.

"I don't know but I think Trish said she was bringing April back here." Randy said.

"You think they found something?" Jason asked.

"Knowing April is with Trish, they definitely have to have found something." Randy said.

Jason laughed.

"Yeah you got that right." Jason said as the two walked towards the hotel elevator.

"When are you heading back down to work?" Randy asked as they walked towards April and his hotel room.

"Not till Tuesday then I'm off again." Jason said.

"Jeez how many days do you work?" Randy asked as he opened the door and let Jason in.

"Depends. If it's only the Impact show then it's Tuesdays. But then if there's a Pay-Per-View then Sunday's as well. But those only happen once a month so I mainly work on Tuesdays." Jason said as Randy shut the door.

"Dude, I love your schedule." Randy said as he sat on the bed.

"You would love to work there. It's the best. But you know stay with the WWE, you're getting the right push." Jason said.

"Yeah. You know it runs in the family." Randy said as the door opened.

April and Trish walked into the room with a couple of bags in their hands. April shut the door as Trish walked towards Jason and sat beside him. Jason looked at Trish.

"You okay, baby?" Jason asked.

"Yeah I'm just a little tired." Trish said as April sat on the bed next to Randy.

"Well how about we leave Randy and Ria so that they could rest up before the show?" Jason asked.

"Okay. Let's go head up to our room cause I have news for you." Trish said as she stood up.

"Okay." Jason said as he got up.

"We'll talk to you guys later." Trish said as she kissed Randy and April on the cheek.

"Yeah." Jason said as he did the same thing.

"Okay. Bye guys!" April said as Randy stood up.

"I'll get the door." Randy said as he walked towards the door.

Randy opened the door for Trish and Jason. Trish and Jason walked out of the room and headed to their hotel room. Randy shut the door and looked at April. He walked back towards her.

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked.

"Good." April said as she laid down on the bed.

"Are you tired?" Randy asked as he got on the bed with her.

"A little bit. I'm gonna take a nap real quick." April said.

"Okay. I'm gonna take a shower." Randy said.

"Okay." April said as she closed her eyes.

Randy walked in the bathroom and took a shower. When he got out of the bathroom, April was sound asleep on the bed. Randy dressed into jeans and a t-shirt and laid on the bed next to April. He watched her sleeping. She had one hand on her stomach and the other under her head.

_'She's so beautiful when she sleeps.' Randy said to himself._

Randy looked at the clock and noticed that it was time for them to head to the arena.

"Ria, it's time to get up." Randy said.

April yawned and opened her eyes. She looked at Randy.

"What time is it?" April asked.

"Time for us to head to the arena." Randy said.

"Oh okay." April said as Randy helped her off the bed.

"Are you gonna wear what you're wearing now?" Randy asked as he grabbed their stuff.

"Yeah. I don't feel like changing." April said.

"Okay. Well let's head out and get this show over with." Randy said as the two walked out of the room.

Randy and April headed down to the car. Randy put their stuff in the car and helped April in the car before he got in the car. Randy drove them to the arena. Randy got them at the arena a couple minutes later. Randy got out of the car and grabbed their stuff. He helped April out of the car. The two headed to the entrance of the arena. When they got inside, the two split. April headed towards the Women's Locker Room and Randy to the Men's Locker Room.

**Smackdown**

**Randy had finished his match against Matt Hardy. He stood in the middle of the ring when "SOS" blasted through the arena. The crowd cheered as Lila stepped out from behind the curtain. Randy looked at her and got a mic. Lila held a microphone in her hand. **

**"Fancy seeing you again, Randy." Lila said.**

**Randy smirked.**

**"Fancy seeing you too, Lila. Now what the heck is this evidence that you have to prove that my father and I have been stalking you?" Randy asked.**

**"Oh I'll be glad to show you." Lila said as the Titantron showed a clip of Lila changing in the Women's Locker Room.**

**Following that clip, it showed the camera following Lila to her car. Lila was getting ready to speak after the clip of her going to her car when another clip came up.**

_**April was just getting ready to walk out of the bathroom when Alyssa rushed past her and into a stall. April paused and thought for a minute. Trying to figure out if Alyssa had just rushed past her.**_

_**"Alyssa?" April called out.**_

_**Alyssa was throwing up in one of the stalls and that's when April became concerned. She knocked on the stall.**_

_**"Alyssa, are you okay!" April exclaimed.**_

_**"Just give me a minute, Ria." Alyssa said as flushed the toilet.**_

_**Alyssa opened the stall and walked over to the sink. April followed her and sat on the counter. She held Alyssa's hair back and Alyssa washed her face.**_

_**"What's wrong, Aly?" April asked.**_

_**Alyssa looked at April.**_

_**"You promise not to tell John or Randy, Ria?" Alyssa asked.**_

_**"Of course. We've been best friends for a long time and never once have I broken a promise. So tell me what's going on?" April asked.**_

_**"I'm pregnant." Alyssa said.**_

_**"How far along?" April asked as she sat on the counter in shock.**_

_**"I'm a month pregnant." Alyssa said.**_

_**"When did you find out?" April asked as Alyssa wiped her face and sat on the counter with her.**_

_**"A couple days ago." Alyssa said.**_

_**"Congratulations! You're gonna make a great mom!" April said as she wrapped her arm around Alyssa's shoulder.**_

_**"You really think so?" Alyssa asked.**_

_**"I know so." April said.**_

_**"Thanks! I just don't know how to tell John this. I mean what if he's not ready, then what will I do?" Alyssa asked.**_

_**"I'm sure John is ready. I mean the way he acts around Diana really shows that he's ready to be a dad. And if he isn't ready, you've got Randy and me. You know we're always gonna be here for you." April said.**_

_**"Thanks, Ria!" Alyssa said as she hugged her best friend.**_

**Lila looked at the screen in shock. She was going to say something until another clip came up. **

_**"Trish, I think we've been through the whole mall already. Don't you mind if we head back to the hotel? I think Baby Orton wants to spend the rest of the day with their father." April said as she sat down on a chair. **_

_**Trish looked at her best friend.**_

_**"Ria, what do you think of this one?" Trish asked as she held a white La femme ball gown dress.**_

_**April's jaw-dropped when she turned her head to look at the dress.**_

_**"It's...It's beautiful!" April squealed as she stood up.**_

_**Trish looked at the dress then back at April.**_

_**"You really think so?" Trish asked as she ran her hands up and down the dress she had on.**_

_**"Yeah. Jay's gonna be weak in the knees when he sees you in that." April said. **_

_**Trish blushed and giggled.**_

_**"You sure?" Trish asked.**_

_**"I'm really really sure." April said as the baby started to kick.**_

_**"Okay if you say so." Trish said.**_

_**"Where are you gonna hide it though?" April asked.**_

_**Trish walked back into the fitting room and pulled her dress off.**_

_**"I'm not sure. Do you think I could leave it at your house?" Trish asked as she put her clothes on.**_

_**April rubbed her stomach as the baby continue to kick. **_

_**"Yeah you could. But I don't know what Randy will say if he found your dress." April said.**_

_**"I'll talk to him about it." Trish said as she opened the fitting room door to see April rubbing her stomach.**_

_**"Alright. You better." April said as she continued to rub her stomach.**_

_**"I will. Is something wrong with Baby Orton?" Trish asked. **_

_**"I think Baby Orton misses their daddy." April said. **_

_**Trish looked at her cell phone.**_

_**"Well come on, it's time for you to head back." Trish said as she helped April off the chair and the two walked towards the cashier.  
**_

**Lila was still in shock and Randy looked more shock. Neither of the two saw these clips when they went to see if the first two were okay. Lila finally spoke on the microphone.**

**"So what do you have to say for yourself, Orton? Have you and your father done enough stalking? Is there something you want from me?" Lila asked.**

**Randy stood in the middle of the ring. **

**"Well for a lady like yourself, the whole world would want to be stalking you. But to answer your question, my father and I have done enough stalking. But there is something I want from you." Randy said.**

**"And just what might that be?" Lila asked still in shock about the clips.**

**"For you to be in my corner when I face Undertaker." Randy said as the crowed cheered upon hearing Undertaker's name.**

**Lila had a confused look in her face.**

**"What! Why?" Lila asked.**

**"Because with you in my corner Taker will be distracted." Randy said. **

**"No!" Lila said.**

**"No?" Randy asked.**

**"No. I'm not gonna be in your corner when you face Taker. I have no business being in that match and neither will I take any part in it. So you can go find yourself another whore who gives a damn, Randy." Lila said as "SOS" blasted through the arena.**

**Lila rushed back behind the curtain.**

**A/N: So it's been a while since I updated. Sorry guys. I just had a tough time with this chapter and the past couple of weeks have been stressful. I hope you guys liked this chapter. May have not been one of my best but I updated. So who do you guys think sent the clips in? Hm..this is getting very interesting. And now the world knows that April is pregnant with Randy's kid, Alyssa is pregnant with John's. Plus the world knows that Trish is getting married to Jay. Oh jeez! Let's just say I feel like all hell is gonna break loose at any moment. So be aware. The next chapter may just come up soon. Bye!**


	36. The Baby Shower pt 1

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**Chapter 36:**

April rushed from behind the curtain to get down the stairs. Theodore was there.

"Teddy, what was that!" April asked as Randy got to the back.

"I have no idea how those two clips got in there. And you two know that." Theodore said.

"This can't be happening." April said as she started to worry.

"Why not?" Theodore asked.

"Teddy, no one was supposed to know I was pregnant with Randy's kid. Randy and I had decided that along time ago. We wanted to keep it a secret but now that's all gone. Thanks to the clip. Plus the Alyssa thing. She's not a wrestler nor is she a diva yet. I mean if she wanted to be one, she would. But that would be in the future after the baby. And no one was suppose to know about that. And the Trish situation. No one was suppose to know about that to. Oh my goodness this is not good! Someone's stalking me!" April said as Randy wrapped his arm around her.

"Ria, you've got to stop worrying. This is bad for the baby." Randy said.

"He's right, April. Worrying is bad for the baby." Theodore said.

"How can I not worry? Someone's stalking us, Randy. So now you tell me, how can I not worry!" April exclaimed.

"Ria, calm down. We don't want to harm the baby. We'll figure this out." Randy said as he kissed her head.

Theodore looked at the two.

"Who do you guys think would do such a thing?" Theodore asked.

"I don't know anyone who would do such a thing." April said.

"Neither do I. I mean it's really impossible for someone to just randomly out of no where get in our business." Randy said.

"Look I assure the both of you that I had nothing to do with that. You both know that I am a busy man and that I would never do that to both of you. Your private lives are not my business and neither is it the person who is doing this. And I assure the both of you that Vince and I will get to the bottom of this. Now April, baby girl, please do not worry a lot about this. I don't want any harm to Baby Orton." Theodore said.

"I can't guarantee that I'm not gonna worry." April said as she released herself from Randy's arm.

April walked towards the women's locker room. Randy looked at Theodore.

"Teddy, I'll take care of her. I'll make sure she won't worry. But she does have a point. She has the right to worry. I mean we are being stalked by someone and it could be anyone. And this person could be out to kill us." Randy said.

"Alright. Thanks man! I promise Vince and I will help you out with this whole situation. You and April will have nothing to worry about." Theodore said.

"Yeah." Randy said as he walked away.

April changed into a pink dress that was spaghetti strapped and slipped on pink sandals. She threw her hair into a ponytail. She was still thinking about who was stalking her and Randy. There were so many people that could be suspects but the one person that kept coming into April's mind was Candice Michelle. April thought about it.

_"She was with Randy when I found out I was pregnant with Baby Orton. And Randy did stop seeing her." April thought to herself._

April's thoughts were cut short by a knock on the door.

"Whose there?" April asked as she put all her stuff back.

"It's Randy." Randy said.

April walked over to the door and answered it.

"Hey baby." April said as she walked over to her stuff and got ready to pick it up.

"Hey babe! Are you ready to head to your sister's house?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Let me finish getting my stuff." April said as she bent down to get her stuff.

Randy stopped her.

"I'll get that. It's not good for you to carry heavy things." Randy said as he picked April's stuff up.

"Okay. Well let's head to my sister's house then." April said as they walked out of the women's locker room.

The two walked towards the car. Randy placed their stuff in the car and helped April in. Randy got in the car and started to drive them to Amy and Dave's house. Randy got out of the car and helped April out. He took the blindfold out of his pocket and covered April's eyes.

"Baby, what are you doing?" April asked.

"Nothing." Randy said as he walked April up the stairs.

Amy peeked out through the curtain and saw Randy and April.

"Okay everyone, they're here!" Amy said.

Randy pushed the doorbell as Amy opened the door. She motioned for Randy to walk April in.

"Baby, why is it so quiet? Are you sure we're not sneaking into my sister's house?" April asked.

"No we didn't sneak into your sister's house. Don't worry. Your sister is outside and we're just walking to the backyard." Randy lied as he guided April to the living room.

"Are we almost there? Cause I feel like I'm going to be sick if you don't take this blindfold off of me." April said.

"Well don't worry we're almost there." Randy said as Amy stopped Randy.

"We're here now?" April asked.

"Yeah. But give me a couple minutes to take the blindfold off and keep your eyes closed." Randy said as he took the blindfold off.

April kept her eyes closed.

"You got your eyes closed, babe?" Randy asked.

April nodded her head and kept her eyes closed.

"Okay open your eyes." Randy said.

As April opened her eyes, everyone shouted 'Suprised'. April stood there in shock. She looked at Randy.

"How did you do this?" April asked.

"I didn't plan this." Randy said as he wrapped his arm around April.

"Who planned this then?" April asked.

"I did along with the girls." Amy said as she smiled at her sister.

"But how?" April asked.

"Oh we just did a little planning here and there. But any ways let's just get the party started." Trish said.

"Okay." April said as everyone started to party.

April and Randy walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. Diana, whose getting ready to turn 2 in a couple of weeks, walked into the room. She walked over to April. She tugged on April's dress.

"Auntie Ria!" Diana squealed as she continued to tug on April's dress.

April looked at her niece as Randy picked Diana up.

"Hey baby girl." April said as she kissed Diana's forehead.

"Wow Ana, you say hi to Auntie Ria but you can't say hi to Unca Randy." Randy said pretending to be hurt.

Diana looked at Randy.

"Hi Unca Randy!" Diana said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Randy held Diana as April picked some things to eat for both of them.

"Auntie Ria?" Diana said as Randy held her.

"Hm?" April asked as she looked at her niece.

"You and Unca Randy stay here?" Diana asked.

"Sure." April said as she finished picking their food.

Diana looked at Randy.

"Unca Randy, you stay too?" Diana asked.

"Uh huh." Randy said as he kissed Diana's forehead.

"Yay!" Diana squealed as April and Randy walked into the living room.

Amy looked at Diana.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" Amy asked.

"Hugging Unca Randy." Diana said as she wrapped her arms around Randy's neck.

"Uh huh. Remember you can't stay with Uncle Randy for too long. Auntie Ria needs Uncle Randy's help to." Amy said as she helped her sister sit down on the couch.

"Okay mommy." Diana said as Randy sat down next to April.

April started to eat what was her's and looked at Randy and Diana.

"Baby girl, do you want to sit down next to me?" April asked.

"Uh huh." Diana said as Randy placed Diana between them.

Randy started to eat his food. April felt the baby kicking in her stomach. She looked down at Diana.

"Baby girl, do you want to feel your cousin kicking?" April asked.

Diana nodded her head. April took Diana's tiny hand and placed it on her stomach. The baby had started to kick again.

"Auntie Ria, the baby kick." Diana squealed as she rubbed April's stomach.

"Yeah." April said.

"Baby likes me?" Diana asked.

"Of course the baby likes you." April said.

"Really?" Diana asked.

"Yes baby girl." April said.

Randy got up to throw away the plate and walked back into the living room. Randy looked at Amy, who nodded her head.

"Ria, could I ask you something?" Randy asked as he offered his hand out to help her up.

"Yeah of course." April said as took his hand and tried to get up.

Everyone looked at the two.

"Ria, we've known each other for a very long time. We've been through so many things. But we've fought through the obstacles that came our way. We've gotten into arguments that may have kept us away from each other for a while but brought us back together later on. When I ran into you in the hallway, I fell in love with you. I remember all the pink roses you kept getting during Valentine's Day because they were all from me. I know I've done a lot of stupid things that really hurt you. Like that incident with Candice. But after everything, you still had the heart to forgive me and take me back. I don't know what attracted me to you. It might have been your amazing personality, your beautiful eyes, or just the things that you do. Because everything you do makes my heart beat. You're the only person that makes my heart beat fast and slow at the same time. And for that I've gotta love you. Everything about you makes me more crazy about you. And I know that I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you, April Catherine Dumas, do me the honors of becoming my wife?" Randy asked as he got down on one knee and opened the small velvet black box he had taken out of his pocket.

April looked at the 2.31-carat, pink and white sparkler ring as everyone stood there in shock.

**A/N: Well what's her response? And there's something shocking in the next chapter. A person who we haven't read about is making a shocking comeback in the next chapter. Make that two people. So be prepared. I love all of you guys! **


	37. The Baby Shower pt 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! For those of you wondering about the ring it is an actual ring and is also a ring that I may have dreamed of getting. But hey I'm still young.**

**Chapter 37:**

April looked at Randy in shock. Everyone stood there waiting to hear April's response. April felt her heart beating faster.

"I...I...Randy...I...Yes I'll marry you!" April said as Randy took the ring and placed it on her finger.

Randy stood up and hugged her. Everyone started to clap their hands.

"For a minute there, I thought you were going to say no." Randy whispered.

April looked at Randy.

"Why would I say no? I did fall in love with you too." April said as she wrapped her arms around Randy's waist.

"Well you took long enough to answer." Randy said.

"Sorry it was just a total shock to me." April said as Trish walked up to them.

"Congratulations you guys!" Trish squealed as she hugged April and Randy.

"Thanks!" April said as Randy nodded his head.

Alyssa, who was now three months pregnant, walked over to April. John trailing right behind her.

"Hey guys!" John said as he kissed April on the cheek and shook hands with Randy.

"Hey!" Randy said as he kissed Alyssa on the cheek.

"Alyssa, could I like talk to you for a minute?" April asked.

"Yeah of course." Alyssa said as she and April walked outside.

The two sat down on a couple of chairs. Alyssa looked at April.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Alyssa asked.

"About what happened on Smackdown today." April said.

Alyssa looked at her best friend.

"Look Ria, I know what you're going to say. And I'm just gonna tell you, I didn't really mind at all. I knew by the look on your face when you saw the clip that you didn't have anything to do with it. And plus I told John about it already." Alyssa said.

"You did?" April asked.

_Flashback_

_Alyssa and John had just gotten back from the club. Alyssa changed into her pajamas as John stripped down to his boxers. Alyssa sat on the bed and looked at John. John looked at Alyssa._

_"Is something wrong, baby?" John asked as he got on the bed. _

_"Well kind of." Alyssa said. _

_"What do you mean kind of?" John asked._

_"Well I'm really not sure how you're going to take this but I'm just gonna say it." Alyssa said._

_"What is it?" John asked._

_"John, I'm pregnant." Alyssa said. _

_John looked at Alyssa in shock. Alyssa sat silent on the bed waiting for John's response. John stayed still. The words that Alyssa had just said replaying in his mind. Alyssa looked down and then back up at John._

_"John, say something please." Alyssa said. _

_John looked at Alyssa. _

_"How many months?" John asked._

_"I'm two months already." Alyssa said. _

_"When did you find out?" John asked._

_"Just a couple days ago." Alyssa said._

_"How come you didn't tell me right away?" John asked._

_"Because I didn't know how you would react. I was scared, John." Alyssa said._

_"Baby, you don't need to be afraid to tell me anything." John said._

_"Well with the way you reacted now..." Alyssa started to say but was cut off by John._

_"The way I reacted was because I'm in shock. In shock that I'm gonna be a father. Do you know how happy I am right now?" John asked Alyssa._

_"Really happy?" Alyssa asked._

_"Yes. I'm really happy." John said as he kissed Alyssa._

_End Flashback_

"I did. He was so happy that I told him. I guess he was ready for fatherhood." Alyssa said.

"That's great. So we're okay?" April asked as she looked at Alyssa.

"Of course. We're always gonna be okay. We're best friends." Alyssa said as she wrapped her arm around April's shoulder.

"Thanks, Alyssa! I don't know what I do without." April said.

"You'd probably be lonely in life cause you wouldn't have a best friend like me." Alyssa said as April laughed.

"That is so true." April said as she hugged Alyssa.

"What do you say we head inside? John and Randy are probably worrying about us." Alyssa said as the two stood up.

"I think we should head inside." April said as the two walked inside.

When the two walked inside, April saw someone so familiar. The person smiled at her and waved.

"Hey Ria!" The person said as they walked over to her.

"K...

**A/N: I'm not gonna say who it is till the next chapter. So these two people will debut again in the next chapter. Shockingly we're gonna find out just who in the world is stalking Randy and April. So Alyssa and John are doing fine with a baby on the way. Do you guys hear wedding bells for those two? Cause I sure as hell can hear it in mine. Trish and Jay are set to get married after Baby Orton is born. Let's get down to business and hear the date. And just what will Jay's reaction be to Trish being pregnant. Hm..Randy and April's marriage won't be in this story. I have a shocker for you guys. Since you guys have been the best and reviewed or tried to review everytime I updated, I felt the urge to just make a sequel for you guys. I won't say what's gonna be in it. Just be surprised. So yeah. Love ya guys!**

_Love, Melissa_


	38. The Baby Shower pt 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**Chapter 38:**

"Keira!" April squealed as she ran to hug her best friend.

"Ria!" Keira said as she wrapped her arms around her best friend.

April noticed something very different about Keira. She looked down at Keira's stomach.

"Keira, are you?" April asked.

"Yes I am. 3 months to be exact. And I just found out that I'm having twins." Keira said.

"Oh my gosh! That's great! Is it that Sexy beast's twins?" April asked as she rubbed Keira's stomach.

"Of course! Who else would knock her up?" Chris asked as April squealed.

"Oh my goodness! You sexy beast! Long time no see!" April squealed out as she hugged Chris.

"I know, Ria! Look at you! For someone that's 5 months pregnant, she's still looking beautiful." Chris said as he rubbed April's stomach.

April blushed.

"Hey Jerky, I thought you already got a girlfriend?" Randy asked as he walked over to the group.

Chris laughed at the comment.

"I do but I was just you know hollering at yours." Chris said as he and Randy shook hands.

"How ya been, Keira?" Randy asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Just fine. Except for the morning sickness." Keira said.

"I can't say I would know how that feels. I wasn't really there when Ria had that the first couple of months." Randy said.

"So I heard. But yeah. Congratulations on the engagment." Keira said.

"Thanks! So how are you and Chris? Any chance of you guys getting married soon?" April asked.

"Actually we've been engaged for a while." Chris said.

April smacked Chris on the arm.

"Hey! What was that for!" Chris exclaimed.

"That was for not telling me anything." April pouted.

"Awe! Look who still pouts her way to get what she wants." Chris said.

Randy and Keira laughed at the two.

"That's not cool!" April said.

"In my heart that was cool." Chris said.

"Oh please! Don't go stealing Carlito's catch phrases. If he found out through me that you were stealing his sayings. You would be dead." April said.

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots." Chris said.

"You haven't changed one bit!" April said as she laughed.

"And neither have you." Chris said.

"We need to hang out more often." April said.

"Yes we do." Keira said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Something wrong, Keira?" Randy asked.

"Oh just a bit hungry." Keira said.

"Well let's go eat. We'll catch up with you two later." Chris said as he led Keira into the kitchen.

Diana walked towards Randy and April.

"Auntie Ria!" Diana squealed.

"Hey baby girl!" April said as she picked up Diana.

Randy took Diana from April.

"Ria, you know you're not supposed to be holding any babies." Randy said.

"Sorry." April said.

"It's okay. So did you hear, Ana?" Randy asked.

"Hear what, Unca Randy?" Diana asked.

"I'm gonna be a part of your family." Randy swaid.

"Yay!" Diana squealed.

April saw Vince walking up to them.

"Hey Vince!" April said.

"Hey Sweetie!" Vince said as he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Vince!" Randy said.

"Hey Randy! Hello Diana!" Vince said.

"Hi Grandpa!" Diana said as she reached out for him.

Vince took Diana into his arms.

"So did Theodore tell you about what happened early?" April asked.

"Yes he did, sweetie. And I was just as shocked as you were." Vince said.

"So what did you guys do?" April asked.

"Well while we were trying to figure out how the tape got there, we got a very interesting call from someone." Vince said.

"And this person would be?" Randy asked.

"Candice Michelle." Vince said.

April looked at Randy.

"What did she want?" April asked.

"She told us who sent in the tape and why the person did it." Vince said.

"And the person that is stalking us would be?" Randy asked.

**A/N: So who do you think the person is? I'm getting closer to the end. Hopefully I'll updated tomorrow. See ya guys on the next update! **


	39. Revealing the stalker

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**Chapter 39:**

"And the person that is stalking us would be?" Randy asked.

"Adam Copeland." Vince said as April's eyes widen.

Everyone turned to look at Vince when he said Adam's name. Amy walked over to Vince.

"Why would Adam want to stalk my sister and Randy?" Amy asked.

"Because he says that she was the one who prevented him from seeing you." Vince said.

"Is that true, Ria?" Amy asked.

_Flashback_

_Whose there?" April asked._

_"It's Adam!" Adam said._

_"What the hell does he want?" Randy asked._

_"I don't know. Let me go ask." April said as she got up._

_April walked towards the door. She opened the door._

_"What do you want, Adam?" April asked._

_"I need to find where your sister is." Adam said._

_"Why?" April asked._

_"Because we have a story-line together." Adam said._

_"Look Adam, I talked to Eric about Amy and you. He told me there was no story-line between you. So don't lie to me because as I look at it you're talking to someone that doesn't consider you a friend anymore." April said._

_"Why am I not you're friend anymore?" Adam asked._

_"Adam, I know what you're trying to do to my sister. She's already married, Adam. So give it up. She doesn't want you. She already has a family that she's wanted." April said._

_"Well how about if I tell you that she doesn't love Dave? What would you say to that?" Adam said._

_"Oh please Adam, tell me that again. Amy doesn't love Dave? So then tell me why in the world she would have married someone she doesn't even love. Cause by the looks of it their madly in love with each other. I think I know something now, Adam." April said._

_"What?" Adam asked._

_"I think you're jealous that my sister has finally moved on from you. After everything that you've done to my sister, you think she'll still want you. I don't think so. You've put her through hell. You've made her stop talking to my best friend. After all you've done to Matt and her, you tore their friendship apart. And for me that's heartbreaking because they were best friends before you were even friends with Amy. So cut the crap, Adam. Open your eyes and take a look. She doesn't love you and she never will!" April said as she shut the door on Adam's face._

_End Flashback_

"Yes it's true." April said.

"And why did you do it?" Dave asked.

"Because he thought they if he could get passed me, he would have the chance to break the two of you guys up. Just like he did with Amy and Matt. And there was no way in hell that I was going to let that man break you guys apart. There was not a chance. I mean Diana's almost gonna 2. She doesn't need to know that her parents are getting a divorce at such a young age." April said.

"Yeah. That's a good point. You know I'm actually glad that you did that to him." Amy said.

"You're always glad when she does something to Adam." Randy said.

"That is so true, baby." Dave said as he wrapped his arm around Amy's waist.

"Well what are we gonna?" April asked.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Well now that we know that he's the one whose stalking us, there's gotta be a way to get back at him." April said.

"Oh I get what you mean." John said as he got into the conversation.

"You see there are a lot of ways to get back at Mr. Adam Copeland." Randy said.

"But we're gonna need a lot of back-up from a whole lot of people." Vince said.

"I know. And we're gonna need both Raw and Smackdown Superstars and Diva's to work together." Dave said.

"There's a lot of things that we have to announce. So I'll have a meeting for both shows next Monday. We'll discuss this then." Vince said.

"I agree. Thanks Vince!" April said as she huged Vince.

"It's not a problem, sweetie. I'll talk to Theodore about this too. We'll see what we can do." Vince said.

"Alright that's great." Amy said.

Vince looked at Amy.

"Amy, I'm really sorry that Adam's been coming after you. I'm not really sure why he is doing this." Vince said.

"It's okay. I understand. Adam's been doing this because he's always been the jealous type. He always needs to be the center of attention. So you know just don't worry about him." Amy said.

"Oh I won't. And I hope the rest of you guys don't worry. Especially Alyssa, John, Trish, Jason, April, and Randy. You guys we'll get this settled. And I'll keep my promise that I will be the one to deal with Adam after all of you guys get your revenge." Vince said.

"Oh don't worry. We're not gonna worry one bit. We'll just plan this step by step." Trish said as she smiled.

**A/N: So we found out who sent the tape in. And what do you know everyone is teaming up to plot something against Adam. What do you guys think their gonna do? Oh yeah I got a shocker in the next chapter! You guys are gonna be shocked as hell as to what's going to happen in the next chapter. So review! And you guys don't know how much it means to mean that you guys got me to over 200 reviews. I feel so special and so loved. It's always been my readers and reviewers unconditional love that has guided me to write. And I'm gonna be thankful for you guys. You guys are one of the greatest blessings a girl could get in life. **

_Love, Melissa_


	40. the next day

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Suggestions are accepted. So please don't be afraid to give suggestions. Oh and I have come to a point that I had decided that I will be doing a sequel to this story. A bit of a 15-20 chapter sequel. Unless I somehow manage to continue to write more than it will extend further than 20 chapters.**

**Chapter 40:**

As everyone started to leave the party, April sat on the couch with her niece on her lap. Randy and April had just finished opening some of the things they had gotten for the baby. April was now reading Diana a story before Diana went off to bed.

"And the prince and the princess lived happily ever after." April finished the story as she heard Diana's soft breathing.

April looked down at her niece and kissed her forehead. Amy looked over at her sister.

"You got her to sleep?" Amy asked as she walked over to her sister.

"Yeah." April said as she yawned.

"Baby, you okay?" Randy asked as he walked over to her.

"I'm just a bit tired." April said.

"You want to head to bed right now?" Randy asked.

"Could I?" April asked.

Randy looked at Amy.

"Of course. You two go ahead. We'll finish cleaning up everything." Amy said as she helped Randy help April up.

"Ugh I hate being pregnant." April said as Randy wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You know that's the exact same thing Aim's said when she was I think 5 months just like you." Dave said.

"Well I do hate it." April said.

"Uh huh, you just wait till you have that baby and you'll regret saying that." Amy said.

"Ugh! Maybe if I sleep I'll feel better." April said.

"Well come on then. Let's get you into bed." Randy said as the two walked towards the guest room.

"Okay." April said as Dave and Amy kissed April on the cheek.

"Night Lia." Amy said.

"Night Lia." Dave said as Randy and April walked into the guest room.

Randy helped April get into her pj's and helped her into bed. Randy stripped down to his boxers and laid next to April.

"How are you feeling now?" Randy asked.

"A bit better." April said.

"Well go to sleep now and you'll feel better tomorrow." Randy said as he kissed her.

"Night." April said as she and Randy fell asleep.

_The Next Morning_

April got up and turned to face Randy. He was watching her sleep.

"Hey baby." Randy whispered.

"Hey handsome. Why are you up so early?" April whispered.

"We have a meeting to go to." Randy whispered.

"Is it soon?" April whispered.

"Yeah." Randy whispered as they heard the door open.

April and Randy looked at the door and noticed a tiny figure coming into the room. Randy laughed silently to himself as April smiled. Diana ran to the bed.

"Auntie Ria, you wake?" Diana asked.

April picked up her niece.

"Yes I am, baby girl. And good morning to you." April said as she kissed Diana's head.

April placed Diana in between her and Randy.

"Moring Unca Ran!" Diana said as she kissed Randy's cheek.

"Morning Ana!" Randy said.

April sat up and looked at Diana and Randy.

"I'm gonna go get changed. Dia keep an eye on your uncle." April said.

"Me will." Diana said as she watched Randy.

April took a shower and dressed into a pretty sundress. She walked out of the bathroom and looked at Randy and Diana who were watching ESPN. April laughed at them.

"Randy, what are you doing to my niece?" April asked.

"I'm just teaching her about sports." Randy said.

"Uh huh." April said.

"You know what I'm just gonna go dress up before we're late for the meeting." Randy said.

"All right. Come on Dia, Auntie's a bit hungry. Maybe mommy has some oreo's." April said as Randy helped Diana off the bed.

Diana walked over to April. The two walked towards the kitchen. Randy got into the shower and took a shower. Randy came out dressed in a blue button-down shirt and jeans. He fixed his hair and was done. April had finished eating oreos with Diana.

"Dia, where's mommy?" April asked.

"Mommy went wif Daddy to maret (market)." Diana said.

"Oh. So mommy left you here with Unca Randy and Auntie Ria?" April asked.

"Uh huh." Diana said.

"That's nice. You want to get dressed up now?" April asked.

"Uh huh." Diana said as April helped her niece down.

April and Diana walked up the stairs and into Diana's room. April looked at Diana.

"So what do you wanna wear?" April asked.

Diana watched as her Auntie opened the closet.

"Auntie Ria, me wear tis!" Diana said as she pointed to her 'RKO' outfit.

April laughed.

"Diana, your father would kill me. But then again come to think of it, I'm pregnant and what can he do. You sure you want to wear this? You don't want to support daddy?" April asked.

"Uh huh." Diana said as she pulled the 'RKO' outfit out of the closet.

"Okay." April said as she placed the skirt and the tank-top on the bed.

April brought Diana into the bathroom. Diana took a bath and got into her tiny pink robe. April brought Diana back to Diana's room. Diana dressed into her outfit and let April slip on a pair of black tennis shoes. Her outfit was pink and black. April put Diana's hair into a high pony-tail. After Diana got finished dressing up, April brought her back downstairs. Randy walked out of the bathroom and looked at Diana, who was walking into the room. April followed closely behind her. Randy smiled at Diana.

"Hey Ana! I love your outfit!" Randy said.

"Twank you!" Diana squealed as she got up on the bed.

Randy picked Diana up.

"You sure daddy won't get mad at us for dressing you up in this? Cause you're in the wrong outfit." Randy said.

"But me like tis." Diana said.

"Okay but if your daddy kills me, it's gonna be your fault." Randy said.

April smacked him in the arm.

"Don't go teaching her that!" April said.

Diana giggled as April walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. After April finished brushing her teeth, she walked out of the bathroom.

"Dia, come on time to brush your teeth." April said as Randy placed Diana on the floor.

Diana walked towards the bathroom. April handed Diana, her toothbrush. Diana started to brush her teeth as April watched her. A couple minutes, April walked out of the bathroom with Diana. April packed Randy and her bag while Diana played with Randy. The three heard the house door shut.

"Lia!" They heard the voice say.

April looked at Diana and Randy.

"Dia, it's your mommy. Come on." April said as Randy helped Diana walk to the living room.

Amy and Dave were in the kitchen. Diana walked into the kitchen. Amy laughed at her daughter. Dave looked at his daughter.

"What did Auntie Ria do to you?" Dave asked as he laughed and picked up his daughter.

April laughed.

"Hey I didn't choose that!" April said.

Diana looked at her dad.

"Me pick twis" Diana said.

"Did you really?" Amy asked.

"Yes." Diana said.

"Well how come you didn't wear my outfit?" Dave asked.

"Me like Unca Ran." Diana said.

"Awe I feel offended." Dave said.

Diana laughed.

"No daddy me like you too." Diana said as everyone laughed at her.

"We should probably head to the arena now." Amy said.

"Yes I agree." Randy said.

"I'm gonna go grab our bags and bring it to the car." April said.

"Baby, you don't have to carry all that. I'll do it." Randy said as he kissed her head.

"Yeah Lia. You just stay with Amy and Diana. Randy and I will take the stuff to the car." Dave said.

"You sure?" April asked.

"Yes of course. You're pregnant. We don't want you to carry heavy things." Dave said.

"Awe! Thanks! I love you guys!" April said as she rubbed her stomach.

"You okay, Ria?" Amy asked.

"Baby Orton just kicked again." April said as she ran her hands up and down her stomach.

"That's a sign that Vince wants us at the arena." Dave said.

April laughed as Randy and Dave walked into the guest room and grabbed the stuff that was against the wall. Amy, Diana, and April watched as the guys got everything into the car. Randy and Dave walked back into the house after they got everything settled into the car. Randy wrapped his arm around April's waist.

"I think we should go now." Randy said.

"Okay." April said as she walked over to her sister.

"Amy, you want us to take Diana?" Randy asked.

Amy looked at Randy.

"Do you guys mind?" Amy asked.

"Oh not at all." Randy said.

"Well let's get going, Randy. We need to be there early." April said as she took hold on Diana's hand.

Amy, Dave, Randy, April, and Diana walked out of the house. Randy picked Diana up and walked her over to the car. He opened the door and got her inside. He placed her in her car-seat.

"You okay, Ana?" Randy asked.

"Uh huh." Diana said.

Randy shut the door.

"Well we'll see you at the arena. Bye guys!" April said as Randy helped her into the car.

"Bye guys!" Randy said as he walked over to the driver's side of the car.

Randy gets in the car as Dave and Amy are waving. April turns to face Diana.

"What do you want to watch, Dia?" April asked.

"Me wan watch Unca Ran." Diana said.

"All right." April said as she slipped in a tape of Raw.

April smiled at her niece. Diana had loved Randy dearly. As Diana continued watching the tape, Randy and April focused on the road. A couple minutes later, they heard soft breathing. April turned to face the back. She noticed that Diana was now asleep in the back. Randy looked at April.

"Do you want to go to sleep, baby?" Randy asked.

"No I'm okay." April said.

"You sure, baby? I don't want you to be sleepy when we get to the meeting." Randy said.

April took a hold of Randy's free hand.

"I'm sure. I'll be fine." April said as she kissed his hand.

Randy smiled at her.

"I love you." Randy said.

"I love you too." April said.

"Well we'll be there in least then an hour at the most." Randy said.

"Take your time, babe." April said.

An hour later, they did arrive at the arena. Randy and April got out of the car. Randy got Diana's stroller out of the trunk. He got Diana into the stroller. April got ready to push the stroller. Randy grabbed their bags and made sure the car was all locked up. The three headed into the arena. As soon as they walked into the arena, they rushed into Randy's locker room. Randy got Diana out of her stroller. April sat down on the couch.

"Ana, you wanna watch cartoon?" Randy asked.

"Uh huh." Diana said as she walked with Randy towards the television.

"Okay. Well you just sit on the couch. Auntie Ria and I have to wait for Grandpa Vince." Randy said.

"Otay." Diana said.

Randy's cell started to vibe. He took it out.

_"Meeting will start soon. Go to the meeting room now!" 3 Steph._

**A/N: Okay so we didn't get to the meeting quite yet. But the next chapter will indeed have the meeting. Wonder what's going to happen. And I think we are nearing the end of this story soon. I'll give it approximately 5 more chapters before I decide to end the story. And don't worry I did not lose my passion for writing. I just have been on a big writers block these past couple of days or weeks or maybe months. But I'm gonna be updating from time to time. Please do throw out suggestions for me. There will be a lot of surprises in the next chapter. See ya!**

**Kaila Anne **


	41. The meeting

**A/N: Thank you for staying with me through this journey. I do not know how much I can thank all of you readers and reviewers who have always been there for me. Through thick and thin, you guys have always been there for me. When I had my problems, you made sure I still held that smile on my face. And I thank you. Thank you so much! Thank you for giving me the courage to continue writing. To continue living my passion every day. Enjoy this chapter! Oh the reason why April is calling Vince, daddy is because he's like a father figure to her. It'll go more into details later or maybe in the second part of this story. **

**Chapter 41:**

April helped Diana up. Randy looked at Diana.

"You're gonna come with us okay?" Randy asked.

"Otay." Diana said as Randy carried her.

Randy and April walked out of the locker room with Diana. They were headed into the meeting room. When they got into the meeting room, April walked towards Vince. Randy looked for Amy and Dave but couldn't find them. He ran into Torrie, who was willing to watch Diana. Randy walked over to where April and Vince were. Vince looked at the two.

"Hey sweetie!" Vince said as he kissed her head.

"Hey daddy!" April said.

Vince looked at Randy.

"Hey Randy!" Vince said as he shook Randy's hand.

"Hey Vince!" Randy said.

Vince rubbbed April's stomach.

"How's my little grandchild?" Vince asked still rubbing April's stomach as the baby kicked.

"Just fine. Baby Orton seems to love their grandpa." April said as Randy loved.

"Grandpa Vince is gonna spoil Baby Orton when they come out." Randy said as Vince laughed.

"You bet. Grandpa Vince will be excited." Vince said.

"How's Stephanie, daddy?" April asked.

"She's doing just fine. She's really busy with creative writing though." Vince said.

"Oh I see." April said.

"Yeah. Well why don't we get this meeting started so that you could get back to the hotel early today." Vince said.

"Okay." April said as Randy helped April to her seat.

Vince walked up on the stage. He stood behind the podium and started to speak into the microphone.

"Everyone, I need your attention so please take your seats." Vince said as everyone took their seats.

Everyone gave their attention to Vince.

"Okay as we all know, there is a reason why I called this meeting. The reason I called this meeting is because from the past couple of weeks or maybe even months problems have seemed to occurred with one particular person. And this person would be Adam Copeland. Now for the past couple of weeks, Adam has been trying to make many superstars and diva's lives a living wreck. And I am not going to settle for that. And a couple reasons that I cannot settle for this is because all three of the four divas that were involved are pregnant. And these three of the four divas all planned to keep their pregnancy a secret from all the fans because they wanted their safety. Safety for their child or children. So I've decided that we need to get revenge on Adam Copeland. I've decided that each show will have a match that includes Adam in it. And these matches will lead us up to The Great American Bash where we will have a four on one handicap match. I have decided on the stipulation of the match quite yet but I will be nearing it in next couple of weeks. But the next couple of weeks we will have several matches that have Adam in it. I have not decided if there will be one this week but the four matches we will see will have Randy Orton, John Cena, Dave Bautista, and Jason Reso. As they are all the guys that are involved in the situation. If the four girls that are involved would like any part in it, they will come talk to me about it. And if anyone else has problems with Adam that they would like to settle with Adam, please do tell me. And that is all for today. I will have the schedule of the matches out soon. See you all later." Vince said as everyone started to get out of the room.

Vince walked over to April and sat down next to her.

"You okay, sweetie?" Vince asked.

April looked at Vince.

"For now I am, daddy. But I'm sure I'll be better once we settle this thing that is happening now." April said as she smiled weakly.

"Don't worry, sweetie. You and the baby will be all right. I'll make sure of that." Vince said.

"Thanks daddy! Thank you for always being there for me when I needed you the most." April said.

Randy looked at April.

"Why exactly do you call Vince, daddy?" Randy asked.

April turned to look at Randy and took hold on Randy's hold.

"I call Vince, daddy because ever since Amy and my parents went through a divorce, I really didn't have anyone to turn to. And so I called Vince and talked about the situation with him. Then after the divorce, my father moved out of the house and my sister, my brother, and I lost are father figure. Since I started talking to Vince, he was always the next father figure in my life. He was always there for me. He took care of me when my mother needed help. He didn't have to but he always wanted to. That's how I grew so close to him. And I'm thankful that I am close to him now." April said as she let go of Randy's hand and hugged Vince.

"I'm glad I'm here for you too, sweetie! Now why don't you and Randy head to the locker room so that you could rest? You need all your energy to cheer for Randy later." Vince said.

"All right. See you later, daddy!" April said as she kissed Vince's cheek.

"Bye Vince!" Randy said as he shook Vince's hand.

"Bye you two!" Vince said.

Randy wrapped his arm around April's waist and helped her walk out of the room. Paul London and Brian Kendrick were waiting for them outside of the meeting room.

"Hey Ria!" Paul said as April looked at them.

"Paul! Brian! Hey!" April squealed as they walked over to her and Randy.

"How are you?" Brian asked as he rubbed her stomach.

"I'm fine. How are you two? I haven't seen you two in a while. Sorry I couldn't catch up with you guys." April said.

"It's all right. We've been busy too. We're doing just fine." Paul said.

Randy looked at the three. April looked at Randy.

"Oh yeah you guys know Randy. Randy these are Brian and Paul, my best friends." April said.

Randy smiled at the two.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Randy said as he shook both their hands.

"You too! Congratulations on the baby, Randy." Brian said as Paul nodded.

"Thanks!" Randy said.

"Well we should let you two go. Ria, call us so that we could hang out!" Paul said as he kissed her cheek.

"I will!" April said as she kissed Brian's cheek.

"Bye man!" Paul said as he shook hands with Randy.

"Bye!" Randy said as he shook hands with Brian.

Randy and April headed towards their locker room.

**A/N: Okay so now we know when the four man will get their hands on Adam. But in the weeks to come what will happen to Adam? And just how will the girls get involve? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Kaila Anne! **


	42. Surprise Promo

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews that you have given me! They all been wonderful! Now as the 5 or 6 chapters come in, I will be able to see how much I have accomplished. This story has been one of the stories that has made me improve my writing skills. Although at the beginning I couldn't see the changes, now I can see them out in the open. Thank you and enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 42:**

Randy and April walked over to Randy's locker room. Randy opened the door and helped April into the room. He helped her sit on the couch. Randy sat next to her.

"How's Baby Orton, Ria?" Randy asked rubbing her stomach.

"Baby Orton's just fine." April said as she yawned.

"You tired?" Randy asked.

"A little bit." April said.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" Randy asked.

"I will. Where's Dia?" April asked.

"Torrie brought her back to your sister." Randy said.

"Oh okay. Are you doing anything today?" April asked as she laid her head on Randy's shoulder.

"I don't think I do. But knowing Vince, he might have me do something." Randy said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Are we going to head back to the hotel right after?" April asked as she interwined their fingers.

Randy kissed her head.

"We'll see. If Vince lets us go after." Randy said.

"I hope he let's us go. Baby Orton doesn't want to let me move around a lot." April said.

Randy laughed.

"They get it from their father that's for sure. Their father never wants to let me move out of the bed in the morning." April said.

"Hey! I like staying in bed with you." Randy said.

"Yeah but it's like you tie me down to the bed." April said.

"I do not tie you down to the bed!" Randy exclaimed.

"Oh really? You try being the one who's being taken down every now and then to get more sleep." April said.

"Awe! I'm sorry! It's just I love waking up to seeing you next to me." Randy said as he rubbed her stomach with his other hand.

Baby Orton started to kick again. Randy smiled and kissed April's temple.

"I can't wait till the baby is born cause this baby is a fighter." Randy said.

April giggled.

"Just like their father." April said.

"And their mother." Randy said as he leaned in to kiss her.

The two heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" April said as she stood up.

A stage-man stuck his head in.

"Randy and April, you two are needed." The stage-man said.

"All right." Randy said as he got up.

Randy helped April walk out of the locker room. Randy reached for April's hand. April smiled at Randy.

"What do you think is going on?" April asked as they got to the gorilla position.

"I don't know." Randy said as they saw John and Alyssa standing there.

"You guys got called to?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah." Randy said.

"Anyone know what's going on?" Trish asked as she and Jason made their way to the gorilla position.

"No idea." John said.

Dave and Amy made their way towards the gorilla position as well. All four couples looked at each.

"Okay, I'm guessing we're all here because this has something to do with Adam." April said.

"Probably because the eight of us are in the same problem because of Adam." Jason said.

"Probably does." Dave said as they heard Vince's song blast through the arena.

**Vince walked down the ramp and walked up the steps. Lilian introduced Vince as he got into the ring.**

**"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the Chairman of the WWE, Vince McMahon." Lilian said as she handed Vince the microphone. **

**Vince looked at the crowd.**

**"As many of you have heard, I did call a meeting this morning. A very important one to be exact. We had a superstar who was causing problems between other wrestlers and divas. And so I'd like to call Edge out to the ring. So Edge, come down to this very ring!" Vince said.**

The four couples looked around for Adam. They heard his music blast through the arena. Then he stepped out from behind the curtain. The fans were booing him a lot as the four couples watched from the monitors.

**Edge made his way down to the ring and got inside. Vince looked at Edge as Edge stood there. **

**"Edge, you have caused so much chaos behind the scene. I cannot believe all the trouble you would go through in order to make your co-workers suffer. Do you know how many of the girls, that you have harmed, are pregnant? I believe you don't. Well there are three of them. Those three all wanted to keep the fact that they were pregnant a secret. Something that the fans did not need to know until the girls were ready to tell the world. With the guys, you don't know how much they worry they've had to go through in order to stop their girlfriend's from worrying or causing stress on the baby. You put so many people in harms way that I just don't know what to do with you." Vince said. **

**Edge looked at him with a smile on his face. Vince looked him straight in the eye.**

**"You knock that smile off your face, Edge. Because I've got some big news for you. Those divas and wrestlers, whose lives you've invaded, are like kids to me. They mean everything in the world to me just as I thought you did. And the children that the divas are carrying, their gonna be like grandchildren to me. And I would not risk losing them. But you, you deserve a big punishment and you're going to get it. It's taken me a while to think about this but I believe that this is the best way to settle this. The following weeks to come you will be placed into matches of my choice and your opponents choices." Vince said.**

**Edge felt anger boiling inside of him.**

**"Vince! Vince, that isn't fair! I should be able to have some part of the match being chosen." Edge said.**

**"It's Mr. McMahon to you! It's not fair, Edge? You think it's not fair. I don't believe that it was fair for you to even go and risk everyone's life over some stupid situation. And who gave you the right to tell me what's fair? Let me remind you, Edge, that I am your boss. And you are under my employment. But I've got bigger news for you. At the Great American Bash, you are about to get yourself into something that will make you regret doing what you had done. Now Edge, please welcome your opponents at the Great American Bash. And yes I did say opponents." Vince said as Christian's old theme song blasted through the arena. **

**The crowd cheered loudly when they saw Trish and Christian walk out from behind the curtain. Vince looked at Edge.**

**"I know that Christian may be working for a different company now but I believe that he does have a right to fight against you. And I must say you must remember Trish fairly well. Now Christian will be one of your opponents at the Great American Bash." Vince said as Edge watched Trish and Christian walked towards the bottom of the ramp. **

**"Mr. McMahon..." Edge started to say but was cut off by John's entrance song.**

**Vince looked at Edge as Alyssa and John came out from behind the curtain. **

**"I must say Edge, you brought poor Alyssa into this mess. She's not even a wrestler or diva. It's a shame you had to invade her life like that. She had a good life before you came into it. And I'm not quite sure if you and John have met. But I'm pretty damn sure that you've caused enough drama for him. And now this is a battle John is willing to be apart of." Vince said.**

**Edge was pretty damn ready to lose his head and attack Vince but he held his composure. Edge looked at Vince and spoke into the microphone.**

**"Is this the competition you're giving me? Cause I pretty sure as hell can beat both of these losers in any match." Edge said. **

**"Oh no that isn't all. There's more." Vince said.**

**Randy's music blasted through the arena. Edge turned his head to the ramp and looked up. He saw Randy come out with Lila (April) by his side. His jaw dropped when they came out. Why his jaw dropped? He didn't know why exactly. Was it the fact that he had never had encounter with Randy in the back or outside of the wrestling business? Well that was unless he had to speak to Randy which was during the time that Edge did a run for Randy's Intercontinental Title. But that was months ago or was that a year ago? Hell Edge could care less. Vince looked at Edge.**

**"I'm pretty sure you know Randy really well. You two had a run down before during his time in Evolution. And I'm pretty damn sure you remember Lila. She has a relation to someone you know very well. You've been causing her so much pain and you've been giving her such a hard time. She tired of telling you to leave everyone alone and go mind your own business. And you two have been good friends before but what did you do? You fucked up her sister relationship with another friend. That just pissed her off. But I think she's pretty happy about what you're going to be dealing with now." Vince said. **

**JR: King, I'm actually wondering who Edge's final opponent is.**

**King: I don't know who it is but I'm scared for Edge. **

A/N: Well wondering who Edge's final opponent is? Then stay tuned! Sorry haven't updated this story much! Well I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy & Review! Oh and please to those of you who have read "Forever, For Always, For You", that story is now finished. And I would be glad if you guys would check it out and leave me a review or just simply read it. thanks!

Kaila Anne


	43. Shocking discovery

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews that you have given me! **

**Chapter 43:**

**Out of nowhere, Batista's music blasted through the arena. Everyone in the crowd stood up as Lita and Batista stepped out from behind the curtain. All the fans cheered. Edge went mad crazy in the ring. He should have expected that this was going to happy but he didn't. **

**"And your final opponent, Edge, is Batista. You and Dave have had past encounters I believe. During his Evolution days. And now you've taken this battle to the next level with him. All because you believe he's taken the one thing you want away from you. But I don't think she wants you like you want her. And I actually think that Lita likes the life she chose. She has a great family now. She has a loving husband, a wonderful sister, an amazing soon-to-be brother-in-law, marvelous friends, and most of all an adorable daughter. I don't see why you would want to break such a great family. But since you've brought it among yourself that you want Lita to yourself, Dave has to be apart of this battle. And here you have it, Edge, your four opponents at The Great American Bash." Vince said. **

**Lita lifted the microphone to her mouth.**

**"Hold up, Vince. There's one more person that wants to be apart of this match. And let me tell you, Adam. You know this person really well. And this person knows you so well too. You two have been in the ring a couple of times in the past. You've had your shares of victory with this person and they with you. Now let me introduce to everyone here who your last opponent is." Lita said. **

**Lila turned to face the ramp as soon as she heard Matt Hardy's entrance song blast through the arena. The crowd stood up again and cheered their heart out. Matt stepped out from behind the curtain and shook hands with Dave. Matt made sure he hugged Lita and acknowledged the rest of the gang. Lita handed him the microphone. Edge's jaw dropped. He hadn't expected Matt to be the one to battle him as well. But he was shocked that the odds were now stacked against him. There was no way he was going to escape this match. Matt threw Edge a smirk.**

**"It's nice to see you again, Edge. The last time we saw each other if I remember it, is when you tore apart Lita and I's friendship. Isn't that right, Edge?" Matt asked. **

**Edge started to speak on the microphone. **

**"Of course it was." Edge said smiling big. **

**"Well let me tell you that Lita and I's friendship is perfectly fine now. Thanks in part to the help of her sister, Lila. Who helped in making sure that Lita didn't fall for you damn sorry schemes. And it was Lila, who taught me very well that I should keep me head up while we watch you make a fool out of yourself. Lila pretty much taught her sister that you were the one setting her up. And that's how she learned what a big mistake she made. So I must say you must be proud of yourself. I mean you look this situation. I'm thinking this is how you wanted this to end. You wanted to face five men who all had the same goal. And that is to end your career. Actually you may have just wanted to battle Dave because he has your supposed "prize". If that's what you want to call her. But she isn't just some "prize", Edge. She's human and she made a mistake by falling for you trap. And you're making this battle a big one because you can't just leave Lita alone. What is it gonna take till you finally realize that Lita is happy? That she doesn't want you and that she doesn't need you. And that you don't deserve her. Because you're nothing but a selfish son of a bitch." Matt said as the crowd cheered. **

**Edge was going to say something but Matt cut him off. **

**"Don't even say anything, Edge. I don't think anyone what's to actually hear the crap that is going through your mouth. So be prepared for The Great American Bash, Edge. Because you've got five opponents who can't wait to kick the living daylights out of you." Matt said as his music blasted through the arena.**

**Matt walked to the back as did the four couples. **

When the four couples got to the back, Vince followed shortly behind them. He looked at the group.

"Thanks for doing the promo, everyone! That was great! And I didn't know you wanted to be apart of this match, Matt." Vince said looking at him.

"Well I've been dying to get my hands on Adam and I figured this was the best way to get back at him." Matt said.

"I agree. So many of you guys wanted to get your hands on Adam. I have a better idea that I want to add to this match at The Great American Bash." Vince said.

"What is it, Vince?" Amy asked.

"How about you four, girls, surround the ring and watch?" Vince asked.

April looked at Randy, who nodded his head.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to support the guys during their match. I'm in." April said.

"So am I." Amy said.

"Of course I'm in." Trish said.

Everyone looked at Alyssa and waited for her response. Alyssa looked at John.

"You don't have to go out there unless you want to, babe." John said.

Alyssa came to a conclusion in her mind.

"I'm gonna go out there since Adam did bring me into this mess." Alyssa said.

"All right. Then it's settled." Vince said.

"I'm excited for the Great American Bash now." Trish said.

"So am I." April said.

Vince turned to Matt.

"Well Matt, you'll be having your first match against Edge on Smackdown. What kind of match do you want it to be?" Vince asked.

"A TLC." Matt said.

April and Amy smiled. This was what Team Extreme lived for back then. And it was slowly coming back. The only thing missing was the fact that Jeff was not in the WWE with them. They couldn't share this moment with him.

"Well then it's settled. Matt's match against Edge will be a TLC match. Goodluck, Matt." Vince said as he shook hands with Matt.

"Thank you, Vince." Matt said.

Vince looked at the rest of the group.

"I'll see you all later." Vince said as he walked away from the group.

April rubbed her stomach as Randy looked at her.

"You okay, Ria?" Randy asked.

"The little one is hungry." April said.

"Oh okay. Come on, I'll take you to the catering room." Randy said as he slipped is arm around her waist.

April turned to the rest of the group.

"We'll see you guys later. Bye!" April said as she and Randy walked towards the catering room.

**A/N: Sorry that it's such a short chapter and that I haven't updated in a while! I've been really busy with a lot of things. I'll try to get an update tomorrow. I'll be down in Merced this weekend visting family. And I'm a bit caught up in hw. But this story is really almost done. I haven't come to a decision about what I want to do. But I know the next couple of chapters are gonna be spent on each guy facing Edge. So review as always. Shout-Outs: Faye, Tiff, Leanne, Christel-R, JeffHardy724, New York Chica, and Sierra. This chapter was kind of in part dedicated to Alyssa. Reviews! What's going to happen during all the matches? Thanks! **

**Love ya,**

**Miss Jayy **


	44. Matt Hardy vs Edge

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews that you have given me!**

**Matt Hardy vs. Edge**

And so be it that today was the start of hell for Adam Copeland better known to the wrestling world as Edge. But whose fault was it that all of these bad things were happening to him? That was easily his fault. If he hadn't gone through all that stupid shit to have Amy to himself, he would have never gotten himself into this mess. But no! He had to go through with it and look at him now. He had five men, who wanted to rip him apart. Boy does that sound like fun? Adam shook his head as he sat in his locker room.

April and Randy sat in the catering room. April was eating a strawberry yogurt. Randy watched as she licked her spoon clean. He chuckled at her as she looked at him. Amy walked into the catering room followed by Dave, who was holding a sleeping Diana. They walked over to where Randy and April were. Amy took a seat and took Diana into her arms.

"Hey you guys!" Dave said.

"Hey Dave. Amy." Randy said as April smiled at the couple.

"You guys ready to watch Matt's match against Edge?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." April said as she rubbed her stomach.

"How's the little one, Ria?" Dave asked.

"They won't give me a break. It's either Randy or the baby that needs my attention. I can't catch a break." April said.

Randy looked shocked.

"Me? Need your attention? Come on babe, I'm old enough to take care of myself." Randy said.

"If you were old enough to take care of yourself, you wouldn't have asked me to massage your back the other night, now would you?" April asked as Amy and Dave chuckled.

"Hey that's not fair! You know I can't massage my own back." Randy said pouting.

Dave looked at Randy.

"Randy, be a man. Stop pouting." Dave said.

Amy looked at Dave.

"It's not like you don't do that too." Amy said as she and April laughed to themselves.

"Okay now that was uncalled for." Dave said.

"I know and stop picking on us guys." Randy said.

"We can't help it." April said.

"Right!" Dave said.

April continued to rub her stomach and yawned.

"Looks like someone's a bit sleepy." Amy said as she cradled Diana in her arms.

"Uh huh. The baby's making me weak again." April said.

"Want to go to the locker room?" Randy asked.

"Can we?" April asked.

"Of course." Randy said.

Randy got up and helped April up.

"We'll see you two later." Randy said.

"Whose locker room are you two gonna be in?" Amy asked.

"Matt was letting us stay in his because he's gonna be around here." April said.

"All right. We'll see you two later." Dave said as Randy guided April out of the catering room.

"All right. Bye!" Randy said as he and April walked towards Matt's locker room.

Randy helped April into Matt's locker room and shut the door. He guided April to the couch where he let her lay down. He was going to use the restroom before he actually took a nap with her. He waited till he knew that April was fully asleep before he went to the bathroom. He walked into the bathroom. A couple minutes later, Randy was looking at himself in the mirror. Here before everyone was a changed man. A man, who changed because of a woman who had changed his life. This woman was April, of course. Randy wasn't sure how to feel but he knew that he was really happy that he had met April.

He walked out of the bathroom to see that April was still sound asleep. He walked over to the couch and brushed a strand of April's hair away from her face. April stirred a little bit before opening her eyes.

"Randy…" April whispered before Randy placed a finger over her lips.

He helped her to adjust herself on the couch so that he could lie next to her.

"Just sleep, baby." Randy said as he wrapped his arms around his fiancée.

"Okay." April whispered before closing her eyes again.

Randy listened to April's breathing and smiled. He shifted their bodies so that April wasn't hurting the baby. He closed his eyes and soon drifted his own sleep.

_An Hour later….._

Randy had woken up and looked at the time. Smackdown was going to start soon. He would have to get April up so that they could watch Matt's match against Adam. But first he would have to pack everything up so that they could leave right after Matt's match. He knew that April needed all the rest she could get.

After packing their bags, Randy walked back over to the couch. He kissed April's forehead before he spoke to her.

"April baby, you have to wake up now." Randy whispered.

April groaned before opening her eyes.

"I can't sleep for a couple more minutes?" April asked.

"Not unless you want to miss Matt's match. Which I doubt you would want to miss because you've known Matt for a really long time." Randy said.

"All right. I'm getting up slowly." April said as Randy helped her off of the couch.

"Did you want to watch by the monitors or stay here?" Randy asked.

April looked at Randy.

"Can we watch by the monitors?" April asked.

"Of course we can. But if you need to come back to the locker room, we can." Randy said.

"Okay." April said as they walked out of the locker room.

They walked towards the gorilla position where Randy helped April sit on an equipment box. They saw Matt making his way to the gorilla position as well. He smiled at the couple.

"Hey guys." He said as he walked over to them.

"Hey man." Randy said shaking his hand.

"Hi Mattie." April said as Matt kissed her hand.

"Are you ready, Matt?" Randy asked.

"I've never been more ready in my life. I mean Amy and I's friendship could have been fixed long time ago but you know that Adam was to blame for ruining it." Matt said.

"Yeah. I mean I would have never that Adam would be the type to do that." Randy said.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about Adam, babe." April said.

"I know, Boo." Randy said.

"Adam was really good at manipulating a lot of people. That's why he always got his way and that's kind of why Jay steered himself away from Adam." April said.

"But you were never one to be manipulated by him right?" Matt asked.

"Oh of course I was never manipulated by Adam. I actually just chose to not be friends with Adam completely. I mean I'd rather call him an acquaintance than an actual friend." April said as she rubbed her stomach.

"You know I always thought that you and Adam had a close relationship." Randy said.

"Eh… I don't ever think that I could see myself being friends with him. I mean talking to him when I'm supposed to would be okay. But I wouldn't go beyond that." April said.

"That's interesting. Well I better go out there." Matt said.

"All right. Good luck, Matt." Randy said shaking Matt's hand.

"Thanks." Matt said.

"Good luck, Matty and kick his butt really good!" April said as Matt kissed her hand.

"Will do." Matt said as his music blasted through the arena.

Randy and April watched as Matt made his way to the ring. Matt was so pumped up and that was because of the fans. April knew that Matt loved the fans just as she did. Matt always gave the fans his all whenever he fought in his match. So this match wouldn't be any different. She knew the fans would be cheering for Matt all the way.

Adam came out next as soon as Matt got in the ring. The crowd booed him really bad. But of course April and Randy didn't feel bad for him. He deserved it. After everything that he had done to Amy and April. The ref signaled for the bell. April and Randy watched as Matt grappled Edge and set him up for a fireman's carry.

April cheered every time Matt got the upper hand on Edge. During the match, Edge somehow got a chair and used it against Matt. April winced at the sound of the chair clashing against Matt's back. Edge started to set the ladder up and began to climb the ladder. April watched as Edge made his way to the top. Edge was reaching for the title. April closed her eyes and prayed that Edge wouldn't win this match.

Randy looked at his fiancée and watched as her eyes closed. He turned his head back to the monitor and listened to the fans cheer. Matt had finally gotten back up and was able to stop Edge from grabbing the belt. He was able to kick the ladder down which caused Edge to tumble over and fall against the ropes. April listened to the crowd scream and opened her eyes. She smiled and watched as Matt continued to attack Edge.

Matt started to regain his composure and so did Edge. April watched as Matt set up a ladder in the middle of the ring. It wasn't set up as in ready for someone to climb it. Matt picked up Edge and set him up for a suplex. He nailed the suplex on Edge. Matt picked up Edge and threw him out of the ring. He retrieved another ladder and set it up so that he could climb it.

But before Matt wanted to climb the ladder, he got out of the ring to where Edge was. He picked Edge up and set him up for the Twist Of Fate. April cheered for Matt and he hit his finishing move. Matt climbed back into the ring where he climbed the ladder. He reached for the briefcase which signaled that he had won the match.

The fans cheered really loud and April screamed in delight as Randy smiled. They were all happy that Matt had won his match. Matt got out of the ring and shook hands with the fans before heading to the back. He was greeted by April and Randy. He shook hands with Randy and hugged April.

"Congratulations, Mattie." April said as she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Ria." Matt said.

"You know you need a shower." April said.

"Yes I know, Ria, I stink." Matt said.

"Hey you said it!" April said as Matt and Randy laughed.

**A/N: ****Yay****! Another chapter done! My shout-out goes to my usual! Almost done with this story! It's been a long journey I know! Well keep reviewing and tell everyone about this story! Thanks! **

**Jayy**


	45. Christian vs Edge

**Christian (Cage) vs. Edge**

Yet another troubled week for Adam Copeland, who would be dealing with another challenger. The stipulation of the match was still unknown and Adam was bothered by that. He didn't want to show it though but he knew that people could see right through him. Everyone could read his emotions easily.

Jason stood in his locker room with his fiancée, Patricia. He was pacing back and forth in his wrestling clothes. Patricia chuckled at her fiancé. He shot her a look and she stopped laughing.

"I don't get what you're laughing at." Jason said.

"You pacing back and forth is making me laugh." Patricia said.

"And why is that?" Jason asked.

"Because there shouldn't be any reason that you're pacing the ground back and forth. You have Adam right where you want him. You call the shots and the rules in the match. You can pick whatever match you know that you'll have an advantage on. You can even make it a handicap match or a lumberjack match where it's just Dave, Matt, Randy, and John surrounding you and Adam." Patricia said.

Jason turned away from his fiancée then felt a smile form on his lips. He looked at Patricia and held a smile on his face. Patricia gave him a puzzled look.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Patricia asked.

"You just gave me the best idea for a match, babe." Jason said.

"Well that's good. You should go tell Teddy then." Patricia said.

"All right. I will be back." Jason said as he walked out of the room.

Patricia just sat on the couch shaking her head. She was trying to prevent herself from laughing at her fiancé. There were moments where she just wanted to smack him in the head but at other times, she was thankful that he was there to give her a good laugh. Jason slowly walked down the hallway as April came walking down the hallway as well. Jason saw her walking and smiled at her. April stopped walking and stood in the hallway with Jason.

"Hey Jay!" April said as she hugged Jason.

"Hey Ria! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while." Jason said.

"I know it's been a long time. I've been good just trying to stay off my feet as much as I can. How are you?" April asked.

Jason looked at her and lifted an eyebrow up.

"Trying to stay off your feet. You're not really off your feet at the moment, now are you? I'm doing just fine." Jason said.

April looked away.

"Well you see, I was on my way to see Teddy because he and I were going to go over some things." April said.

"How about I help you get to Teddy's office?" Jason asked.

"That seems like it's a better idea." April said.

"All right. Let's head off." Jason said as he wrapped his arm around April's waist and guided her to Teddy's office.

"Thank you, Jay. This is really great of you to help me out." April said.

"No problem. Where's Randal?" Jason asked.

"He's in Matt's locker room or Dave's locker room with the other guys. How come you're not with them?" April asked as they arrived at Teddy's office.

"I had to think of the match stipulation." Jason said.

"Well I'm sure you came up with such a good idea." April said.

"You bet it is." Jason said.

Jason knocked on Teddy's door and waited till they were allowed to go into the room. Teddy yelled for them to come in. Jason opened the door and let April in. April made her way into the room. Teddy looked at the two.

"Oh have a seat, baby girl. You know you shouldn't be standing on your feet too much." Teddy said as he helped her get situated in her chair.

"Thank you." April said.

Jason took a step closer to Teddy's desk.

"What can I do for you, Jay?" Teddy asked.

"I know what kind of match I want against Adam." Jason said.

"What kind of match do you want, Jay?" Teddy asked.

"I want a lumberjack match. But this isn't you normal lumberjack match. I want Matt, Dave, Randy, and John to be surrounding the ring. I don't want anyone else unless Adam's given them problems." Jason said.

Teddy looked at April.

"What do you think, baby girl?" Teddy asked.

"I love it!" April exclaimed as Jason and Teddy laughed.

"Then it's all set. You got your match. Good luck, Jay." Teddy said.

"Thanks! I'll see you two later!" Jason said.

"All right." Teddy said as he and April watched Jason walk out of the room.

Jason slowly made his way to Dave's locker room. He was going to meet up with the guys and see what they were up to. He knocked on the door and waited. Dave got up form his seat on the couch and went to answer the door.

"Hey Jay. Come on in." Dave said as he moved out of the way.

"Thanks." Jason said as he walked into the room.

True to April's words, Dave and the rest of the guys were really in the locker room together. He took a seat right beside Randy.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Jason asked.

"We're talking about what Randy plans on doing when the baby is born." John said.

"And what are you planning to do, Randy?" Jason asked.

"I'm kind of planning to take a couple months off. I mean I don't really want Ria to be all by herself with our baby during the first few months." Randy said.

"That's good." Matt said.

"Have you guys decided on a name yet?" Dave asked.

Randy looked at Dave.

"Ria and I haven't talked about names. We haven't even worked on the nursery." Randy said.

"Well you know that if you need our help, we're here for you." Jason said.

"Thanks, guys. I might have to get you guys to help me out because I don't really want Ria to be doing any of the work." Randy said.

"You know that you can count on us. We're always gonna be here for you." Matt said.

"Thanks guys. Any ways I should really look for my fiancée." Randy said.

"Yeah you should." Dave said.

"Oh last time I checked she was near Teddy's office." Jason said.

"All right. I'll see you guys later." Randy said as he got up and walked out of the room.

April stepped out of Teddy's office and was headed back to Dave's locker room. She was going to tell Randy that she needed to take a nap. On her way back to Dave's locker room, she bumped into someone. But before she could hit the ground, the person wrapped their arms around her waist and helped her back to her feet. She looked up into the person's blue eyes and smiled. The person looked down at her and smiled.

"You okay there, baby?" Randy asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me." April said as she rested her head against Randy's shoulder.

"No problem. You should really watch where you're going though." Randy said as April chuckled.

"I should." April said as Randy kissed her head.

"Where you headed now?" Randy asked.

"I was gonna go and meet you in whoever's locker room you were in. I wanted to tell you that I needed a nap." April said.

"All right. Let's go back to Dave's then." Randy said as he guided her back to Dave's room.

Randy knocked on Dave's door and the two heard someone shuffling around the room. Dave opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Ria!" Dave said as he opened the door wider.

"Hey Dave." April said as she stepped into the room.

Randy followed behind her. Dave shut the door and watched as April sat on the couch. She rubbed her stomach. She was so ready to take a nap but she wanted to listen to Dave and Randy. Dave looked at his sister-in-law and watched as Randy sat beside her. Randy let April rest her head on his lap. Dave watched as April fought to keep her eyes opened. He chuckled to himself but sat on the ground again. Randy turned to look at his best friend.

"So have you decided what kind of match you want to have against Edge before The Great American Bash?" Randy asked.

"Well I was thinking maybe I want to have a handicap match against him and have that inside of a cage." Dave said.

"You know that isn't such a bad idea." Randy said.

"I know but do you think they would really let me have that type of match?" Dave asked as the two guys heard April's soft breathing.

"Yeah. I mean Vince did say that he wanted us to choose the matches and you did choose the match. So I don't really see the problem." Randy said.

"I hope so." Dave said.

"Have you decided what type of handicap match you want?" Randy asked.

"A 2 on 1 handicap match." Dave said.

"Have you decided on who you wanted to be your tag team partner?" Randy asked as he ran his hand through his fiancée's hair.

Dave looked at April's face. She looked so peaceful sleeping as Randy ran his hand through her hair. He remembered all the times that he had done that for Amy. He smiled to himself. Randy and April were almost a replica of him and Amy. That's exactly how they were before Diana was born.

"Dave, you there?" Randy asked as Dave shook his head.

"Yeah. Sorry my mind just wandered off." Dave said.

"As if it wasn't obvious." Randy said as he smirked.

"Shut up. What did you even ask me?" Dave asked.

"Oh I asked who you wanted as your tag team partner." Randy said.

"I was gonna ask you if you wanted to be my tag team partner." Dave said.

"Are you sure, Dave?" Randy asked.

"Hell yeah, man. I think you're the only one that knows me pretty well. I mean with us working together in Evolution and all." Dave said.

Randy looked down at his fiancée then back at Dave.

"You really think we should give Adam one week to rest?" Randy asked.

"It doesn't have to be the week of. It could be the week after his match with John." Dave said.

"Then that will leave us to take him that Friday before the Great American Bash." Randy said.

"That was my point and since you'll have that break, you and Ria could spend all the time you need together. I mean we could even work on the nursery room." Dave said.

Randy smiled at Dave.

"I think that's a great idea. We should bring it up with Teddy later on." Randy said.

"Then it's settled we'll just bring it up to Teddy and have it approved. Shall we head out for Jay's match?" Dave asked.

"Yeah I just don't know where to leave Ria." Randy said as Dave stood up.

"You could leave her with Paul and Brian. I'm sure they're in their locker room." Dave said.

"You really think those two would watch Ria?" Randy asked he lifted April's head off his lap and slid a pillow under her head.

"Yes. They're her best friends after all." Dave said.

"All right. Let me change real quick and then we can take her over to Paul and Brian." Randy said.

"All right. I'll keep an eye on her." Dave said as Randy got up.

Randy walked into the bathroom to change into his ring attire. A couple minutes later, he stepped out of the room and looked at his fiancée, who was still asleep. He chuckled to himself. She must have been super exhausted. He walked over to her and spoke to Dave.

"Ready?" Randy asked as he picked up April.

Dave stood up and walked over to the door. He held it open as Randy carried April out of the room. Dave and Randy made it to Paul and Brian's locker room. Dave knocked on the door and waited for one of the two to answer the door. They watched as the door opened and Brian appeared in front of them.

"Hey guys. Can I help you?" Brian asked.

"Hey Brian. I was just wondering if it would be okay to leave Ria here. Since Dave and I are gonna be apart of the lumberjack match." Randy said.

"Oh yeah of course. You know you're always welcomed to leave Ria here when you need to. We don't mind having her around." Brian said.

"All right. Thanks, man. I owe you." Randy said.

"Oh don't worry about it. You don't owe Paul or me. Ria's been there for us a lot of the times that we've needed her so this will just be one of those times where we repair her for her gratitude." Brian said.

"All right. Do you want to take her or do you want me to put her on the couch?" Randy asked as they looked at his fiancée.

"I'll take her from here. We don't want you guys to miss your match now." Brian said as he took April's body from Randy.

"Thanks again, Brian." Randy said.

"It's nothing, Randy. Good luck to the both of you guys on your match." Brian said.

"All right. See you later." Randy said.

Brian carried April to the couch and saw Paul coming out of the bathroom.

"Woah! Ria's gonna be staying with us?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. Randy wanted us to watch her because Dave, John, Matt, him, and Jay are in the main event. He trusts us more with her because we're her best friends." Brian said.

"Wow. Should we wake her up? They're probably starting the match." Paul said.

"I guess so." Brian said as Paul whispered to April said.

"Ria, wake up." Paul said as April stirred a little bit.

April opened her eyes and saw Paul and Brian looking at her.

"Paul? Brian?" April asked questioning the people in front of her.

"Yeah. It's really us." Brian said.

"What are you guys doing in Dave's locker room?" April asked.

Paul and Brian chuckled at April.

"Ria, you're in our locker room." Paul said.

"I am?" April asked.

"Yeah. Randy just dropped you off because he couldn't figure out who to leave you with and he came to a decision that since we're your best friends, you would be safe with us. Which is true because we love you to death." Brian said.

"Awe you two are too sweet!" April said sitting up to hug her best friends.

"No problem. You feel like watching the match?" Paul asked.

"Yes please." April said as Paul went to turn the TV on.

When the TV showed an image, they saw that Christian was in the ring with Edge and the guys were already surrounding the ring. April held a smile on her face. Christian had Edge in a headlock. The crowd wasn't really cheering for Edge to pull out of the headlock. But then again who would? But at some point Edge did manage to get out of a headlock. Edge reversed the headlock and now had Christian in the headlock. The crowd was cheering for Christian and so where the guys that were surrounding the ring.

April sat on the couch and watched the match. She watched closely. At some point during the match, she felt her eyes slowly closing on her. She fell into a deep slumber.

Fortunately Christian won his match against Edge thanks in part to the guys helping him out. Randy made his way to the back with the rest of the guys. He turned to them.

"I think I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna go get my fiancée." He said waving to the guys.

The guys waved to him as he walked away. He went to Paul and Brian's locker room to get his girlfriend. When he went to get her, Brian told him that April had fallen asleep during the match. Randy thanked them for watching April again. He picked up April and carried her to his locker room.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so long! And that you didn't get to see the match. The next chapter is gonna be the last chapter. Sorry I just don't feel like continuing the story and I didn't want to continue writing the matches out. So the next chapter will take place a year later. After everything. Reviews are kindly accepted and make me feel better! Check out my other stories! Thanks for everything! **


	46. If You Believe

**A/N: So this concludes my journey with the story "If You Believe". This story has been such a blessing that I'm actually sad that it's going to end. But it's time to say goodbye. It's not the best ending and I know it. I may fix it later on but as of now I would just like to end the story. I don't own the song. It's "If You Believe" by Rachael Lampa. Thank you to everyone who has been through this journey with me and left me reviews and kind words of encouragement. You guys are truly awesome! Do check out my other stories! Enjoy and review! **

**If You Believe **

**1 year later**

_I close my eyes  
And even when I'm sleeping  
I'm alright,  
'Cause you were, in my life_

April stood in the kitchen making breakfast for her family. She was making pancakes, bacon, and eggs. As she finished up the last batch of pancake mix, she heard footprints coming into the kitchen. She turned to look at the tall figure standing before her. She smiled at them as they smiled back at her.

"Morning handsome." April whispered.

"Morning beautiful." Randy said placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Did you sleep well?" April asked as she turned back to get the last batch of pancakes onto a plate.

"Mhmm." Randy said as he sat down at the table.

April turned the stove off and picked up the plate of pancakes. She walked over to the table and placed the plate on the table. She walked over to her husband and sat on his lap. Randy wrapped his arms around her.

"Rachelle still asleep?" April asked.

"Yeah. When I went to check on her, she kicked the blanket off of herself." Randy said.

April laughed.

"She's get that from her father." April said as Randy pouted.

_Once upon a time,  
I only imagined this  
And now you're mine.  
Wished for you so hard  
Prayed that You'd find me;  
Maybe you're here today,  
Here to remind me:_

April got off of Randy's lap and sat in the chair next to him. The two started to eat breakfast. April looked back up at Randy. She had honestly only imagined marrying him in her dreams. She never believed that in her deepest thoughts that she would have married him. He was always out of her reach and she knew that he would never change for her. Change as in the life style that he chose to live. But he did change for her. Though he had made mistakes during their relationship he was there to remind her that everything would be okay no matter what the situation.

He had always told her that he was there for her and he always was. Especially when she needed him. He loved her and that was all that mattered. He had given her the greatest blessing that she could ask for: their daughter. She had changed both their lives and given them both a reason to want to live.

_If you believe that dreams come true,  
There's one that's waiting there for you.  
'Cause I believed when I saw You  
That when you want something enough,  
That it can't escape your love.  
There is nothing in the world that cannot be…  
If you believe, oh oh…_

April made her way back up to Rachelle's room to check on her. Randy had volunteered to wash the dishes and pots that needed to be cleaned. April slowly opened the door to her daughter's room. She stepped into the room and walked over to Rachelle's crib. She smiled as she saw her daughter sleeping peacefully.

She couldn't help but think about how lucky she was. This once was a dream that she had when she was a little girl. It was the dream that every single girl had when they were little. The dream to be married to their prince charming, live in a big house, and have the family that they had always wanted. And now she was living her dream. She had been blessed with an amazing husband and a daughter that who lightens the day everyday.

April picked Rachelle up and rocked her in her arms as she took her outside of the room. She walked down the stairs and to the living room where Randy was. He turned his head when he saw April coming to sit next to him. Rachelle slept peacefully in her mother's arms. It was as if she was never picked up from her crib. Something April would say, Rachelle had gotten from her father.

"Mom called when you were in Ella's room." Randy said as he watched April run her finger through their daughter's hair.

"Oh? What did she say?" April asked as Rachelle started to stir.

"She wants us to come over for lunch and then we can visit your dad and your mom. Is that okay with you?" Randy asked.

April smiled at her husband. She hadn't seen her parents in a while which kind of disappointed her. They weren't her real parents but they acted like it. Vince and Linda McMahon were the only parents that she knew existed for her until she had met Randy's parents.

"Of course that's fine with me. I miss seeing your parents and I haven't seen my parents in a while so this will be a fun day. I'm sure Ella will have fun." April said.

"You know she always has fun." Randy said.

"Yeah that's true. What time are we going to start heading over?" April asked.

Randy looked over at the time. It read 10:30 am.

"If you want we could head out before 12." Randy said.

"Sure. " April said as she felt Rachelle shift in her arms.

Rachelle opened her eyes and stared at her mom. April looked down at her daughter.

"Morning, Ella." April cooed at her daughter.

"Mommy." Rachelle whispered.

"Are you hungry?" April asked.

Rachelle stretched in her mother's arms and nodded her head.

"Well let me go heat you some food. You stay with daddy first." April said as Randy took their daughter.

April stood up and made her way to the kitchen where she heated up the leftovers that Randy and her had not finished earlier. Randy brought Rachelle to the kitchen and they watched as Rachelle fed herself her breakfast. After Rachelle was done with her breakfast, the family decided that they would get ready to go over to Randy's parent's house.

_Everybody said  
That I was a fool to think  
That we'd connect  
But I couldn't get my heart out of my head,  
And they just didn't see;  
No, they just couldn't know  
The feeling that you get,  
The places that you go…_

Randy and April made their way up the steps of Elaine and Bob's house. Rachelle was in Randy's arms. She had a smile on her face. When Randy had told her the news of where they were going to spend the day, Rachelle couldn't stop smiling. She was excited to see Elaine and Bob. Randy pushed the doorbell as Rachelle squirmed in his arms. Bob opened the door and smiled at the sight in front of him

"Papa!" Rachelle squealed as she reached out for her grandfather's arms.

Bob took his granddaughter into his arms.

"Wow baby girl, you've gotten heavier from the last time I've seen you. I see that mommy's been overdoing it with the food." Bob said as April laughed.

"I kind of have when it comes to Randy. He has a bigger appetite than I do and I think that's where Rachelle got it." April said.

"Hey! I resent that." Randy said as they walked into the house.

Bob laughed as Rachelle giggled.

"It's true, Randy. You do have such a big appetite." Bob said.

Elaine appeared in the doorway of the kitchen and looked at her family.

"I knew I heard my favorite granddaughter's giggle." Elaine said as Rachelle reached for her.

Elaine took the young child in her arms and placed kisses all over her face.

"She's your only granddaughter, mom." Randy said.

"For now that is. How are you today, baby girl?" Elaine asked.

"Me happy!" Rachelle said as everyone laughed at her.

"You feel like helping Mama in the kitchen?" Elaine asked.

"Uh huh." Rachelle said.

April looked at her mother-in-law and smiled.

"Do you need help in the kitchen, mom?" April asked kissing Elaine on the cheek.

"Oh no, sweetie. Everything's been prepared. I'm just waiting for one thing that's in the oven to finish. But I'll let you know when it's time to set up for lunch." Elaine said.

"Okay, mom." April said as Elaine and Rachelle walked into the kitchen.

Bob looked at the young couple.

"Well I've got to fix something in the garage. You two just hang out here." Bob said.

"You sure you don't need help, dad?" Randy asked.

"Oh no, son. It's okay. You and April just hang out." Bob said.

"Okay." Randy said as Bob walked away from them.

April and Randy walked around the house. April stared at the walls. A lot had changed since the first time she visited the Orton's which was when she first met them and was just Randy's girlfriend. The walls were still filled with pictures. Some that April remembered seeing when she first visited and some that were new. She noticed that Elaine had put up a picture of Randy, April, and Rachelle. The photo had been taken in the studio when Randy and April decided that they wanted a family portrait. She also noticed that Elaine had put up a picture of just her. She was lying on her stomach on the grass out in the backyard of her and Randy's home. She had a smile on her face. She had to admit that was one of her favorite pictures.

"I can't believe your mom put this picture up." April said pointing to the picture that she was looking at.

Randy turned to look at his wife.

"Why?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. It's just… I never imagined having a single portrait of me hanging on the wall of your family's home." April said.

Randy wrapped his arm around his wife.

"You are part of our family and you have been since the very first day you stepped into this house when you visited." Randy said.

April looked at him strangely.

"My parents and siblings knew that you were a keeper from thevery minute you walked into our house." Randy said.

"That's um… wow." April said struggling to find the words to say.

Elaine came out of the kitchen to greet the two.

"You two ready to have lunch?" Elaine asked.

"Of course, mom." Randy said as April nodded her head.

"Well come on, let's go outside. It's such a beautiful day." Elaine said as they walked out to the backyard.

When they got to the backyard, they noticed that Rachelle was sitting on Becky's lap. They hadn't even seen Becky or Nathan, who was sitting at the table as well. Rachelle was talking a lot to her godmother, who listened attentively. Randy and April took their seats and the family started to eat lunch.

_If you believe that dreams come true,  
There's one that's waiting there for you.  
'Cause I believed when I saw you  
That when you want something enough,  
Then it can't escape your love.  
There is nothing in the world that cannot be…  
If you believe._

After lunch, Randy had decided that it was time for them to head over to the McMahon's home. That was because it would be a long drive from his parent's home to theirs. They had said goodbye to Randy's family. Randy had gotten Rachelle into her car-seat as April got into the passenger side.

Throughout the whole day, April had this nervous feeling inside of her. She wasn't feeling to well but she didn't want to assume for the worst. It must have been the anxieties again. She had been having them every once in a while. But then she couldn't help but question what other options lay with why she was so nervous. She looked at the window and noticed that Randy was still talking to his parents.

April pulled out her phone and decided that she would text someone, who she knew would help her out.

"**Hey Steph, I need a favor from you." April texted on her phone.**

_Never wished for material things;  
Never needed wind in my wings.  
I never wished r anything but you… oh!  
I can't explain I,  
Someone just told , _

"_Go where your heart is,_

_You'll never be lonely."_

Randy got into his car and looked at his wife.

"Ready?" Randy asked.

"Uh huh." April said.

Randy started the car and they were off to Vince's house. On the way there, Rachelle had fallen asleep. April looked at Randy.

"I never got to ask you something." April said as Randy focused on driving.

"And what's that?" Randy asked.

"Do you ever regret marrying me?" April asked.

Randy looked at his wife and reached for her hand.

"No. I would never regret marrying you, baby. You've been the greatest gift that has ever come into my life. You've changed me into a better person and you've helped me to see that the old habits I was into wasn't right for me. And you've blessed with me a gift that every guy wishes for. Well maybe not every guy. But you gave me Rachelle and I don't think that I could ask for more. She's been just one of the most important people in my life and so are you. I would never regret marrying and I would never regret dating you either." Randy said lifting her hand up and kissing it.

April blushed and reached over to kiss her husband on the cheek.

"Why did you ask a question like that anyways?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. I just wanted to know if you were like happy with the life you have now. I mean maybe you felt like you were trapped in this marriage." April said.

"I would never feel that way." Randy said as they pulled into the McMahon driveway.

_If you believe that dreams come true,  
There's one that's waiting there for you._

'_Cause I believed when I saw you_

_That (when you believe) when you want someone enough,  
Then they can't escape your love.  
There is nothing in the world that cannot be,  
If you believe._

_Believe, believe, believe, ooh…_

After dinner with the McMahon's, which by the way was surprising because Dave and Amy were there with Diana. Randy and April decided that it was time to go home because Rachelle was exhausted from the day that she had. When the family arrived at their home, Randy and April put Rachelle to bed. After Rachelle was tucked in for the night, April handed to the bathroom to get herself dressed for bed. Randy stripped his clothes off in the bedroom and got into his boxers before getting into bed.

April stood in front of the mirror looking at herself. She wasn't ready for what she was going to say to Randy. She was far more nervous now than when she was earlier in the day. She didn't know what his reaction would be. Though a part of her believe that it would be a good reaction but she still questioned it.

Randy looked at the bathroom door that was in their master bedroom. April had been in the bathroom for quite some time. He was beginning to question if she was okay. He had started wondering that question ever since she had asked her question in the car. He wondered if she was the one regretting getting married to him. Though he knew that she wouldn't because she loved him and so he shook the thought out of his head.

"Baby, you okay?" Randy called out.

April looked at the door that separated her from Randy. She told herself, "It's now or never." She walked over to the door and opened it. She saw Randy stand up and walk over to her.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked as he cupped her face.

"I'm fine. I just…. I need too…" April started to say.

"You need to what?" Randy asked starting to get worried again.

"I have something to tell you." April said.

"Oh?" Randy asked.

"You might want to sit down." April said.

"You're not asking me for a divorce, are you? Because if you are I'm not going to sign the papers. I love you, April Catherine Dumas-Orton." Randy said.

April looked into his blue eyes.

"I'm not asking for a divorce, Randy. But I'd rather you sit down." April said.

Randy sat on the edge of the bed as April stood in front of him.

"What is it then, baby?" Randy asked.

"I'm pregnant, Ran." April whispered.


End file.
